Am Ende
by kokosnuss
Summary: Draco und Harry sind 24 und arbeiten für die gleiche Seite und der Lord verfolgt einen hinterhältigen Plan.
1. Kapitel

Disclaimer: Die üblichen Verdächtigen gehören JKR und ich verdiene mit dieser Story rein gar nichts.  
  
Pairings: Verrat ich nicht.  
  
Wer irgendwie ein Probleme damit hat, dass sich ein Mann in einen anderen verliebt (und wirklich nicht mehr), der sollte sich lieber eine andere Geschichte suchen.  
  
Was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen? Das ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe ich fabriziere hier nicht den totalen Schrott. Das ist nämlich gar net so einfach (ja echt ^^). Also an dieser Stelle Hut ab vor allen, die ihre krass guten Ideen in unglaublicher Weise verschriftlichen können (davon gibt es hier einige). Und natürlich einen riesen Dank an meine Betas (Pe und specially Mohnblume).  
  
Ähm, die Story basiert auf den ersten vier Büchern. Das sollte ich auch noch erwähnen.  
  
Über Reviews freu ich mich. Kritik ist herzlich willkommen.  
  
(Was den Titel der Story angeht, äh, der passt net so ganz wirklich dazu, aber mir fällt nix besseres ein * plött*. Ach ja, und die Charaktere sind teilweise wohl OOC.)  
  
Teil 1  
  
1.  
  
Es war eine laue Septembernacht. Sterne funkelten und der Mond stand als Sichel am Himmel. Eine sanfte Brise ließ die Blätter rauschen und das Gras wogen. Doch davon bekam Harry Potter im Moment nicht sehr viel mit. Er schlich sich gerade an ein Haus an, das dunkel und scheinbar verlassen auf einer einsamen Wiese stand. Seinem Informanten zufolge, versteckten sich in diesem maroden Gebäude zwei Todesser. Er war alleine gekommen, denn heute würde er allen Beweisen, dass er besser war als Draco Malfoy und dass er seine Position als Chef der Aurorenabteilung zurecht inne hatte.  
  
Harry erreichte die Hauswand und spähte durch ein Fenster. Im Inneren war alles dunkel. Vorsichtig schlich er sich weiter bis zur Haustür, die er leicht anstupste. Mit einem lauten Quietschen schwang diese auf. Einen stummen Fluch auf den Lippen schlich sich Harry in das Gebäude. Obwohl er kaum etwas erkennen konnte, wagte er es nicht Licht zu machen. Er wollte gerade im oberen Stockwerk nachsehen, als er ein leises Scharren aus einem weiter unten gelegenem Raum hörte. Es konnte eine Ratte sein, oder einer der beiden Todesser, wobei der Unterschied in Harrys Augen eher geringfügig war. Vorsichtig pirschte er sich an das Zimmer an und wagte einen Blick hinein. Tatsächlich, in dem leeren Raum kauerten zwei Gestalten auf dem Boden. Ohne lange zu zögern schritt Harry vollends in den Raum und schwang seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" rief Harry und eine der beiden Gestalten erstarrte.  
  
"Pe..." setzte Harry gerade an, als das Zimmer plötzlich von Licht durchflutet wurde.  
  
"Nicht so hastig, Mr. Potter," erklang eine Stimme hinter Harry. Er wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm waren noch acht weitere Todesser aufgetaucht. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass man ihn hereingelegt hatte. Bei Merlin, wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? So leichtsinnig? Doch zum Ärgern, war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Nichts wie raus hier! Er konzentrierte sich um zu apparieren.  
  
"Petrificus totalus", meinte der Anführer der Truppe mit einem Lächeln und Harry erstarrte.  
  
"Sie wollten uns doch nicht etwa schon verlassen?" fragte ein Todesser spöttisch. "Jetzt fängt der Spaß doch erst richtig an."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
"Aber Professor...." Rylan Collins versuchte sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Und nochmals fünf Punkte Abzug wegen aufmüpfigen Widersprechens."  
  
Rylan spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, es war Acton Scarlet, sein bester Freund und Leidensgenosse. Rylan schluckte eine weitere Bemerkung hinunter, ebenso wie die ungerechte Bestrafung. Seinen Slytherins ließ der Professor alles durchgehen, aber wehe ein Gryffindor war auch nur eine Minute unaufmerksam, dann gab es sofort Abzug. Doch selbst der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, Sirius Black, der das Amt nach seiner Rehabilitierung und der Pensionierung von Prof. McGonagall vor drei Jahren übernommen hatte, war dagegen machtlos.  
  
"Als Hausaufgabe überlegen sie sich, was der Trank für eine Wirkung hätte, wenn man statt Tollkirschen Holunderbeeren beifügen würde."  
  
Damit waren sie entlassen und die Schüler strömten tratschend aus dem Kerkerverlies. Vor der Tür wartete bereits eine kleine, zierliche und recht hübsche junge Frau.  
  
"Wow, sagt nur unser eiskalter Professor hat eine Freundin," meinte Darrel Pearson.  
  
"Nein du Dummkopf," erwiderte Acton. "Das ist doch Hermine Weasley, die Frau vom Sicherheitsminister."  
  
"Was will die denn hier?" wunderte sich Darrel und es blitzte in seinen Augen.  
  
"Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Und nein, wir werden nicht lauschen. Zehn Punkte Abzug reichen mir für heute wirklich," meinte Rylan bestimmt, da er nur zu gut um Darrels Neugier wusste.  
  
Kaum hatten alle Schüler den Raum verlassen, trat die junge Frau ein. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Draco?" fragte sie. Der Angesprochene blickte auf.  
  
"Hermine? Was gibt's?" fragte Draco Malfoy, Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts und Hauslehrer von Slytherin.  
  
"Harry ist verschwunden." Draco sah deutlich die Sorge in Hermines Gesicht.  
  
"Jetzt mal langsam. Was heißt verschwunden?"  
  
"Er hätte heute morgen eigentlich eine Besprechung mit Ron gehabt. Ist aber nicht aufgetaucht."  
  
'Hm, das war in der Tat merkwürdig. Bei so etwas konnte man normalerweise seine Uhr nach Harry Potter stellen', dachte der blonde Mann.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er krank," versuchte Draco sein Gegenüber zu beruhigen.  
  
"Nein. Er ist nicht zu Hause und außerdem hätte er dann Bescheid gegeben."  
  
Die früheren Todfeinde schauten sich an. Draco wusste was Hermine dachte. Harry war durch die Erfolge der letzten Zeit leichtsinnig geworden und hatte wohl geglaubt durch einen Alleingang einen Vorsprung im ewigen Potter- gegen-Malfoy-Wettstreit zu erlangen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, dein Mann hat Fred und George schon Bescheid gesagt?" Hermine nickte. Fred und George Weasley waren mittlerweile Inhaber eines Ladens namens "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Nebenher beschafften sie Informationen für Ron und die Aurorenabteilung.  
  
"Gut. Ich hab jetzt noch eine Klasse und danach werde ich mich auch umhören." Hermine wand sich zum Gehen. Gerade als sie zur Tür hinaus wollte meinte Draco: "Keine Sorge. Wir finden ihn schon." Die Andeutung eines Lächelns erschien auf seinem ansonsten regungslosen Gesicht. Hermine nickte ihm dankbar zu und verschwand dann. Sie wusste, dass Draco sie mit diesem Lächeln, nun ja, dem was Draco unter einem Lächeln verstand, hatte beruhigen wollen. Dieses Lächeln war zumal auch das äußerste an Gefühlsregung, dass sich jemals auf Dracos Gesicht abzeichnete, wenn man mal von der Arroganz und der Gleichgültigkeit absah, die er sonst immer zur Schau trug. Hermine wusste, dass das meist nur aufgesetzt war. Irgendetwas verbarg Draco, etwas nagte an ihm. Denn als sein Partner war ihr der dunkle Schatten, der von Zeit zu Zeit seine eisblaue Augen trübte, nicht entgangen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie jemals so etwas wie Freundschaft und Vertrauen für Draco Malfoy empfinden würde? Und dass das dann auch noch offenbar auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Wenn Harry und Draco nur endlich mit diesem Ich-bin-besser-als-Du-Verhalten aufhören würden. Wie auch immer. Hermine war unendlich froh, dass Draco nun auf ihrer Seite stand, denn sie wusste um seine Fähigkeiten und diese wollte sie wirklich nicht gegen sich gerichtet haben.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco unterrichtete fast automatisch während er in Gedanken bereits sämtliche Informanten durchging die er kannte und die auch mit Harry in Kontakt standen. Doch wahrscheinlich war es bereits zu spät. Wenn Harry tatsächlich den Todessern in die Hände gefallen war, dann hatten sie ihn bestimmt schon zu Voldemort gebracht. Draco wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was das für Harry bedeutete. Dennoch würden einige Todesser dafür büßen müssen. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Harry ging es bestimmt gut. Er war schließlich der Junge der überlebt hatte, ziemlich fähiger Auror und mittlerweile war er auch noch Chef der Aurorenabteilung. Trotzdem... Draco ballte die Fäuste. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sich Sorge in ihm breit machte. Das trübte den klaren Verstand. Außerdem war Sorge ein Gefühl und Gefühle waren für Draco tabu. Sie taten einfach zu sehr weh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wenig später befand sich Draco am Eingang der Nokturngasse, die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um nicht erkannt zu werden.  
  
Erst spät in der Nacht, kehrte Draco nach Hogwarts zurück. Die Suche hatte nichts ergeben. Ein Blick verriet ihm, dass auch noch keine Nachricht von Hermine oder den anderen eingetroffen war. Dann würde er es morgen eben noch einmal versuchen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich in den Ohrensessel vor seinem kalten Kamin fallen. Ein Wink genügte und ein Feuer begann zu prasseln, das bald die unangenehme Feuchtigkeit und Kälte aus den Kerkermauern vertreiben würde, die bis vor einigen Jahren noch Severus Snape gehört hatten. Mit einer abwesenden Bewegung fuhr sich Draco über die stoppelkurzen Haare. Er fühlte wie seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit abschweifen wollten. Nein! Nur nicht daran denken. Müde erhob sich Draco wieder und schlurfte zu einem kleinen Schränkchen aus dem er eine große Flasche hervorholte. Vorsichtig gab er etwas von der ockerfarbenen Flüssigkeit auf einen Löffel und schluckte das übelriechende Gebräu hinunter. Damit würde er, wie jede Nacht, traumlos schlafen können. 


	2. Kapitel

2.  
  
Kaum hatte Draco die letzte Unterrichtsstunde am nächsten Tag hinter sich gebracht, als er auch schon davon stürmte. Wenig später erreichte er "Dark Palace", eine üble Zaubererspelunke im Herzen Londons, die den Titel Palace soviel verdiente wie eine Mülltonne. Wenn man jedoch die verkommensten Subjekte der Zauberergesellschaft suchte, dann war man hier genau richtig.  
  
Gehüllt in seinen schwarzen Umhang betrat nun also Draco diese Einrichtung. Der Gestank nach Schweiß, Alkohol, altem Fett und sonstigen Ausdünstungen schlug ihm entgegen und ließ ihn würgen. Doch schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und er ließ seinen Blick durch den schummrigen und gut gefüllten Raum schweifen. In einer dunklen Ecke machte er endlich den aus, wegen dem er hier war.  
  
"Hallo Mannix," begrüßte Draco die hager Gestalt, die sich über einen Krug Schnapsale, gebeugt hatte. Der Angesprochene fuhr auf und starrte Draco aus blutunterlaufenen Augen angstvoll an.  
  
"Bleib ruhig sitzen," meinte Draco ruhig.  
  
"Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich weiß nichts!" jammerte der Mann, während seine Hände unruhig mit den fransigen Enden seines dreckigen Hemdes spielten.  
  
"Wo ist Harry?"  
  
"Ich, ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen." Mannix' Augen zuckten unruhig hin und her.  
  
"Wo ist Harry Potter?" wiederholte Draco seine Frage. Doch diesmal mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der sein Gegenüber zum Zittern brachte. Daran wie der heruntergekommene Zauberer den Kopf zwischen die mageren Schultern zog, erkannte Draco, dass er etwas wusste. Mannix' Augen weiteten sich, als er es golden in Dracos Hand aufblitzen sah.  
  
"Also?" fragte Draco und die Galleone tauchte gut sichtbar in seiner Hand auf. Gier zeichnete sich auf dem abgehärmtem Gesicht des niedergekommen Mannes ab.  
  
"Sie haben ihm eine Falle gestellt," flüsterte dieser schließlich. "In dem alten Herrenhaus bei Chester Forest." Die Galleone kullerten auf den Tisch und Mannix grabschte hastig danach. Als er wieder aufblickte war Draco verschwunden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry saß halb besinnungslos und gefesselt auf einem Stuhl. Die Haare hingen ihm wirr und strähnig in sein blasses geschundenes Gesicht. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Wie hatte er nur ohne jemand Bescheid zu sagen, hier her kommen können? Jetzt musste er eben mit den Folgen leben. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln verzog seine trockenen aufgesprungenen Lippen. Leben. Nein, leben würde er nicht mehr lange, dessen war er sich sicher. Verdammt! Er war doch erst 24. Er wollte jetzt noch nicht sterben, nicht vor Draco. 'Oh Harry, selbst in dieser Situation kannst du nur daran denken besser als Draco zu sein. Und jetzt führst du auch noch stumme Selbstgespräche....' Harry rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her um sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen.  
  
"Sitzt still!" zischte einer seiner fünf Bewacher und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.  
  
"Wir sollen ihn zu Ihm bringen," erklärte der gerade eingetretene Zauberer.  
  
Harry fühlte wie er losgebunden wurde. Hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt, dann hätte er jetzt einen Fluchtversuch gewagt. Aber die zwei Tage Folter und ein Minimum an Nahrung hatten ihn zu sehr geschwächt. Grob wurde er vom Stuhl gezogen.  
  
"Wenn Er mit dir fertig ist, wirst du dir wünschen, Er hätte dich damals schon als Baby getötet," zischte ihm einer der Zauberer ins Ohr.  
  
Gerade als sie durch die Tür hinaus auf den Flur traten, hörten sie einen Schrei aus Richtung der Eingangstür. Es musste einer der vier anderen Todesser gewesen sein, die das Haus bewachten. Die Todesser waren alarmiert. Einer von Harrys Wächter schlich sich den Flur entlang und verschwand schließlich um die Ecke. Keine zwei Sekunden später kam er zurückgeflogen und prallte hart gegen die Wand. Dann tauchte eine kleine zierliche Gestalt auf, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, die braunen Haare wie eine Wolke um den Kopf.  
  
"Hermine," hauchte Harry.  
  
"Ach sie mal einer an, Mrs. Weasley. Sie begehen gerade den gleichen Fehler wie Ihr Freund Mr. Potter," meinte ein Todesser beinahe fröhlich.  
  
Hermine zog lediglich eine wohlgeformte Augenbraue in die Höhe: "Ach?"  
  
"Bei euch Auroren scheint gerade der Größenwahn ausgebrochen zu sein. Oder glauben Sie ernsthaft, Sie könnten es alleine mit zehn Todessern aufnehmen? Ihr Freund hier, hat das jedenfalls nicht geschafft."  
  
"Zehn? Ich sehe nur sechs. Und außerdem ...."  
  
"Ist sie nicht allein," ertönte eine arrogante Stimme hinter der Gruppe. Die Todesser wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen ragte Draco empor, auf dessen blassem Gesicht sich der Hohn widerspiegelte, der den Todessern gerade vergangen war. Draco nickte Hermine unmerklich zu.  
  
Die beiden Auroren griffen gleichzeitig an. Harrys Stützen ließen ihn abrupt los und er torkelte gegen die Wand, wo er schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen zusammensackte. Die Luft war erfüllt von Zaubersprüchen, Schreien, Flüchen und knisterte vor Magie. Dann, mit einem Schlag, war alles ruhig.  
  
"Oh Harry, was machst du nur für Sachen?" erklang Hermines Stimme neben Harry. Er blinzelte und blickte direkt in ihr tadelndes Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang nun ehrlich besorgt. Harry kämpfte sich nach oben und stützte sich an der Wand ab.  
  
"Geht schon," hauchte er. Dann drückte er sich ab, und machte zwei schwankende Schritte. Der Flur begann sich vor ihm zu drehen. Er spürte wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Starke Arme fingen ihn auf, hielten ihn fest. Dann wurde es dunkel um Harry.  
  
"Hermine, kümmere du dich um unsere Freunde hier," hörte Harry Dracos Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. "Ich bringe unseren Chef nach Hogwarts."  
  
Harry spürte wie eine Träne eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Wange hinterließ. Gerade hatte er schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen und jetzt.... Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht hemmungslos loszuweinen. Er wurde hochgehoben und dann spürte er das leichte Kribbeln, als sein Körper apparierte. Als sich Harrys Blick dann endlich wieder klärte, sah er Hogwarts vor sich aufragen. In Sicherheit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nach drei Tagen fühlte sich Harry wieder halbwegs bei Kräften. Er platzte fast vor Tatendrang und trieb mit seiner Ungeduld ("Kann ich jetzt endlich aufstehen und arbeiten? Mir geht es hervorragend.") beinahe die arme Madame Pomfrey in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte endlich wieder an die Arbeit! Gerade als er seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang, ging die Tür des Krankenflügels auf.  
  
"Harry!" Ron Weasley, seines Zeichens Minister für die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt, stürmte auf Harry zu und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
"Ron," keuchte Harry. "Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr."  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ Ron von Harry ab und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
  
"Und konnte Poppy dich von deinem Größenwahn und deiner Unbesonnenheit kurieren?"  
  
Harry warf Ron einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion gelernt," meinte Ron jetzt ernst. "Das hätte echt ins Auge gehen können."  
  
"Ja ja."  
  
"Du kannst wirklich von Glück reden dass Draco deinen Informanten ausfindig machen konnte."  
  
"Ich muss mich wohl bei Hermine und Draco bedanken, was?" 'Schon wieder Draco', dachte Harry.  
  
"Nur zu," erklang Hermines Stimme von der Tür. Gefolgt von Draco kam sie auf Harrys Bett zu.  
  
"Hallo mein Liebling," begrüßte dieser sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. "Draco."  
  
"Ron," meinte Draco und nickte Ron kurz zu. Die beiden arbeiteten jetzt zwar für die gleiche Seite, aber wirklich leiden konnten sie sich immer noch nicht. Jedoch gaben sie sich alle Mühe wenigstens miteinander auszukommen. Dasselbe galt für Draco und Harry. Die alte Feindschaft saß einfach zu tief. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron, ebenso wie er, hin und wieder daran dachte, dass Draco in Wahrheit ein Todesser war. Nur Hermine, ausgerechnet Hermine, schien vollstes Vertrauen in Draco zu haben, was für ihre Arbeit auch zwingend nötig war.  
  
"Also was ist nun mit deinem Dank, Chef?" fragte Hermine und es glitzerte schalkhaft in ihren Augen.  
  
"Danke," nuschelte Harry.  
  
"Das ist alles? Wir retten dein Leben, das du leichtsinniger Weise aufs Spiel gesetzte hast, und alles was wir dafür kriegen ist ein 'Danke'? Außerdem wäre auch eine Entschuldigung fällig," stellte Hermine lächelnd klar.  
  
"Okay, ich danke euch, dass ihr mein Leben gerettet habt und entschuldige mich in aller Form, dass ich euch nicht informiert habe. Zufrieden?"  
  
Mit einem Lächeln schlang Hermine ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ron räusperte sich vernehmlich, doch mit einem Grinsen. Er wusste, dass er sich um die Liebe seiner Frau keine Gedanken machen musste, auch wenn ihm das wie ein Wunder erschien. Und er wusste auch um die innige Freundschaft, die Hermine und Harry verband. Es war die gleiche, die auch er mit Harry teilte. Darum war er auch fast vor Sorge gestorben, als Harry plötzlich verschwunden war. Wie oft hatte er schon Todesängste um seine Frau und seinen besten Freund ausgestanden? Sicher würden bald graue Strähnen sein flammend rotes Haar durchziehen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco spürte wie Erleichterung sich in ihm breit machte. Harry hatte sich scheinbar von den Strapazen erholt. Das war auch gut so, denn es wäre ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt gewesen, einen so fähigen Mann zu verlieren. Jetzt da Voldemorts Macht von Tag zu Tag wuchs.  
  
. 


	3. Kapitel

Danke für die Reviews und den Hinweis mit den Todessern. War mir gar nicht bewusst. Bin einfach zu TV-geprägt ;o) Allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen, dass die Todesser enorm an Farbe gewinnen werden. Mal gucken. Und weil heute Freitag ist, gibt's gleich zwei neue Kapitel.  
  
3.  
  
Einen Tag später regnete es in Strömen, aber Harry war das egal. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, Lagebesprechung. Voller Tatendrang sprang er die Treppen hinauf.  
  
Die anderen waren bereits da.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Setzt dich. Ich hoffe es geht dir besser," begrüßte ihn Dumbledore. Dieser war in den letzten neun Jahren sichtlich gealtert. Seine Schultern waren gebeugt und er stützte sich jetzt schwer auf seinen kunstvoll geschnitzten Stock. Dennoch zweifelte Harry nicht daran, dass er immer noch über große Macht verfügte. Harry nickte und suchte sich dann einen freien Platz. Die Stühle waren im Halbkreis aufgestellt und Harry ließ sich auf dem freien Stuhl zwischen Remus Lupin, mittlerweile wieder Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und Sirius Black nieder. Neben Sirius saßen Hermine und Ron, daneben Fred und George Weasley und schließlich Draco.  
  
"Wie mir Fred und George berichtet haben, scheinen die Todesser irgendetwas zu planen," begann Dumbledore.  
  
"Ja, es wurden verstärkte Todesseraktivitäten beobachtet," bestätigte Fred. "Sie treffen sich jetzt öfters. Außerdem haben verschiedene Quellen von Dementoren-Sichtungen berichtet. Dazu kommt der Zwischenfall mit Harry vor einer Woche. Irgendwas ist da im Busch."  
  
"Wir glauben, dass sie etwas für den 17. Februar planen," warf George ein.  
  
Vor neun Jahren, hatte am 17. Februar ein Kampf zwischen Voldemorts Todessern und Dumbeldores Leuten stattgefunden. Was genau der Auslöser dafür gewesen war, war den wenigsten bekannt. Es schien jedoch mit Dumbledores Enkelin Eliza zusammenzuhängen, die seit diesem Tag verschwunden war, ebenso wie Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Einen großen Knall?" fragte Sirius.  
  
"Nein, wohl eher so was wie ein finales Gefecht," verbesserte ihn Lupin.  
  
"Genau," stimmten Fred und George einstimmig zu.  
  
"Mit wie vielen Todessern haben wir es eigentlich momentan zu tun?" wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
"Nun ja. Das lässt sich schwer sagen," meinte George. "Wir verhaften ständig irgendwelche Todesser, oder es kommen welche um, aber andererseits haben sie auch einen erheblichen Zulauf. Warum auch immer."  
  
"Also in Relation gesehen, wenn man die Dementoren dazuzählt, dann sind wir in der Unterzahl", stellte Fred klar.  
  
Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. Harrys Blick schweifte über die Anwesenden und blieb schließlich an Dracos Profil hängen. Dieser starrte mit zusammengepressten Lippen aus dem Fenster. Draco sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Bis auf die kurzen Haare. Harry wunderte sich jedes Mal, warum Draco seine Haare so kurz trug, während sein Vater sie eher lang bevorzugt hatte. Charakterlich schienen sich die beiden trotzdem sehr ähnlich zu sein. Doch Draco wies auch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu Severus Snape auf. Es hätte für Severus Snape wirklich keinen würdigeren Nachfolger geben können. Draco war, mit seiner kalten und arroganten Miene und dem schwarzen Umhang, ebenso ein Schülerschreck, wie seinerzeit Snape. Dazu kam noch die ungerechte Bevorzugung von Slytherin und die Abneigung gegen Gryffindor. Es war schon eine seltsame Sache gewesen, als Draco nach dem Verschwinden von Snape und seinem Vater quasi von heute auf morgen die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Darum war Harry auch so skeptisch. Und dann arbeitete Draco auch noch ausgerechnet mit Hermine zusammen. Harrys Augen verengten sich und seine Lippen bildeten einen Strich. Wie schon so oft, versuchte er seinen Blick in Dracos Kopf zu bohren um dessen Gedanken zu lesen, um zu erfahren, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Draco schien das zu spüren und wandte den Blick seiner eisgrauen Augen auf Harry. Gerade da riss die Wolkendecke auf und die Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich ihren Weg in Dumbledores Büro. Dracos Haare bildeten nun einen leuchtenden Heiligenschein, während er immer noch Harry fixierte und seinen Blick festhielt. 'Wäre jetzt der kalte Gesichtsausdruck und der schwarze Umhang nicht, dann könnte man meinen einem Engel gegenüber zu sitzen', dachte Harry.  
  
"Es bringt doch nichts, jetzt hier herumzusitzen und Trübsal zu blasen," meinte Hermine leidenschaftlich und stand auf. "Wir müssen eben unsere Bemühungen verstärken und an uns und unsere Sache glauben."  
  
"Ja! Wir werden kämpfen bis zum Schluss!" Ron sprang auf und reckte eine Faust zur Decke.  
  
"Ich bin dabei," erklärte Sirius und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
  
"Ich auch," meinte Lupin, und stand auf.  
  
"Wir auch!" riefen Fred und George.  
  
Draco erhob sich wortlos und gab endlich Harrys Blick wieder frei.  
  
"Harry?" fragte Hermine etwas verwundert.  
  
"Äh was?" Harry fühlte sich seltsam benommen.  
  
"Bist du ebenfalls dabei?" fragte Hermine.  
  
"Äh, ja ja, natürlich," meinte Harry und sprang auf.  
  
"Dann auf an die Arbeit," sagte Dumbledore und beendete damit die Sitzung. Schwatzend verließ die Gruppe den Raum.  
  
"Draco, einen Moment bitte," meinte Dumbledore. Der Angesprochene wand sich von der Tür ab und sah Dumbledore fragend an.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte Albus.  
  
"Ja. Immer doch," meinte Draco knapp.  
  
Dessen war sich Albus nicht so sicher. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie sich Dracos Miene verdunkelt hatte als die Sprache auf den 17. Februar gefallen war. Draco wusste was an diesem Tag passiert war. Er war dabei gewesen. Als sie damals aus Askaban zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Draco sich jedoch geweigert irgendetwas über die Geschehnisse zu berichten. Albus sah den Jungen von damals noch genau vor sich. Er war noch blasser als sonst gewesen, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst, Unglaube und Entsetzten hatten sich auf seinem Gesicht wiedergespiegelt. Doch in seinen Augen hatte Albus pure Entschlossenheit gelesen. Und dann, völlig unerwartet, hatte Draco mit leiser aber fester Stimme erklärt, dass er jetzt auf Dumbledores Seite stehe.  
  
"Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Dracos Stimme riss Albus aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Äh, ja natürlich."  
  
Albus sah dem jungen Mann nachdenklich hinterher. Was war damals nur passiert? Was hatte den Jungen dazu bewogen die Seiten zu wechseln? Was wusste er? Und wo war Eliza? Dumbledore zog ein Bild aus einer Schublade und fuhr zärtlich über das junge Mädchengesicht, das ihm lachend entgegenwinkte. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass sie tot war. Nicht auch noch sie. 


	4. Kapitel

4.  
  
Zwei Monat waren seitdem vergangen. Halloween war vorüber und die Schüler sehnten den ersten Schnee herbei. Heute war Samstag und die Schüler brüteten entweder über Hausaufgaben, nutzten die freie Zeit für Spiele oder für einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade.  
  
"So ein verdammter Mist!", Draco schlug wütend auf den Steintisch in seinem Labor. Es wollte einfach nicht gelingen. Seit neun Jahren überlegte und tüftelte er nun schon an diesem Versteinerungstrank herum und es wollte einfach nicht klappen. Dabei tat er in seiner Freizeit nichts anderes. Wie hatte Snape das damals nur geschafft? Und warum hatte der Idiot die Rezeptur nicht aufgeschrieben? Man hatte damals Snapes persönliche Sachen zusammengeräumt und auf den Dachboden gebracht. Doch darunter hatte sich die Rezeptur nicht befunden und dabei kannte Draco Snapes Sachen mittlerweile besser als seine eigenen, so oft hatte er die Sachen schon durchgesehen.  
  
"Verflucht!" Und jetzt klopfte es auch noch an der Tür. Hatte man hier nicht mal Samstags seine Ruhe? Zornig riss Draco die Tür auf.  
  
"WAS?!"  
  
"Du wirst Snape wirklich immer ähnlicher," grinste Harry. Dann wurde er jedoch ernst. "Du solltest schnellstens auf die Krankenstation kommen. Ein Notfall."  
  
Draco zählte in Gedanken langsam auf 10. Potter verstand es doch immer wieder ihn nahe an einen Wutausbruch zu bringen. "Jetzt mal langsam Po... Harry. Wer hat hier heute einen Notfall?"  
  
"Der Sohn des Zauberministers wurde vergiftet und ist jetzt hier auf der Krankenstation," erklärte Harry.  
  
"Wieso Krankenstation Po... Harry? Wäre das Leichenhaus nicht besser geeignet?"  
  
"Er lebt ja noch! Und jetzt komm," meinte Harry und zog Draco hinter sich her. "Wirklich wie Snape," murmelte er vor sich hin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Acton Scarlet war unter seinen braunen Locken so bleich wie die Laken, in denen er lag. Das Gesicht seines Vaters, Rudolph Scarlet, war im Gegensatz dazu, knallrot.  
  
"Da sind Sie ja endlich!" begrüßte der Minister Draco. "Man hat mir gesagt Sie könnten meinen Sohn helfen. Also bitte."  
  
"5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Vergiftetwerdens an einem Samstag," murmelte Draco und Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
  
Ohne den Minister eines Blickes zu würdigen, trat Draco an das Bett seines Schülers und begann mit der Untersuchung. Acton war offenbar bereits in eine Art Koma gefallen. Sein Herzschlag war langsam und unregelmäßig und der Atem flach und trocken. Giftgrüne Flecken breiteten sich auf seiner Haut aus.  
  
"Also was ist nun?" fragte der Minister ungeduldig.  
  
"Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Draco nun seinerseits.  
  
"Mein Sohn ist gestern heimgekommen. Er sollte das Wochenende bei uns verbringen. Ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist."  
  
"Hat man ihn verzaubert, mit etwas bespritzt oder hat er irgendetwas getrunken oder gegessen...?"  
  
"Ja! Er hat als einziger von den Pralinen genascht, die man mir gestern zukommen ließ...." Der Minister wurde blass. "Das Gift war für mich...."  
  
"Hm, also in Pralinen. Interessant. Es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie mir diese Pralinen bringen könnten."  
  
"Ja... ja natürlich," meinte der Minister, der jetzt schon nicht mehr so selbstbewusst und herrisch war. Er eilte hinaus und murmelte: "Bin gleich wieder da."  
  
"Hätte man sich in St. Mungos nicht ebenso gut darum kümmern können?" fragte Draco nun.  
  
"Er ist einer unserer Schüler und wir sind für ihn verantwortlich," erinnerte ihn Dumbledore.  
  
"Auch, wenn er daheim die vergifteten Pralinen seines Vaters isst?"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Der Minister soll mir dann die Pralinen in mein Labor bringen," meinte Draco und verließ den Raum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zornig vor sich hinbrabbelnd räumte Draco seine Arbeitsfläche auf. Hoffentlich würde die Herstellung des Gegengiftes nicht lange dauern.  
  
"Hier sind die Pralinen," ertönte die Stimme des Ministers von der Tür.  
  
"Stellen Sie sie ab und versch... lassen Sie mich allein."  
  
Kaum hatte der Minister die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, machte sich Draco auch schon an die Arbeit. Die Symptome waren ihm bekannt vorgekommen und daher schlug er im Almanach für tödliche Gifte nach. Tatsächlich, es gab ein Gift, das verdächtig ähnliche Anzeichen hervorrief. Mit gerunzelter Stirn, machte sich Draco an die Aufschlüsselung des Giftes, das sich in den Pralinen befand. Anschließend verglich er die Rezeptur. Entweder, hatte das ganze nur ein Scherz sein sollen, oder da war ein Stümper am Werk gewesen, denn um tödlich zu sein, fehlten zwei Tropfen Cadilissaft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als Draco die Krankenstation betrat sprang der Minister auf.  
  
"Können Sie ihn wieder gesund machen?!"  
  
Draco ignorierte den Mann schlicht und wand sich an Madame Pomfrey, die neben dem Bett saß.  
  
"Poppy, geben Sie dem jungen Mr. Scarlet heute Abend noch eine Aspirustablette und morgenfrüh noch mal eine halbe," wies Draco sie an. Die Frau sah ihn etwas verdutzt an, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Was? Sie geben ihm nur Aspirus?!" der Minister schrie beinahe.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich. Das Gift war nicht tödlich. Ihrem Sohn wird es Morgen bereits besser gehen. Lassen Sie sich, bevor Sie gehen, von Poppy noch einen Löffel Baldrian geben. Auf Wiedersehen." Draco ließ den völlig verdatterten Minister einfach stehen.  
  
Und dafür hatte er jetzt fünf Stunden seiner wertvollen Zeit geopfert. Nun, das kam davon, wenn ein Schlammblüter Zaubereiminister wurde. Oh, heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag, 'Schlammblüter' hatte er doch eigentlich aus seinem Vokabular gestrichen. Nun ja.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco war gerade wieder auf dem Weg in sein Labor, als ein aufgeregter Slytherin auf ihn zugerannt kam.  
  
"Professor!" schrie der blonde Junge. Es war Pell Warren, Zweitklässler aus Slytherin. "Professor, kommen Sie schnell! Die Gryffindors behaupten sie hätten heute den Platz!"  
  
'Das war doch mal wieder typisch. Immer diese Gryffindors.' In zwei Wochen fand das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin statt und beide Teams versuchten so viel wie möglich zu trainieren. Beide Mannschaften hatten schon ein Spiel hinter sich, das sie jeweils gewonnen hatten. Außerdem ging es nicht nur um den Hauspokal sondern um die Ehre.  
  
Draco stürmte also aus dem Schloss und aufs Quidditchfeld, wo sich die beiden Teams gegenüberstanden und sich ein hitziges Wortgefecht lieferten.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?!" fuhr Draco dazwischen. Sofort kehrte Stille ein. Die Slytherins machten ein triumphierendes Gesicht.  
  
"Wir sind jetzt eingetragen fürs Training," meldete sich Duane Hall zu Wort. Er war ein großer schlanker Sechstklässler mit schwarzen Haaren, blasser Haut und blauen Augen. Außerdem war er Sucher und Captain des Slytherinteams. "Doch die Gryffindors sehen das einfach nicht ein!" fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Wir haben die Erlaubnis von Professor Black!" konterte Rylan Collins, Captain der Gryffindors, ebenfalls Sechstklässler, Sucher und mit seinen rotblonden Haaren und den tiefblauen Augen ebenso gutaussehend wie Duane. Das Draco ihn auf dem Kieker hatte, war ihm und allen anderen völlig bewusst. Dennoch gab er seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor Kontra, wann immer es eine Gelegenheit gab.  
  
Draco funkelte Rylan böse an.  
  
"Wie ich sehe hat sich in den letzten Jahren nicht viel geändert," stellte Harry fest und stellte sich neben Draco.  
  
"Was willst du hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir über Acton Scarlett reden."  
  
"Moment," meinte der blonde Professor und richtete sich dann wieder an die Teams. "Da die Slytherins eingetragen waren, werden sie jetzt auch trainieren. Und ich werde Professor Black mitteilen, dass auch er sich an gewisse Regeln halten muss."  
  
Die Slytherins warfen den murrenden Gryffindors abschätzige Blicke zu und Draco sah ein spöttisches Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht aufblitzen.  
  
"Ja ja, wenn es den Slytherins dienlich ist, dann fallen ihnen immer die Regeln wieder ein. Nicht wahr Draco?" fragte Harry an Draco gewand.  
  
"Was willst du damit andeuten, Harry?"  
  
"Nichts. Nur, deine Slytherins werden das Training wohl nötig haben, Draco," meinte Harry scheinheilig. Für diese Aussage erntete Harry beifälliges Grinsen von den Gryffindors.  
  
"Ach? Und wieso mussten die Gryffindors dann eine außerplanmäßige Trainingseinheit einlegen, Harry?"  
  
Nun war es wieder an den Slytherins zu grinsen.  
  
"Um den Pokal zu gewinnen braucht man eben etwas Training, Draco."  
  
"Richtig. Und deshalb werden meine Slytherins das jetzt auch tun, Harry."  
  
"Da können sie lange üben, Malfoy."  
  
"Gut. Dann ist ab jetzt der Platz für Gryffindors gesperrt, Potter." Die beiden sahen sich kampflustig an.  
  
"Dann übe ich mit meinem Team eben wo anders, Malfoy."  
  
"Seit wann ist das dein Team, Potter?"  
  
"Seit gerade eben, Malfoy." Die Gryffindors sahen sich ungläubig an.  
  
"Na dann viel Spaß, Potter. Mein Sucher wird den Schnatz jedenfalls vor deinem fangen." Genau das war der Punkt. Rylan war ein verdammt guter Sucher und Draco daher ein Dorn im Auge.  
  
"Träum weiter, Malfoy."  
  
"Ich träume nicht, Potter."  
  
"Jedenfalls bin ich immer noch der bessere Sucher von uns beiden, Malfoy."  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann beweis es, Potter."  
  
"Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Malfoy!"  
  
"Professor, soll ich Ihnen meinen Besen leihen?" fragte Duane Hall vorsichtig. Draco riss ihm den Besen aus der Hand und war keine zwei Sekunden später schon in der Luft.  
  
"Wenn du in der Luft auch so langsam bist, dann wird das wohl nichts mit dem Schnatz, Potter."  
  
Rylan bot nun Harry seinen Besen an und dieser schwang sich zu Draco in die Luft.  
  
"Lassen Sie den Schnatz frei Hall!" rief Draco von oben.  
  
Kaum war er freigelassen, schwirrte der kleine goldene Ball in die Luft und verschwand. Wie bereits unzählige Male zuvor, beäugten sich Harry und Draco misstrauisch und starteten Finten. Die beiden Teams standen auf der Erde und starrten gebannt in die Luft. Mit einem Mal fing es an zu regnen. Die Schüler zauberten sich Regenschutz herbei. Nicht so die beiden Erwachsenen. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie völlig durchnässt und Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm nie mehr richtig warm werden würde. Außerdem waren seine Hände so kalt, dass er wohl kaum mehr im Stande war, nach dem Schnatz zu greifen, sollte er ihn entdecken. Doch solange Harry nicht aufgab, würde auch er nicht aufgeben. Da, war da nicht gerade etwas goldenes über einer der Tribünen aufgeblitzt? Er flitzte los. Dichtgefolgt von Harry. Ja, da war tatsächlich der Schnatz. Harry war jetzt auf gleicher Höhe mit Draco. Die beiden rangelten miteinander. Der Schnatz war in greifbarer Nähe. Draco löste mühsam eine Hand um nach ihm zu greifen.  
  
"SEID IHR VÖLLIG VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?!" Hermines Stimme durchschnitt die Luft. Die beiden jungen Männer zuckten erschrocken zusammen, prallten gegeneinander und verloren kurz die Kontrolle über ihre Besen. Wenig später landeten beide, mehr oder weniger sicher, auf dem durchweichten Rasen, den eine feine Schneeschicht überzog. Der Regen hatte sich in Schnee verwandelt und der Nachmittag in Abend.  
  
"Da ist er hin, der Schnatz," philosophierte Harry.  
  
"Ach?" Draco streckte seinen Arm aus und öffnete mühsam seine tauben Finger. In seiner Handfläche lag der Schnatz. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, ein Foto von Harrys ungläubigem Gesicht in diesem Moment zu machen. "Wer ist jetzt der Beste?"  
  
"MÄNNER!" fauchte Hermine. "Sich fast umbringen, wegen eines kleinen geflügelten Balls! Und das in eurem Alter! Ein schönes Vorbild seid ihr!" Die beiden Männer, trotteten wie kleine Jungs mit eingezogenen Köpfen hinter der schimpfenden Hermine ins Schloss. 


	5. Kapitel

An dieser Stelle erstmal einen lieben Gruß an Lucia.  
  
Ansonsten: VIEL Sinn haben Dracos kurze Haare eigentlich nicht... * öchäm*.  
  
So und jetzt geht's weiter.  
  
5.  
  
Wenig später saßen die beiden bibbernd und warmes Butterbier schlürfend in Dumbledores Büro. Hermine machte immer noch eine finstere Miene. Dumbledore betrachtete das ganze amüsiert.  
  
"Gut. Also Draco, was ist nun mit Mr. Scarlet?" fragte Dumbledore schließlich.  
  
"Er wird sich bald erholt haben. Die Substanz in den Pralinen war nicht tödlich."  
  
"Nicht?" fragten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig.  
  
"Nein. Ob das beabsichtigt war weiß ich nicht. Für mich sieht das eher nach Stümperei aus."  
  
"Stümperei?" hakte Dumbledore nach.  
  
"Ja. Als wäre Neville Longbottom am Werk gewesen," erklärte Draco. Hermine versuchte zwar Draco entrüstet anzuschauen, was aber misslang, da sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln kräuselten. Harry grinste ebenfalls.  
  
"Das wird Voldemort aber gar nicht passen, wenn er erfährt, dass er unfähiges Personal beschäftigt," kommentierte Harry.  
  
"Langsam. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Todesser dahinter stecken," warnte Hermine.  
  
"In der Tat. Es gibt einige, die mit der Politik von Scarlet nicht einverstanden sind. Ebenso, wie es viele stört, dass seine Eltern Muggel sind. Und das sind nicht nur Todesser," ergänzte Dumbledore.  
  
Harry warf Draco einen Blick zu, dessen Miene jedoch völlig reglos blieb. Vorhin hatte Harry ihn doch tatsächlich aus der Reserve locken können. Beinahe ein Weltwunder. Und dann in der Luft, hatte Harry geglaubt, so etwas wie Freude in Dracos Gesicht zu sehen. Als Draco ihm schließlich den Schnatz hingestreckt hatte, war sogar Leben in seinen Augen aufgeblitzt. (Er konnte es nicht fassen. Draco hatte wirklich den Schnatz gefangen! Das schrie nach Revanche.) Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Fast tat ihm Draco leid. Außer Hermine hatte er keine Freunde und Freude am Leben schien er auch nicht gerade zu haben. Er vergrub sich regelrecht in seine Arbeit. Sogar über die Ferien blieb er hier und werkelte in seinem Labor. Früher hatte Draco wenigstens noch gelacht, wenn auch über andere. Er hatte regelrecht vor Leben gesprüht und Gefühle schienen für ihn kein Fremdwort zu sein. Aber heute?  
  
"Hm, einem Laien würde ich auch eher zutrauen, dass er beim Giftmischen Mist baut," meinte Draco.  
  
"Todesser hin oder her. Der Minister sollte vorsichtig sein," warf Hermine ein.  
  
"In der Tat. So ihr beiden," meinte Dumbledore an Harry und Draco gewand. "Ihr beide geht jetzt zu Poppy. Nicht, dass ihr euch noch erkältet."  
  
"Hatschi!" Ein geräuschvoller Nieser war Harrys Antwort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madame Pomfrey packte die beiden mit jeweils einer Wärmflasche ins Bett und gab ihnen eine aufgelöste Aspirustablette. Dann verschwand sie in ihrem Büro und ließ die Patienten in der Dunkelheit zurück.  
  
"Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass ich Revanche will, Draco," meinte Harry sobald Poppy in ihrem Büro verschwunden war.  
  
"Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass dein Ego eine weitere Niederlage durchsteht, Harry."  
  
"Mach dir mal um mein Ego kein Sorgen, Draco."  
  
"Meine Herren, Sie sollen schlafen und keine Gespräche führen," schalt Madame Pomfrey durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
"Ja Mam", kam es im Chor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In dieser Nacht träumte Draco. Er war wieder ein kleiner Junge und spielte im Park von Malfoy Manor. Eine Stimme lockte ihn in einen Wald, den Verbotenen Wald. Zwischen den Bäumen ragten dunkle Schatten auf und hin und wieder sah er blasse Gesichter, die ihn hämisch angrinsten. Urplötzlich stand sein Vater vor ihm. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Als das Gesicht seines Vaters schon ganz nahe war, verwandelte es sich in das schreckliche Antlitz eines Dementors. Draco schrie auf und rannte davon, das gehässige Lachen der Todesser im Nacken. Er rannte und rannte und kam schließlich zu einer Schlucht. Auf der anderen Seite stand die steinerne Statue eines jungen Mädchens. Er sah, wie der Boden unter der Statue bröckelte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor um die Statue zu retten, doch der Stab fiel ihm aus der Hand und hinunter in die Schlucht. Verzweifelt überlegte er eine andere Möglichkeit. Doch der Boden bröckelte weiter und ihm fiel nichts ein. Schließlich sackte der Boden ab und die Statue stürzte in die Tiefe und zog Draco durch ein unsichtbares Band mit hinunter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco! Wach auf!" Harry stand neben Dracos Bett und schüttelte den schreienden Draco.  
  
"Was? Wo...?" Draco starrte Harry aus vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
  
"Du hast schlecht geträumt."  
  
"Geträumt," Draco begann zu zittern. "Ich...." seine Stimme brach und er starrte mit gequältem Gesicht auf seine Hände.  
  
Harry war ratlos. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Draco schien völlig fertig zu sein. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Zögernd legte er einen Arm um Dracos zitternde Schultern. Doch dieser sprang auf und verließ mit wehendem weißen Nachthemd die Krankenstation.  
  
Nachdem Harry sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, eilte er Draco hinterher. Harry vermutete, dass er hinunter in die Kerker gegangen war und richtig, als er das Labor von Draco erreichte, drang ein Lichtstrahl, durch die angelehnte Tür auf den Flur. Langsam öffnete Harry die Tür und sah in den Raum.  
  
Draco kippte gerade den Inhalt einer Phiole zu dem einer anderen. Es machte PUFF! Und die Flüssigkeit verdampfte. Draco schmetterte die Phiole an die Wand und räumte dann mit einer wütenden Handbewegung die Arbeitsfläche ab. Glas splitterte, verschiedenfarbige Pfützen bildeten sich auf dem Boden und Papiere wirbelten durch den Raum. Dann sackte Draco zusammen und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen.  
  
"Draco?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt in den Raum. Draco fuhr auf und in seinen Augen blitze es zornig. Er setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu sagen, als seine Schultern nach unten sackten und ein verzweifelt- gleichgültiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Seine Augen blickten nun seltsam leer in Harrys.  
  
"Gehen wir wieder ins Bett, Harry," meinte Draco matt. "Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn." Harry wollte fragen, was keinen Sinn hatte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco lag die Nacht wach. Der Traum hatte ihn zu sehr aufgewühlt. Was sollte er nur tun? Er bekam den Trank einfach nicht hin und ohne den Versteinerungstrank konnte er auch kein Gegenmittel herstellen. Er war einfach unfähig. Vielleicht sollte er kündigen und sich in eine Höhle zurückziehen. Einfach der Welt Lebewohl sagen und sein sinnloses Leben dem Wahnsinn überantworten. Doch er wusste, dass er das nicht tun würde. Er würde sich zusammenreißen und gegen Voldemort kämpfen und zwar an Hermines Seite. Einem Schlammblut. Die ganze Welt sollte wissen, dass er, Draco Malfoy, lieber mit einem Schlammblut zusammenarbeitete als mit Voldemort. Ja er würde kämpfen bis er kraftlos tot umfallen würde. Das war er ihnen schuldig. Das war er Snape und seinem Vater einfach schuldig. Sein Vater .... ja er hatte seinen Vater geliebt und er war stolz auf ihn, verdammt stolz. Mochten die Leute über ihn denken und sagen was sie wollten, doch sein Vater hatte gewusst was Ehre bedeutet. Ehre und Freundschaft. Sein Vater war .... Nein, nur nicht daran denken. Draco verkrampfte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper. Denk an den Schnatz Draco, denk an den Schnatz! Doch statt des Schnatzes tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge Eliza auf. Eliza. Er sah ihr blasses Gesicht vor sich. Wie sie ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen traurig angesehen hatte. Wie ihre sanften rosa Lippen "Hilf mir" geformt hatten, bevor sie zu Stein erstarrt war. Eliza.  
  
"Es tut mir leid," murmelte Draco. "Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich kann dich nicht erlösen. Verzeih mir. Verzeih mir..." Tränen strömten Dracos blasse Wangen hinab und er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen, um die Schluchzer zu ersticken. 


	6. Kapitel

6.  
  
Als Harry aufwachte war es bereits hell. Herzhaft gähnend streckte er seine Glieder unter der wohlig warmen Decke aus. 'Ob Draco auch schon wach war? Sollte er ihn auf die Geschehnisse der Nacht ansprechen?' Vorsichtig setzte sich Harry auf und sah zu Dracos Bett hinüber. Leer. Sein Muss-Freund war bereits aufgestanden. Hatte sich wohl wieder in seine Kerker verzogen. Doch irgendwie misslang Harrys hämisches Grinsen. 'Was war das?' Er würde doch jetzt wohl kein Mitleid oder gar Verständnis für Draco Malfoy empfinden. Soweit kam es noch. Da flog die Tür auf und ein kleiner zierlicher Wirbelwind kam herein.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Harry," ertönte Ginny Weasleys Stimme.  
  
"Morgen Ginny. Was führt dich hier her?" wunderte sich Harry. Die Wangen der jungen Frau färbten sich rot.  
  
"Ich hab gehört du wärst krank, da wollte ich mal nach dir sehen. Hier," Ginny streckte Harry einen großen Korb entgegen. Der Korb enthielt einen Kuchen, wollene Strümpfe, einen wollenen Pullover, Handschuhe und eine Mütze. Alles in grün. Erstaunt sah Harry Ginny an.  
  
"Ich dachte, du könntest es brauchen, weil es doch so kalt ist....", hauchte Ginny. Harry schluckte. Er wusste das Ginny in ihn verliebt war seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Und er mochte sie wirklich. 'Aber war das genug?' Sie war hübsch, ihre Talente als Hausfrau hatte sie soeben unter Beweis gestellt, sie war die Schwester seines besten Freundes und die Weasleys betrachtete er schon längst als seine Familie, neben Sirius natürlich. Nun ja, nur nichts überstürzen. Er war ja noch jung.  
  
"Danke Ginny. Das ist wirklich lieb von dir," meinte er schließlich.  
  
Ginny schenkte ihm daraufhin ihr strahlendstes Lächeln, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und begann zu plaudern. Anfangs hörte Harry ihr noch zu, doch bald wanderten seine Gedanken zu Draco und die letzte Nacht. Was ging in Draco vor, was hatte er erlebt, das solche Alpträume auslöste? Was immer es auch war, es schien der Grund für Dracos Forscherdrang zu sein. Ob das mit den Geschehnissen von vor neun Jahren zusammenhing? Sollte er Draco nun darauf ansprechen oder nicht?  
  
"Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu!" schalt da Ginny.  
  
"Oh tut mir leid," Harry setzte sein entwaffnendes Lächeln auf. "Dafür lade ich dich demnächst mal zum Essen ein. Aber jetzt muss ich mit Draco sprechen." Ginny seufzte, zwinkerte ihm aber zu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Potter?" wurde Harry auf dem Gang von einem rotblonden Jungen angesprochen. Woher kam der ihm nur bekannt vor?  
  
"Ja?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich bin Rylan Collins, der Captain der Gryffindor-Mannschaft," stellte sich der junge Mann vor.  
  
"Ja?" fragte Harry noch einmal.  
  
"Sie haben gestern gemeint, dass Sie unser neuer Coach sein wollen." Hatte er das? Oh Harry, wozu hat Draco dich nur jetzt wieder getrieben?  
  
"Ja, Rylan, ich erinnere mich. Und natürlich halte ich mein Wort. Sag den anderen Bescheid, dass wir uns heute Nachmittag auf dem Feld treffen."  
  
Rylan strahlte ihn an und eilte dann davon. Endlich wieder Quidditch. Ha, die Gryffindors würden die Slytherins alle machen, darauf konnte Draco Gift nehmen. Harry, das war keine gelungene Ausdrucksweise schalt er sich selbst und setzte seinen Weg in den Kerker fort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Und da ihr mir heute wiedereinmal eindrucksvoll eure Unfähigkeit bewiesen habt, erledigt ihr bis zum nächsten Mal alle Aufgaben auf dem Blatt. Und jetzt verschwindet." Mit diesen Worten entließ Draco seine Klasse. Diese drollte sich verschüchtert nach draußen. Es war doch immer das gleiche mit diesen dummen Bälgern.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Draco;" ertönte da Harrys Stimme. Genau das, was Draco an diesem Morgen noch zu seinem Glück gefehlt hatte.  
  
"Was willst du denn?"  
  
"Mit dir reden."  
  
"Machs kurz, die nächste Klasse kommt gleich."  
  
"Dein Traum heute Nacht...."  
  
"Geht dich gar nichts an!" Auch das noch. Harry wollte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft mit ihm darüber reden.  
  
"Draco, ich...."  
  
"Harry, halte deine Nase einfach aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus und versuch hier jetzt nicht deine soziale Ader auszuleben." Tatsächlich, Harry wollte mit ihm Plaudern - über seinen Traum. Ausgerechnet Harry Potter.  
  
"Na fein. Dann nur noch soviel: Deine Slytherins werden gegen die Gryffindors verlieren! Und zwar mit meiner Hilfe!" Und weg war Potter. Was für ein bescheidener Tag heute doch mal wieder war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco beobachtete Harry der laute Befehle über den Quidditchplatz rief. Da war der gute Potter wohl wieder ganz in seinem Element. Die schwarzen Haare noch zerzauster als sonst, die Backen gerötet durch den kalten Wind und die Konzentration. Eigentlich sah Harry doch ganz nett aus. Ja, ein wirklich netter Zauberer, bei dem man froh sein konnte, wenn man ihn als Freund hatte. Freund. Das Wort versetzte Draco einen Stich in die Magengegend. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach Freunde sein? Was hinderte sie daran? Was?  
  
Harry beendete gerade das Training und schickte die Mannschaft zum Duschen. Er selbst blieb auf dem Feld stehen und Draco sah, wie er die Augen schloss und tief die kalte Abendluft einsog.  
  
Wieso ging er jetzt nicht einfach rüber und redete mit Harry über seinen Traum? Er hatte es ihm schließlich angeboten. Warum Harry nicht alles anvertrauen? Alles erzählen? Die ganze Last mit ihm teilen - mit einem Freund. Er sehnte sich so danach dieses unendlich schwere Gewicht von seinen Schultern zu nehmen, mit vertrauten Freunden wieder zu lachen und Spaß zu haben, sich zu entspannen und wohl zu fühlen, geborgen. Doch er tat es nicht. Er blieb stehen und schaute zu, wie die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne Harry in ein orangefarbenes Feuer aus Licht hüllten - lauschte dem leisen Tapsen des herannahenden Wahnsinns.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry reckte sein Gesicht in den kalten Wind. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch und er wusste das es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Sein siebter Sinn was das anging, war in den letzten Jahren immer besser geworden. Irgendetwas scheußliches plante Voldemort und es würde bald geschehen. Doch das war nicht das einzige, das ein seltsames Gefühl in Harrys Bauch verursachte. Und diese zweite Sache machte Harry mehr zu schaffen, als es Voldemort je gekonnt hätte. Eine äußerst angenehme Wärme machte sich daran, das ungute Gefühl zu vertreiben. Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Das war Wahnsinn. Das lag bestimmt an der Aspirustablette von gestern und an ... Oh nein, nicht das - nicht Draco! Harry wand sein Gesicht der untergehenden Sonne zu, welche die feuchten Spuren auf seinen Wangen wie Diamanten blitzen ließ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny schlenderte tagträumend über die Hügel nahe dem Fuchsbau, indem sie mittlerweile alleine wohnte, seit ihre Eltern vor neun Jahren umgekommen waren und ihre Brüder alle ausgezogen waren. Ja, Weiß, sie würde Weiß tragen an ihrer Hochzeit. Ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Harry. Oh wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Das Avada Kedavra durchdrang kaum den rosafarbenen Nebel und erreichte Ginnys Bewusstsein nicht mehr. Mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf dem zarten Gesicht sackte sie tot auf dem Hügel zusammen und eine goldene Decke aus Licht breitete sich über sie aus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort befand sich in einem elegant eingerichteten Zimmer. Sein neues Quartier war wirklich nach seinem Geschmack. Endlich das was ihm zustand. Zufrieden sah er sich um. Sein Blick strich über den marmorne Kamin, die eleganten antiken Möbel mit den zierlichen Schnörkeln und Füßchen, die verspielten Details, die Perserteppiche, die Brokattapete und die schweren Samtvorhänge. Wer glaubte schon, dass der dunkle Lord, der in dieser missgestalteten Hülle steckte, solch einen Sinn für Schönheit und Eleganz hatte? Voldemort lachte bitter auf. Wohl niemand. Aber war es nicht immer so, dass sich hässliche Leute mit Schönheit umgaben? Schließlich blieb sein Blick an der steinernen Statue hängen, die geltungssüchtig inmitten der Pracht stand und die durch die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne golden leuchtete. Wäre das nicht ein nettes Präsent an Dumbledore? Zusammen mit einer Kriegserklärung? Ein boshaftes Lächeln verzerrte die Züge von Voldemorts Gesicht. Doch soweit war es noch nicht. Heute bekamen seine Gegner erst noch ein anderes Geschenk serviert. Das würde sie derart aus der Fassung bringen, dass sie völlig ohne Verstand weiteragieren würden, während er seine Leute formierte. Der Lord wandte sich dem Fenster zu und schaute zufrieden hinunter auf die Truppe Todesser die draußen auf den Kampf vorbereitet wurde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wurmschwanz keuchte erschrocken auf. Hatte der Mann, der reglos vor ihm lag gerade mit den Lidern gezuckt? Konnte das möglich sein? Nach all den Jahren? War sein Hoffen und Pflegen am Ende doch nicht umsonst gewesen? Würde er erwachen und wenigstens noch einen Teil seines Verstandes vorhanden sein? Würde er selbst dann endlich wieder aus dieser Bruchbude kommen, in der er nun schon seit neun Jahren hauste? Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne griff Wurmschwanz nach dem Kamm neben ihm und fuhr damit vorsichtig durch das lange blonde Haar des Mannes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Sonne! Völlig erschöpft und am Ende seiner Kräfte lehnte eine hagere Gestalt, in schwarzen Lumpen, am Eingang einer Höhle. Tränen traten in die schwarzen Augen des blassen Mannes und fanden schließlich ihren Weg die eingesunkenen und zerschundenen Wangen hinunter. Tief atmete der Mann die frische Luft ein. Dann rutschte er die Felswand entlang auf den Boden, wo er sofort einschlief. Dunkelheit breitete sich aus und hüllte ihn schützend ein.  
  
Ende Teil I  
  
Soweit so gut. Wollt ihr mir dazu irgendetwas sagen? ^^ 


	7. Kapitel

Erstmal danke für die Reviews * froi*.

Ich und HdR? Na solange Voldi nicht nach dem einen Ring sucht, Harry nicht barfuss durch die Gegend rennt und Ron sich nicht für seinen Gärtner hält, Lucius keine Strumpfhose anzieht und mit Pfeil und Bogen loszieht, Snape nicht der Erbe Isildurs und damit rechtmäßiger König von Gondor ist, Remus sich nicht plötzlich Arwen nennt und Dumbledore kein Verhältnis mit einem Balrog hat, etc. ist noch alles im grünen Bereich.... * g*. (Hm, wer wäre dann Saruman? ^^)

Gut, dann macht es euch bequem, trinkt einen Schluck Tee * teetasse reich* und esst einen Keks * keks rüber reich*. 

Dann gucken wir jetzt, wie das mit Draco und Harry weitergeht.

Uuuuund Action!

Teil 2 

Kapitel 7

Als Draco die Große Halle betrat, war diese beinahe leer. Nur vereinzelt saßen noch einige Schüler an den Tischen, die hastig ihr Frühstück hinunterschlangen und dann nach draußen eilten. Es war doch immer das gleiche, kaum gab es den ersten Schnee, waren die Racker nicht mehr zu halten. So auch heute. Es hatte die ganze Nacht über geschneit und die Landschaft um Hogwarts sah aus, als hätte ein übereifriger Bäcker eine Zuckerglasur darüber ergossen. Nun ja, ihm sollte es recht sein. So hatte er an diesem Samstagmorgen wenigstens erholsame Ruhe beim Essen. 

Gemütlich setzte er sich an den leeren Lehrertisch, schlürfte einen Schluck Kaffee und nahm dann den Tagespropheten zu Hand. 

„Wollen doch mal sehen, welche Mode heute angesagt ist," murmelte Draco und gönnte sich ein Lächeln, ob seines kleinen Scherzes. Es war schon erstaunlich was ein paar Stunden Schlaf und eine leere Große Halle alles bewirken konnten, denn erst gestern war er kurz vor dem Wahnsinn gestanden.

Gerade als sich Draco neben der Lektüre über seinen Marmeladentoast hermachen wollte, flog eine verspätete Eule herein und direkt auf Draco zu.

„Na, was hast du denn schönes für mich?" Es war ein Brief und das Briefpapier sowie das Wappen des Siegels vermiesten Dracos Laune. Mit gerunzelter Stirn riss der junge Mann den Brief auf und begann widerwillig aber dennoch begierig zu lesen.

_Sohn,_

_ich weiß wir hatten in der Vergangenheit einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten besonders was den Lord angeht. _

_Doch wenn du Dich jetzt für uns entscheidest, werden wir großzügig vergessen, dass Du bisher gegen uns gearbeitet hast. _

_Kehre zurück, tritt Dein rechtmäßiges Erbe an und nimm Deinen Platz an des Lords Seite ein. _

_Zögere nicht länger! Komm sofort nach Malfoy Manor! _

_Ich erwarte Dich!_

_Deine Mutter_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Ganz kurz flammte in Draco der Wunsch auf tatsächlich nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren, zurück, nach Hause zu seiner Mutter. Doch dieses Gefühl erstarb sogleich wieder und stattdessen trat Wut. Diese Frau war nicht mehr seine Mutter. Diese Frau, Narcissa, war eine Fremde für ihn, eine Fremde und seine Feindin, nein eine Mörderin. Denn obwohl der Lord ihren Mann, seinen Vater, zu schlimmerem als den Tod verurteilt hatte, war sie diesem Ungeheuer treu und wollte ihn wieder auf seine Seite ziehen. Doch wieso versuchte sie es ausgerechnet jetzt wieder? Da steckte doch bestimmt irgendetwas dahinter. Der Lord plante etwas. Wenn er jetzt einfach hier sitzen blieb, dann würde er zwar früher oder später erfahren was, aber dann war es zu spät. Sollte er es riskieren der Einladung von Narcissa zu folgen um herauszubekommen um was es ging oder war es am Ende eine Falle? Konnte er das, ohne vor Wut zu platzen? Als Alternative blieb nur hingehen und Narcissa mal wieder die Meinung zu geigen. Das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan und das letzte Mal, hatte er sich danach gleich viel befreiter gefühlt. Ja, das war es was er jetzt brauchte. Einfach völlig rücksichtslos jemand zur Schnecke machen.

Entschlossen stürmte er aus der Halle und prallte mit Harry zusammen.

„Pass doch auf, Potter!"

Harry erwiderte nichts, blickte auf den Boden und fuhr sich nur zerstreut durch seine chaotische Haarpracht. Wieso sich eigentlich bis nach Malfoy Manor bemühen? Warum sich nicht einfach an Harry Potter abreagieren? Gerade holte Draco tief Luft um Harry einen Schwall wüster Beschimpfungen und Verleumdungen an den Kopf zu knallen, als sich Harrys grüne Augen auf ihn richteten. In Draco zog sich alles zusammen. 

„Gestern...  Ginny.... hab sie noch zum Essen eingeladen...." 

„Harry, kannst du auch in vernünftigen Sätzen mit mir reden?" Draco war alarmiert und die Wut und die aggressive Stimmung verflogen. So kannte er Harry überhaupt nicht. Was hatte den Helden der Nation so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht?

„Tot. Ginny ist – tot."

Draco stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Ginny? Tot? 

„Was redest du da für wirres Zeug Potter?"

Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein! „Wer....?" Doch Draco wusste wer. Natürlich. Sie hatten ihre letzte Chance genutzt um ihn auf ihre Seite zu bringen, noch bevor er das mit Ginny erfahren hätte. Narcissa kannte ihn zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er jetzt keine Gnade mehr walten lassen würde, wie er es gelegentlich getan hatte. Aus Harrys Kehle entwand sich ein unterdrückter Schluchzer. 

„Komm Harry", meinte Draco," hier ist wirklich nicht der richtige Platz für einen Zusammenbruch." Zögernd legte er Harry einen Arm um die Schulter und dirigierte den abwesenden jungen Mann Richtung Kerker.

„Jetzt setzt dich erstmal", meinte Draco als sie in seinen Privaträumen angekommen waren. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte Draco Harry noch auffangen bevor dieser hemmungslos weinend zusammenbrach. Irritiert hielt Draco den schluchzenden Körper seinen ehemaligen Feindes in den Armen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass Harry auf dem Gang tatsächlich so nah an einem Zusammenbruch gewesen war. Aber er hätte es sich wirklich denken können. Die Weasleys waren Harrys Familie und wirklich jeder hatte damit gerechnet, dass Harry und Ginny eines Tages heiraten würden. Und jetzt das. Das hatte Harry nicht verdient. Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Was sollte er jetzt mit Harry machen? Was tat man in so einer Situation? Gryffindor Punkte abziehen? Oder eher Slytherin?

„Sch-sch", sagte Draco schließlich und bemühte sich um einen beruhigenden Tonfall. „Sch-sch", wiederholte er. Merlin, wie dämlich sich das anhörte. Aber Floskeln wie „Das wird schon wieder" oder „Na, du brauchst doch net weinen" waren irgendwie unpassend. Also hielt Draco einfach seine Klappe und hielt Harry im Arm, der sich an seiner Schulter ausweinte. 

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden. Doch irgendwann beruhigte sich Harry und sein Verstand schien zurückzukehren, denn urplötzlich schreckte er auf und machte einen Satz nach hinten. 

„Anscheinend geht es dir besser", bemerkte Draco trocken.

Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Das mit Ginny tut mir leid", redete Draco weiter, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. „Ich nehme an, das geht auf Voldemorts Konto?" Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er so ruhig darüber reden konnte. 

Harry nickte, dann hatte er sich wieder soweit im Griff, dass er sprechen konnte.

„Fred und George haben sie heute Morgen gefunden", Harry schluckte. „Sie lag etwas entfernt vom Fuchsbau. Anscheinend hat sie gar nichts davon mitbekommen." Harrys Stimme klang matt.

„Darf ich?" fragte Harry und deutete auf einen Sessel.

„Bitte," meinte Draco. Dankbar setzte sich Harry und seine Finger krallten sich in die Armlehnen.

„Sie haben auch eine Nachricht bei ihr gefunden – von Voldemort. Darin stand „Für Ron. Mit den besten Grüßen, Lord Voldemort"."

Das war doch wirklich das Letzte. 

„Ron war völlig außer sich. Sie mussten ihn mit einem Beruhigungszauber ruhigstellen. Aber du kannst dir sicher denken, was kommen wird. Ron wird uns verstärkt auf Jagd schicken und von Gnade wird er nichts hören wollen. Aber genaugenommen, ist das auch das, was ich will."

„Und wahrscheinlich auch genau das was der Lord will. Harry, überleg doch mal. Der Lord ist nicht blöd! Er hat genau damit gerechnet. Er will das wir ihn und seine Todesser jagen! Er verfolgt damit irgendeinen Plan!" So blöd konnte Harry doch wirklich nicht sein, dass er das nicht sah.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, was der Lord will! Ich will Rache!"

Harry war so blöd. 

Von Mattigkeit war jetzt keine Spur mehr in Harrys Stimme. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen leuchteten unheilsverkündend.  

"Jetzt schlaf erstmal `ne Nacht drüber," schlug Draco vor. 

Harry sprang auf. „Dir ist das wohl völlig gleichgültig! Aber das hätte ich mir auch denken können!" Zornig funkelten grüne Augen blaue an. Draco sog scharf die Luft ein. 

„Was soll man auch von dir anderes erwarten?!" sprach Harry weiter. „Von einem Malfoy", er spuckte das Wort regelrecht heraus.

„Harry, ich verstehe ja, dass dich das alles ziemlich mitnimmt, und das du wütend bist." Draco quetschte die Wörter zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. „Daher rate ich dir jetzt lieber still zu sein, bevor du noch irgendetwas sagst, das du später bereust." 'Und bevor deine Worte mich zu etwas verleiten, was ich vielleicht später bereuen könnte', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Von dir lass ich mir nicht den Mund verbieten! Von dir nicht! Gib doch zu, dass du es gewusst hast! Du steckst doch mit Voldemort unter einer Decke! Schon von Anfang an! Bestimmt hast du immer heimlich über uns gelacht! Und jetzt labst du dich an meinem Schmerz! Es hat dich bestimmt diebisch gefreut als ich mich gerade bei dir ausgeweint habe, stimmt's? Das muss dir doch gefallen haben, Harry Potter völlig fertig zu sehen! Für dich muss ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen sein!" Harrys Gesicht war krebsrot und er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

Draco starrte Harry an und in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich.

„Am Ende hast du selbst Ginny getötet", das hatte Harry leise aber deutlich ausgesprochen. 

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag flammte in Draco Wut auf, heizte ihm ein und trieb ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. 

„Harry, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, was du da gerade gesagt hast?" fragte der blonde Mann ungläubig.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry war sich nicht sicher was er glaubte. Im Moment stand er völlig neben sich und sah nur erstaunt zu, wie er Draco ungeheure Dinge an den Kopf warf. Wieso tat er das? Draco hatte wirklich oft genug bewiesen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand und nur die Erinnerungen an die ersten vier Schuljahre hatten Ron und ihn immer auf Distanz gehen lassen. Wieso sagte er so etwas zu Draco? - Schlicht aus dem Grund, dass er wütend auf Draco war und noch viel mehr auf sich selbst. Mit Ginny hatte das gerade eben überhaupt nichts zu tun gehabt. Warum musste Draco auch so nett sein? Und so ungewollt lustig? Und dazu noch so verdammt gutaussehend? Und wieso hatte er sich selbst nicht im Griff? Er wollte das nicht! Er wollte Draco nicht unwiderstehlich finden! So geheimnisvoll. Er wollte sich in seinen Armen nicht geborgen fühlen! Er wollte Draco einfach nur nicht leiden und ihn ärgern können, wann immer sich eine Gelegenheit bot. Das war es, was er wollte. Und da Angriff bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung war, hatte er angegriffen. Draco würde ihn jetzt hassen und das würde es für Harry leichter machen. Oder?

„Raus!" Dracos laute und zornige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

„RAUS!" wiederholte Draco mit mehr Nachdruck. 

Harry stockte der Atem, in Dracos Gesicht spiegelte sich Schmerz und unverhohlene Wut. Wie gern hätte er jetzt Draco in den Arm genommen.... Woah nein! Harry stürmte aus Dracos Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann rannte er durch die dunklen Gänge, hinaus, in die kalte frische Luft. Er rannte und rannte, bis er glaubte, die Lunge würde ihm platzen und das Herz zerspringen. Völlig am Ende ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen, wo er sein heißes Gesicht in den kalten feuchten Schnee drückte.


	8. Kapitel

Gut, auch ich werde mich jetzt den hier üblichen Gebräuchen beugen. Also:

@Angel-Liam: erstmal danke. Action? Ähähähä, die Action verfolgt mich, aber ich bin schneller. Naja, a bisserl was kommt in Teil 3. Hm, die Widmung.... Wer weiß schon was in Voldis Kopf vorgeht? ^^

@seelenstaub: Danke * rot wird*. Dialekt? * ggg* Eine Freundin von mir hat sich nur die erste Seite angeguckt und dann gemeint: „Des isch ja total Hochdeutsch!"

@all: Glaubt mir, ihr wollt nicht wirklich wissen wie es weitergeht. Teil 2 wird nämlich relativ langweilig. Wie gesagt, keine Action und Teil 3... also Teil 3.... ist blöd.

Achtung: Mit dem nächsten Kapitelupload werde ich auch den Titel der Story ändern. Der neue Titel wird „- Am Ende -" heißen. Der derzeitige Titel passt nämlich wie schon mal erwähnt, nicht so ganz zur Story (ist ne lange Geschichte warum die Story diesen Titel dann überhaupt hat * g*). Der neue Titel, also naja, passt jedenfalls besser als der alte.

8.

Draco war völlig fassungslos. Dieser Potter! War der vollkommen verrückt geworden? Hatte der Lord ihm durch irgendeinen Zauber den Verstand geraubt? 

Draco setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen, schlug die Beine übereinander, während seine Finger an der Sessellehne herumfingerten. Das war es also, was Potter und auch die anderem von ihm dachten. Hielten ihn für einen hinterhältigen Spion des Lords. Ausgerechnet ihn! 

Draco stand wieder auf und schritt unruhig durch das Zimmer, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Wie konnten sie das von ihm denken? Von ihm, der seit sechs Jahren kein Wort mehr mit seiner Mutter gewechselt hatte.... Aber das konnten sie ja nicht wissen.... Seine Mutter! Der blonde Mann blieb abrupt stehen. Ja, seine Mutter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurz darauf stand der Zaubertränkemeister vor einem Schmiedeeisernentor, in dem sich zwei große „M" ineinanderschlangen. Links und Rechts davon zog sich eine hohe mittelalterliche Steinmauer um das Anwesen, Dracos Zuhause, sein Besitz. Er fuhr sich über die kurzen blonden Haare. Nein, noch hatte er sich nicht dafür entschieden sein Erbe anzutreten, noch trug er nicht das Zeichen, dass ihn als Herr über Malfoy Manor auswies – lange Haare. 

Andächtig ließ der blonde Mann seine Finger über die Stäbe des Tores gleiten. Die vereinzelten Rostflecken entgingen ihm dabei nicht. Dann packten die Finger kraftvoll zu und drückten das Tor auf. Die Augen des Professors folgten dem weißen Kiesweg, der sich vom Tor durch den verwilderten Park bis hin zu dem stattlichen Herrenhaus erstreckte, welches sich düster gegen die schwarzen Wolken abzeichnete. Andächtig schritt Draco nun diesen Weg entlang, das Haus vor sich fest im Blick. Die geschlossenen Fensterläden taten ein Übriges um die Villa verlassen und abweisend wirken zu lassen. 

Kurz tauchte vor Dracos innerem Auge eine Erinnerung auf. Blumen hatten die Beete auf dem gepflegten Rasen geziert, Schmetterlinge waren durch die Luft geflattert, Bienen waren fleißig umhergesummt, Vögel hatten in den Bäumen gezwitschert, ein Gärtner hatte sich an den Hecken zu schaffen gemacht.

Nun stand er vor der schweren hölzernen Eingangstür, die finster vor ihm aufragte. 

Im Haus selbst war es ebenfalls düster und bevor er es sich versah, eilte Draco von Raum zu Raum und öffnete die Fensterläden, ließ Licht herein. 

Schließlich stand er wieder in der Eingangshalle und sah sich zufrieden um. Ein Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, ‚zu Hause'. Und trotz allem was passiert war, breitete sich in ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit aus. 

„Willkommen daheim", erklang Narcissas Stimme. Draco sah auf und blickte direkt in die Augen seiner Mutter.

Vorhin, in Hogwarts, hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als seine Mutter zu sehen, sich von ihr in die Arme nehmen zu lassen, sich an ihrer Schulter auszuweinen. Doch jetzt fragte er sich, wie weggetreten er wohl gewesen war, um tatsächlich hierher zukommen. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, wie seine Mutter wirklich war? Kalt, falsch und boshaft. Ja, das war sie, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Auch wenn sie jetzt wieder ganz die liebenswürdige Narcissa war. Er wusste, dass das nur Fassade war, er hatte das Gesicht hinter der Maske gesehen, die sie immer zur Schau trug. Damals. Oh ja, er konnte sich noch zu gut an das hasserfüllte Funkeln in ihren Augen erinnern, die Genugtuung in ihrem Gesicht und das böse Lachen. Damals, vor bald zehn Jahren. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchzuckte sein Herz, als das Bild seinen Vaters in Dracos Erinnerung aufblitzte. Doch immerhin war er Narcissas Sohn. Also lächelte er seine Mutter an und drückte sie an sich.

„Bist du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen", drang ihm die leise Stimme seiner Mutter ins Ohr. „Ich hatte es so gehofft."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wenig später saßen sich die beiden im Wohnzimmer gegenüber. Im Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer und Narcissa und ihr Sohn hatten es sich teeschlürfend in großen Ohrensesseln davor gemütlich gemacht. Während seine Mutter Smalltalk betrieb, von dieser und jener Hochzeit erzählte, von Festen und Festlichkeiten berichtete und über die Mode und das Wetter plauderte, drifteten Dracos Gedanken in die Vergangenheit ab, zu Eliza. Er verstand einfach nicht, was Eliza mit all dem zu tun gehab hatte. Wieso war sie mit seinem Vater und Snape in Askaban gewesen? Warum hatte Voldemort sie bestraft? Weswegen war das alles überhaupt geschehen? Das einzige das er wusste war, dass die Verurteilung seines Vaters offenbar genau das gewesen war, was seine Mutter gewollt hatte. Und noch etwas wusste er mit der Bestimmtheit des Todes, er würde Eliza retten und wenn es das letzte war, das er tat. Eliza. Für ihn war sie das schönste Geschöpf auf dieser Erde. Ihr seidiges, langes, schwarzes Haar, ihre blauen Augen, deren Blick einem durch und durch ging, die etwas zu große Nase, das etwas zu ausgeprägte Kinn, der sinnliche Mund, die weiße Haut und die natürliche Arroganz ihrer Haltung. Für ihn war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau. Gerade hatte sein fünftes Schuljahr begonnen. Es war Montagmorgen und er war bereits am Slytherintisch gesessen, als sie in die Große Halle gekommen war. Sofort hatte das Gemurmel eingesetzt, Dumbledores Enkelin war aus Beauxbatons hergekommen um hier ihr letztes Schuljahr zu verbringen. 

Während der ganzen Zeit, hatte sie Draco nicht einmal beachtet und er hatte sich auch keine wirklichen Hoffnungen gemacht, dazu war die Liste der Gründe die gegen eine Beziehung standen, begonnen mit dem Altersunterschied, einfach zu lang. Und dann an jenem Tag in Askaban, hatten sich ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet, sie hatte ihn erkannt, sie hatte gewusst wer er war, und sie hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Oh, sie war so tapfer gewesen als sie langsam versteinerte, trotzig hatte sie Voldemort das Kinn entgegengereckt. Und seit diesem Tag forschte er nach dem Versteinerungstrank, um endlich das Gegenmittel zu bekommen, das sie erlösen würde. Sie würde ihm auf ewig dankbar sein und sie würde erkennen, dass sie ihn liebte. Dann würden sie heiraten und ihre Kinder würden im Park von Malfoy Manor spielen.

„Eliza", es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, das über Dracos Lippen kam.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte seine Mutter scharf und holte ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Bitte?", fragte Draco verlegen. Narcissa fixierte ihn scharf. Der Blick seiner Mutter jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken.

„Der Name, den du gerade erwähnt hast. Eliza"; erklärte seine Mutter gefährlich ruhig.

Draco fühlte sich ertappt. Er wusste nicht wieso er dieses seltsame Gefühl hatte, aber er hatte es.

Narcissa stand mit einem Ruck auf. „Ich fasse es nicht! Da habe ich wirklich geglaubt, du wärest zu Verstand gekommen, würdest deinen Platz an des Lords Seite einnehmen und den Namen Malfoy reinwaschen und was muss ich feststellen?! - ", die edle Dame schien ziemlich zornig zu sein. Ihr feines blasses Gesicht hatte eine rötliche Färbung angenommen und ihre Augen sprühten Funken. Draco duckte sich in den Sessel und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, wie ein kleiner Junge. „ – Deine Gedanken werden von dieser kleinen Schlampe Eliza Dumbledore beherrscht!" Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern.

„Wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen!", herrschte Narcissa ihn an. „Ich habe es genau gehört! Und ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck.... von deinem Vater"; fügte sie mit einem heißeren Flüstern hinzu. „Jetzt ist mir auch klar warum du Zaubertränkemeister geworden bist. Du willst sie erlösen. Und was glaubst du kommt dann?"

Narcissa sah ihren Sohn nicht an. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, hinaus auf den verwilderten Park. Wartendes Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. Lügen schienen keinen Sinn zu machen, daher beschloss Draco seiner Mutter die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Wir lieben uns.... Ich liebe sie.... Sie wird mich lieben...."

„Das glaubst du? Kennst du sie überhaupt? Ich meine wirklich?", die Stimme der blonden Frau klang nun weicher, mehr nach einer besorgten Mutter, als nach der Furie, die sie gerade eben noch gewesen war.

„Ich habe sie gesehen.... Sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten."

„Draco, Junge, sei doch nicht dumm. Du kennst das Mädchen doch gar nicht. Hast sie vielleicht ein paarmal gesehen. Du weiß nichts über sie, kennst ihre Geschichte nicht", Narcissa wand sich nun wieder ihrem Sohn zu und sah ihn ernst an. „Setzt doch für sie nicht deine Zukunft aufs Spiel. Vergiss sie. Es gibt so viele andere Mädchen, Schönheiten aus gutem Haus, deren Familien dem Lord treu ergeben sind. Du könntest jede von ihnen haben, sie würden sich um dich reißen."

Draco wusste, dass es seiner Mutter nicht um sein Wohl ging, sondern nur darum ihn auf die Seite des Lords zu bringen, damit sie gut dastand.

„Es tut mir leid Mutter. Ich kann sie nicht vergessen, ich werde...."

„Du Idiot!", fauchte Narcissa ihn an. Wahnsinn flackerte in ihren Augen auf und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hasserfüllten Maske. „Du willst es wohl auf die harte Tour, was? Dann werde ich dich jetzt über das feine Fräulein Dumbledore aufklären."

„Vergiss es Mutter. Ich würde dir ohnehin kein Wort glauben, also spar dir den Atem. Es war ein Fehler überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Darum gehe ich jetzt. Lebwohl Mutter." Mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und verließ den Raum.

„Dann geh doch! Lauf doch in dein Verderben! Geschieht dir Recht! Und sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!" Das Letzte das Draco hörte als er aus dem Haus trat, war das verrückte Lachen von Narcissa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Langsam kam Snape zu sich. Zunächst hatte er noch Probleme mit der Orientierung, doch allmählich wurde ihm klar, dass er es wirklich geschafft hatte. Er war dieser Hölle entkommen in die Voldemort in verbannt hatte. Er hatte überlebt und war entkommen! Die Alternative, dass dies nur eine weitere Illusion war, drängte er beiseite. Er war frei! Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, wobei er sich an der rauen Felswand des Höhleneingangs, in dem er sich befand, abstützte. Dann streckte er seinen Rücken, straffte seine Schultern und reckte den Kopf nach oben. Er hatte gesiegt.

„Ich bin FREEEIIIIIII!!!!!!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften in die Welt hinaus. „Hörst du mich Voldemort?! Ich bin frei! Und ich werde dich finden und vernichten! So wahr ich hier stehe!" Entschlossen ballte er die Fäuste. Tief sog er den Duft der Freiheit ein, füllte seine Lungen damit und fing an zu Husten. Die Attacke zwang ihn schließlich in die Knie und die Blutspritzer vor ihm auf dem Stein sagten ihm, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich behandeln lassen sollte. Er sollte wirklich keine Zeit verlieren, denn vor ihm lag ein langer und beschwerlicher Weg, den er ohne Zauberstab zurücklegen musste. So machte sich der einstmals stattliche Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts zu seiner alten Arbeitsstelle auf.


	9. Kapitel

An dieser Stelle will ich jetzt erstmal was zu HP 5 sagen: "ICH WILL JETZT SOFORT BAND 6 UND 7!!!!" 

Okay. Ja mir geht es gut, fantastisch, ich bin kein bisschen verrückt oder so und ich will auch nicht Harry Potter heiraten. (Nicht wenn ich Snape oder Draco krieg, oder beide * hihi*.) Gibt es eigentlich ein Leben nach Harry Potter? Ich fürchte nicht für mich. Äh, was ich eigentlich wollte, also meine Story basiert immer noch auf den ersten vier Bänden. Es ist jedoch möglich, dass ich das Wissen aus Band 5 in die Kapitel, die ich jetzt noch schreibe, einfließen lassen, insofern das mir und der Geschichte dienlich ist, versteht sich.

@Angel: Ohne Snape geht nix. Mal sehn was ich sonst noch so zusammengepuzzelt kriege und wie viel Klebstoff ich dazu brauche ^^. 

@Lyonessheart: Hach, Draco und Harry * seufz*. Na, ich will ja jetzt nicht zuviel verraten * hehe*. 

@LeakyC: Nun, was soll man dazu sagen? War das ein Bestechungsversuch * g*? Jedenfalls "danke". 

Gut, nach dem etwas sinnlosen Kapitel 8, kommen wir nun zu Kapitel 9. (Wenn das so hinhaut, wie ich will (bis jetzt sieht´s gut aus), dann haben wir jetzt Halbzeit.)

9.

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry sich auf das Quidditchmatch zu konzentrieren. Wenn das, was der Sprecher sagte stimmte, dann lagen die Gryffindors mit 50 Punkten vor den Slytherins. 

Dieses Spiel dauerte nun schon eine halbe Stunde und das bei nicht gerade angenehmen Temperaturen. Doch Harry war warm und das lag nicht an den dicken Wintersache die er trug, sondern vielmehr an Dracos unmittelbarer Nähe. Der blonde Professor saß direkt neben ihm auf der Tribüne und verfolgte gespannt das Geschehen in der Luft. Harry war das ziemlich egal. Sollten die Slytherins doch gewinnen – wenn es Draco glücklich machte. 

Seit dem Streit oder besser Harrys Selbstschutzausraster vor zwei Wochen hatten es die beiden vortrefflich verstanden sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und wenn sie sich doch getroffen hatten, was eben manchmal unausweichlich war, vor allem da Harry ja das Training der Gryffindormannschaft übernommen hatte, hatten sie sich angeschwiegen. Doch Harrys Rechnung, dass es ihm dadurch besser ging, war nicht aufgegangen. Nachts konnte er nicht schlafen, da er ständig an Draco denken musste, tagsüber konnte er nichts essen, da er ständig an Draco denken musste und konzentrieren konnte er sich auch nicht, da er ständig an Draco denken musste. Vor allem das mit der Konzentration war ein großes Problem, da das in seinem Job tödlich sein konnte. Tatsächlich grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass er die letzten zwei Wochen überlebt hatte. Ron hatte wie erwartet den Befehl gegeben, die Todesser verstärkt zu jagen und Harry war dem mit Freuden nachgekommen. Er verspürte dabei eine Art Genugtuung und hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl, Voldemort damit zu treffen. Dennoch wusste er, dass Draco Recht damit hatte, dass der Lord wollte, dass sie seine Todesser unerbittlich jagten. Doch er konnte nicht anders, genauso wenig wie Ron und die anderen Weasley Brüder, die sich nun ebenfalls an der Jagd beteiligten. Ginnys Tod hatte die Familie stark getroffen. Ron war seit dem einfach nicht mehr der Selbe (er hatte sogar durchgesetzt, dass die Auroren nun die Unverzeihlichen Flüche einsetzen durften) und Harry bezweifelte, dass er es je wieder werden würde.– Schon wieder ein Tor für die Gryffindors. Draco grummelte missmutig vor sich hin. – Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Nein, nicht wirklich verändert, er hatte sich nur noch mehr in sich zurückgezogen. Hermine hatte Harry deswegen auch schon angesprochen und nicht schlecht verwundert dreingeschaut, als er ihr eröffnet hatte, dass ihm das auch schon aufgefallen war. Er sollte wirklich besser darauf achten, was er sagte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Dracos Verhalten nicht mit dem Streit zusammenhing, oder? Wenn Draco doch nur mit ihm reden würde.... Aber das konnte er nach seiner Glanzleistung wohl entgültig vergessen. 

Um ihn herum sprangen die Leute jubelnd von den Bänken. Jemand hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Harry richtete seinen Blick auf die Spieler. Sah er das richtig, dass die Slytherins jubelten? Hatte es Duane Hall also tatsächlich geschafft. Nun, vielleicht würde das ja ein kleines Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht zaubern. Oh Harry, das muss aufhören. Wider seinen Willen schielte Harry zu seinem Nebensitzer hinüber und tatsächlich zuckten dessen Mundwinkel nach oben. Erleichterung und Freude durchfluteten Harry. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, Hermine. 

„Tja, Harry, was soll ich dazu sagen?", fragte sie mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Am besten gar nichts"; nuschelte er.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Den restlichen Tag waren die Slytherins mit Feiern beschäftigt, während die geschlagenen Gryffindors missmutig in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte", meinte Rylan Collins zum tausendsten Mal. Wie unter Schock saß der Mannschaftskapitän auf einem Stuhl und starrte vor sich hin.

„Rylan, jetzt mach dich nicht fertig. Eigentlich ist es doch nur ein Spiel. Und wir alle wissen, dass du der bessere Sucher bist", versuchte Acton Scarlet seinem Freund gut zuzureden.

„Ja, Duane hatte einfach nur verdammtes Glück," stimmte Darrel Pearson ihm zu.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht wie das passieren konnte", murmelte Rylan wieder.

Acton und Darrel sahen sich besorgt an. Es schien ihren Freund wirklich schlimm getroffen zu haben.

„Lass uns nach Harrys suchen", flüsterte Darrel dem Sohn des Ministers zu, „vielleicht hat er eine Idee, was wir mit dem Häufchen Elend da machen sollen."

Acton nickte zustimmend und die beiden machten sich auf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als die beiden Schüler beschlossen draußen nach Harry Potter zu suchen. Während ihrer Suche waren sie hin und wieder einigen Slytherins begegnet, die es regelrecht genossen, den beiden Gryffindors die Niederlage unter die Nase zu reiben. So konnten sich die Zwei schon ungefähr ausmalen, wie die nächsten Wochen aussehen würden.

„Oh diese Slytherins!", machte der emotionale Darrel seiner Wut platzt, sobald sie an der frischen Luft waren. „Die ticken doch alle nicht ganz richtig!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast"; erwiderte Acton, „Was glaubst du denn wie wir uns an ihrer Stelle verhalten würden?"

„Sei doch nicht immer so vernünftig! Regt dich das denn kein bisschen auf?!"

„Najaaaaa...... Dem ein oder anderen könnte ich schon `ne Abreibung verpassen", meinte Acton und grinste schelmisch.

„Und allen voran Professor Malfoy"; ergänzte Darrel mit breitem Grinsen.

„Was ist mit dem Professor?"

Die beiden wirbelten erschrocken herum.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er musste einfach über die schreckensbleichen Gesichter der Beiden grinsen. Als Darrel und Acton ihn erkannten, sah man ihnen die Erleichterung regelrecht an.

„Ihr solltet besser aufpassen, wenn ihr fiese Pläne schmiedet."

„Danke für den Tipp, Harry," grinste Darrel.

„Keine Ursache. Was wollt ihr bei dieser Kälte eigentlich hier draußen?" fragte der Erwachsene.

„Wir haben dich gesucht. Es geht um Rylan...." erklärte Acton.

Harry nickte wissend. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie es Rylan jetzt ging. Viel mehr hätte es ihn jetzt aber interessiert wie es Draco ging.... Nun ja.

„Wollen doch mal sehen, was ich für euren Kapitän tun kann", meinte der Auror und die Drei gingen Richtung Schloss zurück.

Auch wenn Harrys Konzentration in den letzten Tagen etwas gelitten hatte, so entging ihm die Gestalt, die sich dem Schloss näherte, dennoch nicht. Zugegeben, die Person machte auch keinerlei Anstalten sich zu verbergen. Am Ende war es gar nur ein Schüler. Doch Harry war sich sicher, dass dem nicht so war.

„Geht schon mal vor," sagte er daher zu seinen Begleitern. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Darrel und Acton nur bis zum Eingang gingen und dort neugierig stehen blieben.

Der junge Auror schlenderte auf die Gestalt zu und beobachtete sie dabei genau. Um wirklich etwas zu erkennen war es bereits zu dunkel, trotzdem registrierte er die gebeugte Haltung und den schleppenden Gang. Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte, denn das war ganz sicher kein Schüler.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er als er die Person erreicht hatte. Das erste, das er hörte, war der rasselnde Atem, gefolgt von keuchendem Husten. Das klang gar nicht gut. Harry griff zu, um die hustengebeutelte Gestalt zu stützen. Seine Finger umklammerten einen sehnigen, knochigen Körper, ein Mann, tippte Harry, die Kleidung nicht viel mehr als schwarze Fetzen. Wer auch immer das war, brauchte offensichtlich Hilfe.

„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie auf die Krankenstation", meinte Harry mit bestimmter, ruhiger Stimme. Der Mann wand ihm den Kopf zu, schwarze Augen blitzen in der Dunkelheit auf.

„Potter?", fragte eine atemlose, heißere, aber unverwechselbare Stimme. Die nächste Hustenattacke schüttelte den Körper.

Dem jungen Mann lief es heißkalt den Rücken hinunter. Das war doch nicht möglich. Das war völlig ausgeschlossen. Aber niemand sonst hatte je seinen Namen auf diese Weise ausgesprochen und schon gar nicht mit dieser Stimme.

„Professor Snape!", keuchte Harry fassungslos auf.

„Was ist Potter" – husten – „noch nie einen" – husten „kranken Mann gesehen?" Eine längere Hustenattacke folgte der Rede. „Jetzt bringen Sie mich endlich zu Poppy Mister Potter!" – husten – „Oder hält ihre Berühmtheit Sie davon ab?"

Harry stand da wie angewurzelt.

„5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mister Potter!", zischte Snape mit rasselndem Atem. 

Beinahe hätte Harry lautlosgelacht - Snape war wirklich zurück – aber eben nur beinahe. Kurzerhand hob Harry den Professor hoch, der erschreckend leicht war, und trug ihn Richtung Schloss. 

„Sie sind aber ganz schön gewachsen, Potter."

„Und Sie haben sich gar nicht verändert, Professor." Das war gelogen, zumindest was das Äußere betraf.

Snape reagierte darauf nicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Kopf ruhte an Harrys Schulter.

Das helle Licht im Schloss offenbarte Harry dann das volle Ausmaß der Veränderung. Snapes schwarze Haare waren schmutzig und verfilzt, das Gesicht abgehärmt und voller Schrammen, die Wangen tief eingesunken, unter den Augen lagen dunkle Augenringe, die Lippen waren aufgesprungen und auf dem Kinn klebte getrocknetes Blut. Die schwarzen Fetzen, die Harry als Snapes ehemalige Lehrerrobe identifizierte bedeckten den knochigen Körper nur spärlich. Hier und da blitze nackte Haut auf, übersät von blauen Flecken, Kratzern, Wunden und Narben. Da wurde der schlaffe Körper wieder von einem Hustenanfall gebeutelt und nun wusste der junge Mann auch, woher das Blut aufs Snapes Kinn kam. Dem Auror zog sich der Magen zusammen und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer so zu sehen, auch wenn dieser ihn einst tyrannisiert hatte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die Nachricht, dass angeblich der für tot gehaltene Professor Snape wiederaufgetaucht war, verbreite sich in Hogwarts wie ein Lauffeuer. Das hatte sogar Rylan aus seinem Schockzustand geholt. 

Nun standen Acton, Darrel und Rylan gespannt vor der Krankenstation und mit ihnen fast die gesamte Schülerschaft. So ein Ereignis konnte und durfte man sich schließlich nicht entgehen lassen. 

„Und ihr seit euch wirklich sicher, dass er ihn Professor Snape genannt hat?" fragte Duane skeptisch die beiden Gryffindors.

„Glaubs doch einfach, Duane!", fuhr Darrel ihn an.

„Ist ja gut. Man wird ja wohl noch mal fragen dürfen."

Hinter den Jungs kam Bewegung in die Menge.

„Macht Platz! 5 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!! Aus dem Weg! 5 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!! Lasst mich durch! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!!", Draco bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Masse. Nun erreichte er Rylan und die anderen.

„Ist es wirklich Professor Snape?", fragte Duane.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?!", fuhr Draco ihn an. „Und jetzt mach Platz!"

„Wieso muss ich diese Neuigkeit durch Schüler erfahren?", fragte der junge Malfoy, als er endlich in der Krankenstation war. Der nur schwer unterdrückte Zorn, war deutlich in seiner Stimme hörbar.

„Nur die Ruhe Draco", meinte Dumbledore gutmütig. „Du hättest es noch früh genug erfahren."

„Er ist es also wirklich." Eine Flutwelle an Gefühlen brach über den blonden Mann herein, machten ihn schwindelnd, Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und alles drehte sich um ihn. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn, seine Füße gaben nach und er spürte wie er fiel....

  



	10. Kapitel

@Angel-Liam: Erstmal Danke und nur Geduld. Mein Herz schlägt nunmal für Slytherin, schande über mich und meine Kuh ^^. Slash? Wenn meine momentane Stimmung anhält, könnte da durchaus noch was draus werden. 

@Seelenstaub: "... direkt ins eine Arme", war auch mein erster Gedanke beim Schreiben ^^. Diese Verwirrung spiegelt nur meinen Geisteszustand wieder ^^. Also Hut ab vor jedem, der diese Story bis zum Schluss durchhält und dann auch noch einigermaßen einen Überblick hat. Was Ron betrifft, okay, das ist vielleicht krass, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren würde, wenn der Lord das in dieser Manier mit meiner Schwester machen würde und ich sowieso ein Hitzkopf wäre. Außerdem hat Tom fest mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet * hehe*. Was Harry angeht, so ist er in dieser Situation ein Spiegel meiner selbst. (Lieber depri schieben oder Tod umfallen, als dem Typ (der anscheinend eine andere liebt) zu sagen, was man für ihn empfindet... Und Harry ist dazu noch in einen Mann verschossen.) Außerdem muss Harry so reagieren * g*.

@LeakyC: Oh, die beiden werden noch viel mehr leiden ^^. Snape und Harry - dank meinen sieben-Meilen-Stiefeln mit denen ich rücksichtslos durch die Story latsche, wird das eher sträflich vernachlässigt. Okay, das mit der Bestechung nehm ich zurück ^^. Die Titeländerung, ja also, der alte Titel stammte noch aus der grauen Vorzeit dieser Geschichte. Ich hab den eben übernommen gehabt und schließlich festgestellt, dass er zu der Geschichte, so wie sie jetzt ist, nicht passt.

@Mael: Danke, * froi* * hüpf* mein Schreibstil hat sich verbessert. Warum Draco umgekippt ist, wird sich in diesem Kapitel mehr oder weniger aufklären. Das war übrigens "Draco kippt um 1/3". 

Hm, meine @s sind ja schon fast so lang wie das Kapitel. Kann es sein, dass ich eine alter Labertasche bin? Ja, ganz eindeutig. Und jetzt führst du auch schon Selbstgespräche am PC. Halt doch einfach die Klappe. 

Also weiter in dem Verwirrspiel ^^ oder Puzzle.

10.

Harry lag rücklings in seinem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen starr an die Decke gerichtet. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, zuviel war heute Abend passiert. Außerdem nagte die Sorge an ihm, die Sorge um Draco und auch um Professor Snape. Poppy hatte zwar gemeint, dass der junge Mann sich schnell wieder erholen würde, aber dennoch. Ihm wollte einfach nicht Dracos Gesicht aus dem Kopf gehen, die unterschiedlichen Emotionen die über das sonst so kühle Antlitz gehuscht waren, unbeschreiblich. So schnell wie dem blonden Mann die Füße versagt hatten, hatte keiner reagieren können – nicht einmal er. Der Zusammenbruch hing bestimmt mit den Geschehnissen von damals zusammen. Vielleicht würden sie nun endlich erfahren was passiert war, jetzt da Snape wieder da war – solange er noch da war. Der Gesundheitszustand des Kinderschrecks war äußerst schlecht und Harry war die Sorge in Poppys Gesicht nicht entgangen. Was Severus Snape anging hatte er sehr gemischte Empfindungen. Am besten erinnerte er sich eben an die schlechten Seiten, an den Hass in Snapes Augen, an den Hohn, die ungerechte Behandlung. Wie hatten Ron, Hermine und er sich zunächst mit den anderen Schülern gefreut, als Snape verschwunden war. Die Freude hatte aber nicht lange gehalten, bei allen nicht. Denn in einem Punkt waren sich alle einige, dem Zaubertränkemeister war etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen. Langsam war ihnen bewusst geworden, dass das was alle gewollt hatten eingetreten war. Jetzt, da ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war, wollten sie jedoch nichts lieber als dass Snape unversehrt zurückkehren würde. Vor allem Harry hatte sein Gewissen enorm zugesetzt, da sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass Snape eigentlich immer auf seiner Seite gestanden hatte, auf seine eigene Art und Weise.

Nun war der Professor wieder aufgetaucht. Ein Wrack. Kaum mehr als der Mann zu erkennen, der er gewesen war. Harrys Kehle schnürte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wollte, dass Snape überlebte, dass er wieder zu Kräften kam. Verdammt!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Völlig durchnächtigt kreuzte Harry am nächsten Morgen im Krankenflügel auf. Blass lag der ältere der beiden Zaubertränkemeister in seinen Kissen, der Atem ging langsam und rasselnd.

Dem Jüngeren schien es dafür wieder besser zugehen. Er saß aufrecht im Bett und blickte ebenso besorgt wie Harry auf Snape.

„Es ist ein Wunder", meinte er ohne Harry anzusehen. „Er wird doch überleben?" Dracos blaue Augen richteten sich nun flehentlich auf Harry, schauten ihn an, als Läge die Entscheidung über Leben und Tod einzig und allein bei ihm, als sei er das rettende Stück Holz in einem endlosen Ozean. Der Chef der Auroren schluckte schwer. Was sollte er sagen? Was war richtig? Würde Draco die Wahrheit verkraften? Ernst besah er sich den blonden Mann. Mit hängenden Schultern hockte dieser in seinem Bett, mehr ein verlassenes Kind das Trost brauchte, als ein gestandener erwachsener Mann. In Harry schrie alles danach Draco in den Arm zu nehmen, ihm alles zu geben was dieser wollte, was er zu geben hatte und noch mehr.

„Snape schafft das schon", sagte Harry stattdessen und zwang sich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Bei Merlin er musste hier raus! Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürzte der Auror aus dem Zimmer. Ein unerklärlicher Druck auf der Lunge raubte ihm den Atem, ein Gefühl von Leere, von Verlust breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Er wusste, dass das sofort wieder verschwinden würde, sobald Draco in sichtbarer Nähe wäre. Aber er untersagte es sich. Er würde lernen müssen mit diesem Gefühl zu leben und er wusste, dass es sehr schwierig werden würde, die Leere nicht sein Herz verschlingen zu lassen.

„Harry! Gut das ich dich hier finde"; unterbrach Remus Lupin Harrys finstere Gedanken.

„Was gibt's denn?"

„Es geht um Minister Scarlet." Harry sah dem Professor an, dass er hier nicht mehr sagen wollte. Also nickte er und folgte dem anderen Mann in Dumbledores Büro.

„Das Wichtigste in Kürze", begann Hermine sofort als ihr Chef den Raum betrat. „Man hat wieder einmal versucht den Minister zu vergiften. Er befindet sich jetzt in St. Mungos, sein Zustand ist kritisch. Außerdem konnte ein Verdächtiger gefasst werden."

„Dann nichts wie hin." Der junge Mann war ehrlich erfreut über die Ablenkung, auch wenn das nicht gerade eine moralische Glanzleistung war.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Würde Snape es wirklich schaffen? Draco hoffte es inständig. Besorgt betrachtete er den schwarzhaarigen Mann. Durch sein Auftauchen war das Gegenmittel für den Versteinerungstrank in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Durch Snape würde Dumbledore endlich erfahren was damals passiert war. Snape würde der alte Mann glauben und dann würde er verstehen, warum Draco die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Nein, er würde glauben es zu verstehen. Er würde es schlicht auf das Verhalten von Lucius schieben, aber das alleine war es nicht. Lucius hatte immer gewollt, dass Draco in seine Fußstapfen trat, dass er wurde wie er, aber Draco hatte sein Vorbild eher in Snape gesehen. Als er damals in Askaban erfahren hatte, dass Snape ein Spion für Dumbledore war, hatte ihm das ordentlich zu denken gegeben. Die Zweifel, die er in Bezug auf den Lord schon lange heimlich gehegt hatte, bekamen neue Nahrung. Die Reaktion seines Vaters auf Voldemorts Befehl, hatte ein übriges getan, um ihn auf Dumbledores Seite, auf Harrys Seite, zu bringen, wenn sie ihn auch zugleich völlig überraschte und auch stolz auf seinen Vater gemacht hatte. Die furchtbare Bestrafung von Snape, Eliza und seinem Vater und die Reaktion seiner Mutter darauf besiegelten schließlich den Seitenwechsel. Dumbledore hatte er das alles verschwiegen. Er konnte einfach nicht darüber reden und die Angst, Dumbledore würde ihm das mit seinem Vater nicht glauben, hatte ihn bis heute verstummen lassen. Niemals hatte er darüber geredet und auch nicht darüber, dass ihn die Todessersprösslinge in Slytherin als Sohn eines Verräters betrachtet und behandelt hatten, dass es ihn noch mehr vor den Ferien gegraust hatte, wenn er zu seiner Mutter, diesem hassenswerten Ungeheuer, musste. Niemals hatte er darüber gemurrt, dass man seinen Vater für einen treuen Anhänger des Lords hielt, dass man Draco dementsprechend angezweifelt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er geschwiegen und das alles, so gut es ging, verdrängt, bis Snape gestern Abend aufgetaucht war. Das war einfach zuviel auf einmal gewesen.... Etwas beschämt fuhr sich Draco über die kurzen Haare.

Wie auch immer, jetzt würden alle die ganze Geschichte erfahren. Draco spürte ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wollte er überhaupt, dass es alle erfuhren? Natürlich! Das dumme Gesicht von Potter und dem Rest, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie ihm Unrecht getan hatten, würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Und natürlich wollte er eine Entschuldigung von Potter für die irren Beschuldigungen, die er erst kürzlich geäußert hatte. Potter sollte sich winden vor Unbehagen und schlechtem Gewissen! Ja, der große Potter würde sich bei ihm, Draco Malfoy, entschuldigen müssen! Und er würde es Potter immer wieder unter die Nase reiben und zusehen, wie Potters Gryffindorherz darunter litt. Draco schluckte. Das dumpfe Gefühl hatte sich verstärkt. Dann seufzte er resigniert. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass sie es erfuhren. Er wollte Harry nicht erniedrigen – nicht mehr. Viel mehr wollte er mit Harry darüber reden, ihm sein Herz ausschütten, aber dann würde er es erfahren, und sich schlecht fühlen und das wollte Draco ja nicht. Verdammt. War es das, was einen guten Menschen ausmachte? Seinen Triumph nicht auszukosten, Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer zu nehmen, die Gefühlswelt anderer über das eigene Wohlbefinden zu stellen? Gut, dann würde es eben nur Dumbledore erfahren. Toll, dann hatte Harry eben gewonnen. Er hasste Potter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Als Harry mit Hermine im Vernehmungszimmer ankam, war Ron bereits da. Eine heruntergekommene Gestalt saß zusammengesunken auf einem der unbequemen Stühle.

„Na sieh mal einer an, Mannix", begrüßte Harry die verloderte Gestalt. Dieser schreckte auf und schaute den Auror mit ängstlichem Blick an.

„Du kennst ihn?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Ja, er ist bzw. war einer meiner Informanten." Wütend funkelte der schwarze Wuschelkopf den erbarmungswürdigen Zauberer an. Erbarmen würde er jedoch ganz sicher keines haben.

„Mr. Potter, ich... es tut mir leid... ich wollte das nicht..."; begann Mannix zu stottern.

„Was? Mich in eine Falle locken oder den Minister vergiften?" Scharf sah Harry dem Mann in die Augen. Dieser hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf seine schmutzigen Hände.

„Man hat mich gezwungen Ihnen eine falsche Information zu geben", nuschelte der Verdächtige in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

„Und man hat dich armen Mann auch gezwungen den Minister zu vergiften." 

Mannix biss sich auf die Lippen. 

„Abschaum, wir haben andere Möglichkeiten dich zum Reden zu bringen!", brauste Ron auf, doch der angesprochenen Abschaum stierte nur weiterhin auf seine Hände.

„Lass nur Ron"; schaltete sich nun Hermine ein. „Mannix, richtig?"

Dieser nickte.

„Sie kennen doch sicherlich Draco Malfoy." Urplötzlich hatte die junge Frau die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der elenden Gestalt.

„Sollen wir ihn herholen? Dann könnt ihr beide euch in aller Ruhe unterhalten."

Überrascht beobachtete Harry wie Mannix´ Gehirn zu arbeiten begann. Hatte diese Gestalt etwa dermaßen Angst vor Draco?

„Gut, ich sag Ihnen alles was ich weiß", erklärte Mannix. Es war schon erstaunlich welche Wirkung Draco Malfoy auf manche Menschen hatte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mannix wusste nicht viel. Man hatte ihn angesprochen, er solle jemandem, also Minister Scarlet, ein Geschenk überbringen und das hatte er getan.

Man waren vermummte Gestalten gewesen. Mannix war sich jedoch sicher, dass es sich dabei nicht um Todesser gehandelt hatte. Harry glaubte ihm das sogar. Dennoch war sich der Auror nicht sicher, ob Voldemort nicht doch irgendwie dahinter steckte. Auch wenn ihm der Sinn nicht ganz klar war.

Immerhin konnte der widerliche Zauberer die Stimmen und die ungefähre Größe dieser Leute angeben. Damit ließ sich zumindest arbeiten.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurz darauf erreichten Ron, Hermine und Harry St. Mungos.

In dem schmalen Flur vor Scarlets Krankenzimmer drängten sich die Leute. Lauter Zauberer und Hexen die wichtige Positionen im Ministerium inne hatten. Harry mochte solche Ansammlungen nicht. Er fühlte sich dann immer beobachtet. Genaugenommen wurde er auch beobachtet. Als der „Junge der überlebt hatte" war er nun mal eine Berühmtheit, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Da er allerdings nichts, oder fast nichts, für diese Berühmtheit getan hatte, außer eben zu überleben, waren einige Leute neidisch. Diese Erfahrung hatte er in den letzten Jahren leider schon des öfteren machen müssen. Besonders Menschen in höheren Positionen reagierten auf ihn abweisend. Viele waren auch immer noch der Ansicht, dass er die Position des Aurorenchefs nur aufgrund seines „Überlebens" erhalten hatte. Dies war einer der Hauptgründe für den idiotischen Alleingang vor ein paar Wochen gewesen.

Deutlich spürte er nun wieder die neidischen Blicke, das Getuschel. Eine kleine zarte Hand schlich sich in seine und drückte kurz zu – Hermine.

„Und Mr. Weasley, wer steckt hinter der ganzen Sache?", fragte Howard Cline, Leiter der Abteilung für zauberhafte Kultur. Alle Köpfe wandten sich nun Ron zu.

„Wir arbeiten daran", meinte Ron schlicht. Dafür erntete er einige spöttische Blicke und das Getuschel wurde lauter.

Harry konnte es ihnen aber nicht verdenken. Sie waren alle angespannt und ängstlich. Jeder spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die „Bombe" hochging. Keine leichte Situation für Ron. Er war für die Sicherheit verantwortlich.

Schließlich ging die Tür auf und aus Scarlets Zimmer kam eine Heilerin.

„Könnte ich wohl für einen Augenblick ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben?" Die Hexe sprach nicht laut, aber trotzdem verstummten die Gespräche.

„Minister Scarlet ist am Leben, sein Zustand jedoch kritisch. Die nächste Zeit wird er ganz sicher nicht arbeiten können. Ob er wieder ganz gesund wird, ist noch nicht sicher." Die Hexe zog sich in das Zimmer zurück. Betretenes Schweigen senkte sich über den Flur.

„Wir brauchen einen Vertreter"; sagte irgendwer in die Stille. Dann redeten alle durcheinander. Laut summten die Stimmen in Harrys Ohren.

„Machen wir doch Weasley zu seinem Stellvertreter"; das war Cline gewesen. Für einen Moment wurden die Stimmen leiser, dann stieg die Lautstärke enorm an und schließlich richteten sich wieder alle Augen auf Ron.

„Also Mr. Weasley? Übernehmen Sie den Job?", fragte Cline nun Ron direkt.

„Er muss!", meinte jemand von weiter hinten und viele stimmten zu.

„Gut, dann haben wir jetzt einen Vize-Minister"; erklärte Cline ohne noch auf Rons Antwort zu warten.

Harry fasste Howard Cline schärfer ins Auge. Irgendetwas störte ihn an dem großen schlanken Mann. Waren es die stechenden Augen in denen kühle Berechnung funkelte, das falsche Lächeln, oder einfach seine aalglatte Stimme. Er wusste es nicht. Er vertraute nur auf seinen Instinkt der ihm sagte, dass mit diesem Cline etwas nicht stimmte. Hermines Blick verriet ihm, dass es ihr genauso ging. Ron stand nur da und versuchte eine gute Miene zu seiner unfreiwilligen Ernennung zu machen. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?


	11. Kapitel

@Mael: Ich mache Andeutungen, dass da was im Busch ist? Ich? Niemals! * ggg*

@Angel-Liam: Erstmal gute Besserung! Äh, bei mir hatte der Minister keinen Vertreter * hüstel*. Na die machen Ron zum Minister weil sie das für eine tolle Idee halten, nach dem Motto: Mach den Sicherheitschef zum Minister und du brauchst dir um deine Sicherheit keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.

So, jetzt werden langsam einige Dinge aufgeklärt. Ich habe das nicht in Form von Flashbacks gemacht, sondern die Erinnerungen als Gedanken in den laufenden Text eingebaut. Ich hoffe, das klingt nicht zu holperig. 

(Sollte ich jemals wieder eine Fanfiction schreiben, kann mich dann bitte jemand daran erinnern, die Geschichte nicht mehr so kompliziert (und so konstruiert) zu machen?)

11.

Steif.

Unbeweglich.

Dunkelheit.

Herzschlag.

Atem.

Luft.

Sie atmete.

Ihre Lungen waren so eng.

Kalt.

Mehr Luft.

Langsam breitete sich Wärme aus. Blut begann in ihren Adern zu zirkulieren, versorgte die Zellen mit Sauerstoff.

Mond.

Sie sah.

Sie sah den Mond.

Sie dachte.

Sie lebte.

Ihre Haut begann zu kribbeln, ihre Finger zuckten.

Sie spürte Stoff auf ihrer Haut. Sie stand in einem dunklen Zimmer. Alles war ruhig. Vorsichtig wagte sie sich zu bewegen. Einen Schritt. Noch einen. Wo war sie? Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit... seit...? Diesem schrecklichen Tag. Ihr Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Trauer. Gefühle mussten warten. Tief durchatmen. Gut, sie wusste nicht wo und bei wem sie war. Jedoch musste sie davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht bei Freunden war. Also nichts wie raus hier.

Leise schlich sie sich zur Tür, öffnete diese und lauschte gespannt hinaus in das dunkle Haus. Stimmen drangen gedämpft von unten herauf. Verdammt! Sie zog die Schuhe aus und schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinaus auf den Flur und die Treppe hinunter. Eine der Türen stand halb offen, Licht und die Stimmen drangen von dort auf den Flur. Eliza riskierte einen Blick in den Raum hinein. Zwei Männer in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich. Todesser. Dann war das hier wohl Voldemorts Quartier. Super.

Vorsichtig schlich sie weiter. Zum Glück ließ sich die Haustür ohne Probleme öffnen. Draußen war sie. Schnell die Schuhe wieder an. Dann rannte sie auch schon über den schneebedeckten Rasen und machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Straße. Irgendjemand würde sie schon nach London bringen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es war ein strahlender Dezembernachmittag. Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und war mit Weihnachtsvorbereitungen beschäftigt – er zauberte gestrickte Socken. Schließlich war es nicht mehr lange hin und er wusste nur zu gut, dass man kurz vorher keine Zeit mehr für so etwas hatte.

Plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten über Dumbledores blaue Augen. Schon wieder ein Weihnachten ohne Eliza. Hoffentlich das Letzte.

Seine Hoffnung war jedenfalls nicht umsonst gewesen. Severus hatte ihm von der Versteinerung berichtet. Außerdem hatte der Zaubertränkemeister dem jungen Malfoy die Rezeptur für den Versteinerungstrank gegeben und dieser arbeitete nun verbissen an dem Gegenmittel. Was das betraf, machte sich Albus keine Sorgen. Sobald Poppy grünes Licht gab würde Snape sich persönlich darum kümmern, sollte es noch nötig sein, denn Draco verstand seinen Beruf. Der Schulleiter hegte den leisen Verdacht, dass der junge Mann schon seit Jahren nach dem Trank forschte. Nun, man würde sehen.

Was ihm jedoch Gedanken bereitete war das Problem der Anwendung. Dazu brauchten sie nämlich Eliza und die hatte Tom. Tom! Der alte Mann spürte wie dunkler brennender Hass die Krallen nach seinem Herzen ausstreckte. Er durfte das nicht zulassen. Das wäre unverantwortlich. Er musste sich beherrschen, so wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte. All die Jahre seit Tom seine Tochter Calista getötet hatte. Ein Jahr später hatte er dann Lilly und James getötet und Harry zum Waisen gemacht. Irgendwann würde dieses Monster für all den Schmerz, das Leid, den Verlust und den Tod bezahlen. Rache. Dieses kleine Wörtchen war es, das ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, wenn seine Hoffnung zu schwinden drohte. Dieses kleine Wörtchen hatte Severus am Leben gehalten und ihn durch die Hölle hierher zurückgeführt. Rache war es auch, das einen Teil von Dracos Antrieb ausmachte. Der arme Junge. Endlich wusste Albus was damals passiert war. Endlich konnte er Dracos Verhalten verstehen.

Severus hatte ihm erst kürzlich erzählt, was damals in Askaban passiert war. Tom hatte von Snapes Verrat erfahren. Was Eliza betraf, so hatte es wohl nur Rache an Albus sein sollen. Jedenfalls hatte Tom Severus und Eliza nach Askaban bringen lassen. Dort hatte er vor versammelter Mannschaft Lucius Malfoy befohlen, die beiden zu töten und Malfoy hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte sich offen gegen einen Befehl von Tom gestellt. Hätte Draco ihm das damals erzählt, hätte er es ihm nicht geglaubt. Also hatte der Junge geschwiegen und sich an das Beispiel seines Vaters gehalten. Was Lucius betraf, so passte dieses Verhalten so überhaupt nicht zu dessen arroganten und egomanischen Charakter. Aber er hatte es getan, ohne auf seinen Vorteil zu achten. Wobei, wieso hatte Tom ausgerechnet ihm diesen Befehl gegeben? Hatte Tom einen Verdacht gehabt, was Lucius' Loyalität anging? Wer konnte das wissen? Draco? Oder waren Slytherinehre und –Freundschaft doch nicht nur leere Worte? Sollte er sich dermaßen in diesem Mann geirrt haben? War Draco wie er ihn jetzt kannte ein Abbild des wirklichen Lucius? Albus seufzte. Diese Gedanken führten zu nichts.

Jedenfalls waren die Drei hart bestraft worden. Zunächst hatte Eliza den Versteinerungstrank zu sich nehmen müssen, den Tom bei Severus in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Dann wurde Severus in die Hölle der Abscheulichkeiten verbannt. Bis zu Severus auftauchen war diese nur als Mythos bekannt gewesen, da bis jetzt noch nie jemand lebend von dort zurückgekehrt war oder noch in der geistigen Verfassung gewesen wäre um etwas darüber zu berichten. Lucius war für seinen Verrat mit dem Kuss eines Dementors bestraft worden. Als Albus und seine Leute in Askaban angekommen waren, hatte von Lucius' Körper jedoch jede Spur gefehlt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tom den Körper mitgenommen, als Trophäe oder Exempel oder weiß der Kuckuck was in Toms krankem Gehirn vor sich ging.

Hinter ihm klopfte es leise an die Scheibe. Eine Eule flatterte vor Dumbledores Fenster und wollte herein.

„Na was bringst du mir denn?", fragte der Schulleiter. Das Tier saß vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch und nestelte mit dem Schnabel an einem Brief herum, der an ihr Bein gebunden war. Albus befreite den Vogel von seiner Last und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Dumbledore,_

_ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut._

_Aufgrund der Umstände kann ich Ihnen keinen Besuch abstatten, aber ich möchte Sie nicht davon abhalten mich zu besuchen. Je eher desto besser. Sie finden mich im „Hotel Paradiso" mit Muggelblick._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Schnatz_

Eliza! Der Brief war von Eliza! Wie konnte das sein? Das war unmöglich. Aber es musste so sein. Wer sonst würde ihm einen Brief schicken in dem von einem „Hotel Paradiso" mit Muggelblick die Rede war und mit Schnatz unterzeichnen?

Bilder aus der Vergangenheit tauchten in Albus Gedächtnis auf. Als Eliza sechs Jahre alt gewesen war, hatten sie zwei Nächte im „tropfenden Kessel" verbracht. Eliza hätte damals mit ihm lieber Ferien am Meer gemacht, in einem dieser luxuriösen Muggeltouristenklötze. Er hatte jedoch zu tun gehabt und so war eben nicht mehr drin gewesen. Daher hatte er den Kessel kurzerhand „Hotel Paradiso" getauft und hatte extra Zimmer mit Muggelblick verlangt. Und Schnatz war sein Kosename für sie. Dem kleinen Wirbelwind war es früher das Liebste gewesen, wenn er sie, seinen Schatz, gefangen hatte. In Erinnerungen schwelgend saß der Schulleiter da. Dann riss er sich zusammen und verließ sein Büro.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus saß in seinem Bett und langweilte sich. Bei Merlin war das langweilig! Langweilig. L-a-n-g-w-e-i-l-i-g. Warum ließ man ihn nicht aufstehen und Draco helfen?

LANGWEILIG.

L a N g W e I l I g.

Da wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Albus stürmte, mit einem Zettel wedelnd, herein.

„Was hältst du davon?", fragte dieser völlig außer Atem und hielt ihm den Wisch unter die Nase.

„Was soll das sein?"

„Lies!"

Severus tat wie ihm geheißen. „Woher hast du das?"

„Gerade angekommen."

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah es in Albus Augen funkeln. Nein, ein Scherz war das ganz sicher nicht. Das wäre zu makaber. Aber es konnte unmöglich sein. Oder?

„Wo sind meine alten Sachen?", fragte Severus herrisch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als plötzlich Snape mit wehendem weißen Nachthemd und Dumbledore im Schlepptau in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war. Nun kniete Snape vor einer großen hölzernen Kiste, in der sich seine alten Arbeitsunterlagen befanden, die Draco bereits alle mit Vornamen kannte, so oft hatte er darin nach der Rezeptur für den Versteinerungstrank gesucht.

„Erlauben Sie mir die Frage Professor. Was suchen Sie da eigentlich?" Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass der Professor sich mit Poppy anlegte und aufstand?

„Das hier"; sagte da Snape und hielt eine wild zappelnde braune Maus in der Hand. 

Wie war das Tier in die Kiste gekommen. Moment! 

„Ist das nicht....? War die nicht...?", stotterte Draco.

„In der Tat Mr. Malfoy. An dieser Maus hatte ich den Trank getestet", meinte Snape mit ernster Miene. Dann sah er Dumbledore an.

Draco blickte von einem zum anderen. „Bedeutet das dann.....?" Ihm versagte die Stimme.

„In der Tat Mr. Malfoy."

„Wieso?" Hatte er gerade „wieso" gefragt? Was für eine bescheuerte Frage.

„Bin ich Merlin?!", brauste der schwarzhaarige Mann auf.

„Lass uns gehen Severus", meinte Dumbledore ruhig.

Die beiden verließen den Raum und Draco ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Eliza war erlöst. Einfach so. Ohne seine Hilfe. Ohne irgendetwas. Alles umsonst. Die ganze jahrelange Arbeit umsonst. Das war.... das war.... nicht fair. Wie konnte sie das tun? Einfach wieder leben ohne seine Hilfe? Sie lebte! Bei Merlin und Voldemort hatte sie in seiner Gewalt! Er sprang auf und setzte sich wieder. Was konnte er tun? Im Augenblick nicht sehr viel. Warten. Warten bis der richtige Moment kam sie zu befreien.

Sie würde ihn lieben.

#############################

Hier noch etwas Werbung:

de.groups.yahoo.com/group/hprollenspiel/ (Ich hab leider keine Ahnung, wie man hier einen Link einfügt...)

Schaut doch mal vorbei ^^.


	12. Kapitel

@Mael: Danke ^^. Da es im Text keine Erklärung geben wird, kommt sie hier: keine Ahnung ^^. Der Trank hat eben nach neun Jahren seine Wirkung verloren. Langzeitexperimente hat der gute Snape ja damals nicht machen können. (Jaah, Elizas Entsteinerung ist nicht gerade die ausgefeilte literarische Art.)

@Angel-Liam: Hier kommt noch a bißerl mehr Klarheit und das Wiedersehen... 

@Vanillia: Ein gesammelte Dankeschön für die Reviews. (Mal sehen wie lang "meine" Charas noch ohne OOC auskommen...)

@LeakyC: (Ich komm auch zur Zeit nicht so zum Lesen oder Reviewen wie ich gern würd * grummel*) Okay, im 3. Teil wird sich Harry mal ganz kurz glücklich fühlen, aber mehr ist nicht drin *g *. Jaja Draco und Harry, und Snape erschleicht sich auch noch einen putzigen Auftritt in Teil 3. Was lernen wir aus Kap. 11? - Draco ist eben auch nur eine Frau ^^.  
Äh Eliza, erstmal siehe @Mael und dann nun ja, sie hat eben die richtigen Gene für solche "Reaktionen". (Über den Titel "Heldin" reden wir am Ende (haaa, "Am Ende"!) nochmal...) Hast du was gegen Existenzkrisen? ^^

Und weiter geht´s.

12.

Snape, in einen seiner alten schwarzen Umhänge gehüllt, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Winkelgasse. Große weiche Schneeflocken schwebten vom Himmel und legten sich auf seine Schultern, sein Haar und seine Wimpern, behinderten seine Sicht. So wäre er beinahe gegen die Mauer gelaufen, die die Winkelgasse von der Muggelwelt abgrenzte.

Dann stand er im Hinterhof. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von Eliza, doch er tat keinen einzigen davon. Er stand einfach nur da, im Schnee, und starrte auf die Hauswand. Er spürte wie die Kälte durch seinen Umhang kroch, wie der Schnee den Stoff und seine Haare einweichte. Sein Körper reagierte mit einem schwächlichen Hüsteln.

Obwohl er so gut wie gesund war, hatte Poppy ihn nur widerwillig gehen lassen. Doch gegen seinen stahlharten Willen hatte sie keine Chance gehabt. Er hatte Eliza hier abholen wollen. Seine Argumentation gegenüber Albus war klar gewesen. Wäre Albus hergekommen, hätte das nur unnötig aufsehen erregt. Weiter hatte er argumentiert, dass er sich bei der Gelegenheit gleich einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen konnte.  
Der springende Punkt war aber, dass das wohl die einzige Möglichkeit war mit Eliza etwas Zeit alleine verbringen zu können. 

Albus hatte nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass er genau das hatte vorschlagen wollen.   
Nun war er hier.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, gab er sich einen Ruck und betrat den Pub. Warme rauchige Luft schlug ihm entgegen. An den Tischen saßen Zauberer und Hexen, tranken warmes Butterbier und unterhielten sich. Ein heimeliger Ort. Severus erklomm die Stufen die zu den Gästeräumen führten. Schließlich blieb er vor einem Zimmer stehen und klopfte zaghaft. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Die Tür ging auf, blaue Augen sahen ihn an, eine zierliche, langfingrige Hand packte ihn am Kragen, zog ihn in das Zimmer, die Tür flog zu und dann lag sie in seinen Armen.

„Eliza"; flüsterte Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren langen schwarzen Haaren. Sog ihren Duft ein – Lavendel. Es war immer Lavendel. Er liebte Lavendel. Fest drückte er den zarten Körper an sich, sein Herz, sein Leben.

„Daddy." Ihre Stimme, nicht mehr als ein Hauch, war Engelsmusik in seinen Ohren. Das Wort – sein Lebensinhalt. Es war schon erstaunlich, was eine einzige Nacht hervorgebracht hatte.

Schließlich löste er sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und schob sie etwas von sich, betrachtete sie.

„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert"; stellte er fest.

„Aber du. Ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder", Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, rollten über ihre geröteten Backen. Väterlich wischte er sie mit dem Daumen beiseite.

„Ich bin hier. Nur das zählt." Der Blick ihrer blauen Augen verschärfte sich, ging ihm durch und durch. Ihr konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie durchschaute ihn. 

„Dad", meinte sie nur, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf das schmale Bett. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und lauschte, wie er sich den erlebten Horror von der Seele redete. Den Horror den er Nacht für Nacht in seinen Träumen wieder und wieder erlebte, der sich zu den anderen Alpträumen gesellte und ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb.

„Ich liebe dich", meinte sie schlicht als er geendet hatte und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. Ja das tat sie, seit sie zwei Jahre alt gewesen war, völlig bedingungslos und mit aller Hingabe. Nur wegen ihr hatte er sich damals Dumbledore angeschlossen. Sie akzeptierte ihn so wie er war, sie wusste alles über ihn, verstand ihn, vergab ihm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voller Ungeduld wanderte Albus durch sein Büro. Jetzt mussten die beiden aber wirklich langsam kommen. Er gönnte ihnen ja die Zeit, aber er saß hier wie auf heißen Kohlen. Eine Nacht und ein halber Tag mussten doch reichen! Oh, Albus sei nicht so egoistisch, schalt er sich, die beiden haben es auch ohne deine Ungeduld schwer genug.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Nacht, als Severus Snape, mit der schlafenden Eliza auf dem Arm, hier aufgetaucht war. In dieser Nacht hatte Albus seine Tochter verloren und einen Verbündeten gewonnen. Nur gut hatte Severus noch rechtzeitig erkannt, dass das Mädchen sein Kind war, sonst hätte Tom auch sie getötet. Niemand hatte von diesem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis erfahren dürfen, sonst wäre Snapes Spionage aufgeflogen. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass niemand dahintergekommen war, während Eliza hier den Unterricht besucht hatte, denn es bestand eine nicht zu leugnende Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden. Äußerlich wie innerlich. Leider. Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Hut Eliza nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte. Das hätte was gegeben.

Wann kamen sie denn endlich?! Da hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Grandpa!" jauchzte Eliza.

Er breitete seine Arme aus und seine Enkelin flog mit wehenden Haaren hinein. Endlich.

„Schnatz"; murmelte der alte Mann zärtlich.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spät am Abend schritt Draco durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts. In Dumbledores Büro sollte eine Besprechung stattfinden. Wie würde sich Dumbledore verhalten? Würde man ihm die Sorge um Eliza anmerken? Würde er irgendetwas darüber sagen? Sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen? Oder ging es heute Abend gar um die Befreiung von Albus Enkelin? Bereits den ganzen Tag kreisten seine Gedanken nur um das eine Thema und es machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig wenn er sich vorstellte dass die lebendige Eliza nun in Voldemorts Händen war. Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmte dann... dann... Seine Machtlosigkeit lähmte ihn innerlich. Ein grausames Gefühl. Machtlosigkeit. Wie konnte er als ein Malfoy nicht genügend Macht haben? Es fuchste ihn unheimlich, dass Voldemort mächtiger war. Das war einfach falsch. Der Lord war noch nicht einmal reinblütig! Der blonde Mann ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Erziehung saß einfach zu tief. Egal wie sehr er an sich arbeitete, völlig würde er dieses Denken wohl niemals abschütteln können. Ebenso wenig wie sein Verhalten und sein Auftreten. Tief in seinem Inneren war und blieb ein kalter, grausamer und machthungriger Kern. Sein Erbe. Das Erbe seines Vaters. 

Draco betrat das Büro des Schulleiters. Alle waren bereits da. Selbst Snape lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an einem Regal und blickte finster in die Runde. Finsterer als die Tage zuvor, doch das dürfte an der Anwesenheit von Sirius und Remus liegen, mutmaßte Draco. Er ließ sich auf dem freien Stuhl gegenüber Harry nieder. Dieser schaute nur kurz zu ihm herüber, bevor sich die grünen Augen wieder auf seine Hände senkten, die ineinandergefaltet in seinem Schoss lagen.

„Wir sind vollzählig", erklärte Dumbledore.

Ron stand auf und blickte ernst in die Runde. „Wir haben eine sehr wichtige Information erhalten", begann der Minister. „Am 31.12. also an Silvester soll in einer Klosterruine nahe Nottingham eine Todesserversammlung stattfinden. Das ist unsere Chance!" Rons Wangen glühten und in seinen Augen blitzte es.

„Dann werden wir die Kerle mal so richtig aufmischen!", erklärte Fred Weasley begeistert.

„Ja, wir rocken das Haus!", stimmte George mit ein.

„Gnade?", fragte Percy nur mit ruhiger Stimme und sah Ron fest in die Augen.

„Keine Gnade."

Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Jeder hing seinen eigenen finsteren Gedanken nach. Draco konnte sich denken, dass Albus von dieser „keine-Gnade-Sache" nicht sehr viel hielt. Sie begaben sich damit auf einen gefährlichen Weg. Doch was das anging ließ Ron nicht mit sich reden, ebenso wenig wie die restlichen Weasleys. Da konnte er einfach stur sein wie ein Esel.

„Es gibt noch eine Neuigkeit", kam es schließlich von Dumbledore. „Einen kleinen Sieg haben wir bereits über Voldemort davongetragen." Der alte Mann ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. Dann richtete er seine blauen Augen auf eine dunkle Ecke im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Alle Blicke folgten dem seinen.

„Guten Abend zusammen."

Eliza! Er kannte diese klare, nicht zu hohe, bestimmte Stimme mit dem leicht spöttischen Unterton. Dann trat sie aus dem Schatten und lächelte ihren Großvater an.

„Darf ich vorstellen"; sagte dieser. „Meine Enkelin Eliza. Sie konnte mit unglaublichem Glück Voldemort entkommen."

Draco konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Sie war noch schöner als er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Jetzt richtete sich ihr Blick auf ihn. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter und er bekam Gänsehaut. Dieser Blick. Sie sah ihn an, lächelte ihm zu. Sie lächelte ihn an! Ihn! Er spürte wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen. Er lächelte zurück.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wenig später stand Harry oben auf dem Astrologieturm. Tief sog er die frische, kalte Luft ein, genoss das Gefühl von stechenden heißkalten Nadeln auf seinen glühenden Wangen. Er fühlte wie sich Kälte auf sein Gesicht legte, es überzog, in die Haut eindrang. Das silbrige Licht des Mondes ließ die schneebedeckte Landschaft unwirklich erscheinen, geisterhaft. Der Mond. Die große blasse Scheibe erinnerte ihn an Draco.

„Draco", flüsterte der junge Mann. Das Bild des blonden Mannes tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Wie er lächelte. Er sah den Ausdruck in seinen Augen als er Eliza angeschaut hatte. Da hatte es nichts gegeben, was man hätte falsch interpretieren können.

Der Schock, der sich gnädig über Harry gelegt hatte verging. Nun spürte er wie Schmerz brutal sein Herz umklammerte, zudrückte und einen Teil herausriss. Ein gequälter Schrei kam über seine Lippen, wurde vom eisigen Wind davongetragen und verhallte ungehört. Harry sackte kraftlos zusammen, setzte sich in den weißen weichen Schnee. Heiße Tränen kullerten über sein kaltes Gesicht. Kälte drang in seine Kleidung ein, erfasste sein Fleisch, kroch tiefer und fraß sich in sein blutendes Herz.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco spazierte über den schneebedeckten Rasen. Fasziniert betrachtete er wie das Mondlicht die kleinen Wasserkristalle zum glitzern brachte, wie diese mit den funkelnden Sternen um die Wette strahlten. Wie schön diese Welt doch war. Wie wundervoll. Doch im Vergleich zu Elizas Lächeln verblasste alles. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Unbändige Freude strömte durch seine Adern, ließ ihn schweben. Sein Herz pumpte Kraft durch seinen Körper. Ja, nun konnte er alles schaffen, alles durchstehen. Die dunkle Zeit war vorüber. Ab jetzt würde für ihn die Sonne wieder scheinen. Eliza. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort war wütend. Sehr wütend. Nicht nur, dass Dumbledores Enkelin verschwunden war, nein, anscheinend war auch noch Severus Snape wieder aufgetaucht. Wie schön für den tatterigen Greis in Hogwarts. Sollte er sich doch daran tot freuen, denn wer zuletzt lachte, das würde er sein. Eliza hin, Severus her, das änderte nichts an seinem genialen Plan und die Grundlagen dafür waren gelegt. In diesem Spiel würde der Gewinner alles und der Verlierer gar nichts bekommen und gewinnen würde er, soviel stand fest.

Tief atmete er die kalte Nachtluft ein, die durch das offene Fenster hereinströmte. Selbstverliebt ergötzte er sich an dem überirdischen Glanz, den das helle Mondlicht auf den Kronleuchter, die silbernen Kerzenständer und die Kristallgläser zauberte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mief. Was war das für ein Mief? Er schlug die Augen auf. Wieso muffelte es hier drinnen so? Wieso lüftete keiner? Sein Blick fiel auf die verdreckten Fensterscheiben, durch die er einen matt glänzenden Mond ausmachte. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das schummrige Dunkel. Wo war er denn hier gelandet? Diese Bruchbude konnte ja jeden Moment einstürzen! Hey, wo waren eigentlich die Wolkenkulisse, die tanzenden Dementoren, der bunte Todesserchor und der schicke singende Voldemort geblieben?

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür und jemand kam herein.

„Hallo?" Ach du liebe Güte. Diese krächzende Stimme gehörte doch wohl nicht etwa ihm? Ihm? Wer war er überhaupt? Etwas fiel scheppernd zu Boden, dann wurde es hell. 

„Bei Merlin! Sie sind wach!", sagte die Person. Wurmschwanz. Schlagartig kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Ha! Ein triumphierendes Lächeln breite sich auf dem blassen, kühlen Gesicht aus. Leise begann Lucius Malfoy zu singen:

„When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
when I lay me down to die  
goin' up to the Spirit in the sky!"

**Ende Teil 2**

Wer hält das ganze jetzt für eine Mary-Sue? ^^

Kleine Anmerkung: Meine Geschichte ist ein weiterer Beweis für folgende Feststellung: Snape hat IMMER eine Tochter.  
(Wobei, es gibt eine Geschichte, da bekommen Snape und Lucius einen Sohn * g*. Ist aber nicht von mir.)

Ich konnte mir diese Singnummer einfach nicht verkneifen. Das verwendete Lied stammt übrigens von Gareth Gates und trägt den Titel „Spirit in the sky". Guckt euch mal das Video an (falls das noch läuft) und stellt euch vor, das wäre Voldemort und die indischen Leutchens Todesser und Dementoren * hähä*. (Lässt sich bei mir schon eine Überdosis Harry Potter feststellen? * ggg*) 

Kommentar von Mohnblume: Ich möchte nur mal anmerken, das ich (die Betaleserin) nichts für Musicaleinlagen kann. *g*

#####################

Noch was in eigenem Interesse. Kann mir jemand sagen welche Augenfarbe Remus hat? 


	13. Kapitel

@Angel-Liam: Höchstens bin ich zu dumm zum Schreiben ^^. Also, Eliza ist Dumbledores Enkelin und Snapes Tochter (die ideale Mary-Sue Verwandtschaft * öchäm*). 

@Lyonessheart: Okay, wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden hab, dann erstmal danke ^^. Draco und Eliza * pfeif*, lies das Kapitel. Oh man, der Harry, mittlerweile kann ich ihn wirklich nicht mehr leiden sehen, den armen Schnuckel. Hab ich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich diese Geschichte hasse? (Während ich den Großteil dieser Story geschrieben hab, hatte ich eine "quäl-den-Harry" - Phase... und jetzt häng ich da *snief*.) Jedenfalls, Harry schafft das schon. 

@Moonshine88: Danke. * mitsnief* 

@Ginny8: Auch dir ein Danke ^^ und ließ die A/N. 

@zissy: Danke für die Info! Und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel ^^. 

A/N: Den Fehltritt namens Eliza möge man mir verzeihen. Mir ist diese Pseudo-Mary-Sue* echt zu spät aufgefallen und dann hätte das einen riesigen Act gegeben, daran was zu ändern * drop*. Ich kann euch nur versprechen, dass sie nicht im Alleingang die Welt vor dem Bösen bewahren wird und auch nicht die Umwelt rettet oder sonst irgendwas Ehrenwertes tun wird. Was mit Draco ist, das müsst ihr schon selbst lesen ^^. 

**Teil 3**

So, auf zum letzten Teil. Es wird etwas düster und (noch) traurig(er), aber dafür nicht logischer ^^.  
Außerdem bin ich zur Zeit etwas blockiert, was diese Geschichte angeht. Also wäre es möglich, dass ihr etwas länger auf die letzten zwei Kapitel warten müsst. Aber bis dahin sind´s ja noch 4 Kapis. (Immer positiv denken * höhö*.) 

Wer Harry nicht mehr leiden sehen kann (so wie ich...), der sollte lieber nicht weiterlesen. Allen anderen viel Spaß.  


13.

Harry ging es mies, richtig mies, beschissen. Und das Tollste daran war, dass es keiner erfahren durfte, niemand sollte wissen, dass Draco Malfoy ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte, am Allerwenigsten Draco selbst. Bis jetzt schien auch noch niemand Verdacht geschöpft zu haben, dass mit Harry irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er war eben ein verdammt guter Schauspieler, welch Freude. Das gute an seiner Maskerade war, dass er sich selbst schon so gut wie überzeugt hatte, dass Draco ihm völlig gleichgültig war. Aber wenn dem so war, warum ging es ihm dann so schlecht? Lag wohl am Wetter.  
Um sich das zu beweisen hatte sich Harry auch bereit erklärt mit Hermine und Draco ein Haus auf Todesser zu überprüfen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco hatte langsam die Nase voll von diesen Routineeinsätzen. Seiner Meinung nach, war die Zaubererwelt in den letzten Tagen und Wochen komplett paranoid geworden. Ständig gingen Hinweise ein, laut denen jemand irgendwelche Todesserverschwörungen in verlassenen Häusern entdeckt haben wollte. Es waren immer verlassene Häuser. Anscheinend war man sich darin einig, dass man sich als Todesser nur in verlassenen und heruntergekommenen Häusern herumtrieb, weil man ja sonst nichts zu tun hatte und es dort so gemütlich war. Der Punkt, der ihn jedoch am meisten nervte war der, dass es sich bei diesen Todesserhorden meistens um Ratten, Luft oder einzelne obdachlose Muggel handelte. Wahrscheinlich war das bei diesem Haus wieder so. Doch um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen war heute Harry Potter mit von der Partie. Wahrscheinlich um ihn im Auge zu behalten, um endlich irgendeinen schwachsinnigen Beweis für seine absurden Ideen zu bekommen. Vielleicht hätte er Potter doch die Wahrheit sagen sollen...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sie betraten das Haus. Hermine hatte es so eingefädelt, dass er in der Mitte ging. Harry wusste, dass ihr nicht entgangen war, dass zwischen Draco und ihm seit einiger Zeit Funkstille herrschte. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass so ein Gespräch entstehen würde. Nun, warum auch nicht. Konnte ihm ja egal sein. Er empfand für Draco schließlich nichts mehr. Der beschleunigte Herzschlag, das damit verbundene Ziehen, die weichen Knie, die feuchten Hände und das Kribbeln im Bauch lagen definitiv am Nervenkitzeln der immer mit solchen Einsätzen zusammenhing. Das die Symptome diesmal anders waren als sonst, ignorierte Harry einfach. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leise und mit erhobenen Zauberstäben, jederzeit bereit für ein Expelliarmus inspizierten sie die ersten Zimmer. Natürlich waren sie leer. Draco hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Mal wieder der ganze Einsatz umsonst. Wie ätzend. Angenervt senkte er seinen Zauberstab. Es gab nicht mal die kleinste Spur, die darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass hier erst kürzlich ein Mensch gewesen war. Wie ätzend.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie seine zwei Begleiter ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe senkten.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Was war zwischen den beiden nur vorgefallen? Eine zeitlang hatte es wirklich nach einer Annäherung ausgesehen. Hermine hatte es so gehofft. Und dann war plötzlich wieder alles beim Alten gewesen, nein, noch schlimmer, einfach so, von heute auf morgen. Harry und Draco sprachen kaum mehr ein Wort miteinander, gingen sich aus dem Weg, wenn sie sich doch sahen, sah Draco jedes Mal so aus, als wolle er Harry mit seinen Blicken töten und Harry legte eine beunruhigende Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem blonden Zaubertränkemeister an den Tag. Und doch spürte Hermine jetzt ganz deutlich Harrys Anspannung. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nebeneinader gingen sie die breite Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Draco riskierte einen Blick in die Gesichter der beiden anderen. Harry kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und konzentrierte sich auf die Stufen. Hermine hatte die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammengezogen und brütete anscheinend über einem Problem. Dieser Einsatz war doch einfach ein Witz. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sie näherten sich einem Zimmer, das durch eine doppelte Schientür vom Flur getrennt war.  
Ob sie Harry und Draco morgen zum Lunch einladen sollte?  
Hermine und Draco zogen die Tür mit einem Ruck auf.  
Todesser. Zwei.  
- Ron -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Falle!  
Harry stürzte sich auf Draco, riss ihn zu Boden. Das Avada Kedavra des Todessers verfehlte knapp sein Ziel. Noch im Fallen richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab nun seinerseits auf den Angreifer. Harrys Todesfluch traf.   
Der zweite Todesser wirbelte herum. Doch Harry war schneller. Nicht umsonst war er der Chef der Aurorenabteilung und hervorragender Sucher.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco knallte hart auf den Boden. Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf, grelle Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. Ein ordentliches Gewicht landete auf ihm, nahm ihm kurz den Atem. Geschrei, grüne Blitze fuhren durch die Sternchen. Dann war alles wieder ruhig. Durch die Stoffschichten fühlte er einen fremden Herzschlag an seiner Brust, spürte warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht. Er sah auf und blickte in grüne Augen, tauchte darin ein, versank darin, verlor sich. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wie oft hatte sich Harry gewünscht, Draco würde ihn so ansehen? Der wohlgeformte blassrosa Mund war keine zwei Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Er inhalierte den warmen süßen Atem des blonden Mannes. Genoss den zweiten Herzschlag, den er an seiner Brust spürte, wurde sich schmerzlich des Körpers des anderen Mannes bewusst., dessen Lenden, die an seinen lagen.  
Zärtlich fuhr er Draco über die kurzen Haare.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco wollte in diesem Moment nichts lieber, als dass Harry ihm endlich ein Stück entgegenkam, die zwei Zentimeter überwand, ihn küsste. Ja, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als die Lippen von Harry Potter auf seinen zu spüren. Harrys Mund, nicht der von „Eliza".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der geflüsterte Name versetzte Harry einen Hieb in die Magengrube. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen flammte wieder auf. Unerträglich. Offenbar glaubte Draco, dass er, Harry, Eliza war. Darum sah er ihn so an. Nur deshalb. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können?!  
Schnell rappelte er sich auf, atmete tief durch, rang um Selbstbeherrschung. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermine, Schmerz überflutete seine Sinne. Mit einem unsicheren Schritt war er bei ihr, sank neben ihr auf die Knie. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, etwas zu tun, starrte er auf ihren leblos daliegenden Körper. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mühsam richtete sich Draco auf. Was war hier gerade abgelaufen? Er sah hinüber zu Harry der neben Hermine auf dem Boden hockte. Hermine! Er sprang auf. Keine gute Idee. Schmerz durchstach seinen Kopf wie ein heißes Messer und alles begann sich zu drehen. Schwankend stand er da, um Gleichgewicht bemüht. Dann machte er einen torkelnden Schritt auf Harry zu. Das letzte das er sah, waren die weit aufgerissenen, braunen Augen von Hermine, die leblos an die Decke starrten.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Als Lucius die alte knorrige Eiche erreichte, die nahe Hogwarts im Verbotenen Wald stand, war Eliza bereits da. 

Das helle Mondlicht beleuchtete ihre schwarzen Haare und ihr weißes, markantes Profil. Er blieb stehen und genoss diesen Anblick. Wieder einmal fiel ihm auf wie ähnlich sie Severus doch eigentlich sah. Und keiner bemerkte es. Wie so oft mit offensichtlichen Dingen. Zugegeben, er selbst hatte es auch nicht bemerkt, dabei hätte er es merken müssen. 

Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie der Lord und ein paar seiner Todesser, darunter Severus und er, in das Haus von Calista Dumbledore, Albus' Tochter, eingedrungen waren. Mit den beiden Zauberern die zu Calistas Schutz dagewesen waren, hatten sie kurzen Prozess gemacht, doch mit Dumbledores Tochter hatte sich der Lord Zeit gelassen. Davor hatte er jedoch Severus und Lucius losgeschickt um nach Calistas Tochter zu suchen. Sie hatten sich getrennt und als Lucius nichts fand, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach Severus gemacht. Als er diesen in einem Zimmer ausmachte, hatte Severus ein kleines Mädchen, von vielleicht zwei Jahren auf dem Arm, Eliza Dumbledore. Das pausbäckige Gesicht war aschfahl, die großen blauen Augen war unnatürlich geweitet, die kleinen Händchen zu Fäusten geballt. Das das Kind nicht weinte schob Lucius auf den Schock, denn schließlich musste sie gerade mit anhören, wie ihre Mutter in Todesqualen schrie. Dann war der Blick ihrer großen blauen Augen auf ihn gefallen. Lucius hatte einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen gelegt um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht verraten sollte.

Das Mädchen schwieg und er schwieg, er sah zu, wie Severus sie in einem Schrank versteckte, sah zu und schwieg als Severus dem Lord später berichtete, dass das Mädchen nicht zu finden sei, sah zu und schwieg als Severus zwei Tage später erklärte, dass er sich als Lehrer in Hogwarts eingeschlichen hatte. 

Das Ganze geschah natürlich nicht ohne Eigennutz. Lucius hatte damals schon den Plan gehabt eines Tages Voldemorts Platz einzunehmen, er war schließlich viel würdiger. Doch um diesen Plan durchzuführen brauchte man Verbündete und es konnte nie schaden, wenn man etwas gegen seine zukünftigen Verbündeten in der Hand hatte. Das sich da in diesem Fall ein kleiner Denkfehler eingeschlichen hatte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er Eliza 15 Jahre später wiedersah, in Ketten und Voldemorts Gewalt. Denn wenn sie „singen" würde, wie der Lord das ausgedrückt hatte, dann würde Voldemort nicht nur von Severus Verrat erfahren, sondern auch, dass Lucius davon gewusst hatte. Und das war gar nicht gut. Also hatte er das Mädchen befreit (was natürlich nur dank seines Genies möglich gewesen war), wobei, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er das ohnehin getan hätte. Es war zwar ganz nett sich am Schmerz anderer zu laben, aber nicht wenn es dabei um sie ging und schon gar nicht, wenn der der ihr Schmerz bereitete nicht er war, denn Voldemort wollte sich persönlich um Dumbledores Enkelin kümmern.

Danach hatten sie sich immer wieder getroffen, hier. Schließlich musste die schwachsinnige Narcissa davon erfahren haben und hatte dann auch nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als es dem Lord zu erzählen. Lucius wusste, dass der Lord ihn so oder so dafür bestraft hätte. Darum hatte er sich damals ganz offen gegen den Befehl geweigert. Zu seinem Glück war Dumbledore damals genau rechtzeitig aufgetaucht – der Dementor hatte ihn nur gestreift, was immerhin gereicht hatte, um ihn neun Jahre außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und selbst jetzt spielte ihm sein Verstand noch ab und an einen Streich. (Gestern hatte er sich doch tatsächlich kurz für einen rosafarbenen Bären gehalten...)*²

Nun, jetzt war er jedenfalls wieder da, hatte Kontakte aktiviert, Informationen gesammelt und er war sich sicher, dass der Zeitpunkt um wieder aufzutauchen nicht besser hätte sein können. Seinen Plänen stand nun nichts mehr im Wege.

Ein schwacher Hauch Lavendel wehte zu ihm herüber und unstillbares Verlangen flammte in seinem Körper auf. Er räusperte sich und Eliza wand sich ihm zu. Er ließ zu, dass sich seine Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen zeigten, Gier und Hunger.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Genug! Er wollte, musste sie besitzen. -Jetzt!- Immer und immer wieder, getrieben von dunkler alles verschlingender, alles vernichtender Leidenschaft. Er wusste, dass er ihr wehtat, sah die Druckstellen seiner Finger, die roten Striemen, die seine Nägel auf ihrer weißen Haut hinterließen, die Abdrücke seiner Zähne. Doch sie stand ihm in nichts nach, stachelte ihn weiter an. Bei Merlin, es machte ihn verrückt wie sich ihr weißer Leib unter ihm bog, wie der Schweiß darauf schimmerte. Er liebte die kehligen Laute die sie von sich gab, in denen sich Schmerz mit purer Lust mischte. Stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Die kleine Schlange hatte ihn in die Brust gebissen. Wütend presste er seinen Mund auf ihren, zwang ihr seine Zunge auf, schmeckte Blut, sein Blut. Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr und er verlor sich im reißenden Strudel der Lust

#####

Draco kippt um zum Zweiten ^^.

* Pseudo deswegen, weil: ich weder so aussehen will, noch so sein will, noch so heißen will und schon gar nicht mit Sev verwandt sein will (sonst könnt ich ihn ja nicht heiraten ^^) und ich Sev, Draco, Harry, neuerdings auch Sirius und Remus dem Lucius vorziehe. 

*² Jaha, der rosa Bär Lucifus (ein böser verzauberter Zauberer der verzaubert wurde). Gehört übrigens zu den „glorreichen Fünf" (dazu gehören auch noch der böse Prinz Serenus, der Held Hugo, die Amazone Ella Cinder und der nicht mehr ganz so frische Elb namens Butterblume aus dem sagenhaften Orland.) ^^.  
Außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung, ob das mit dem "gestreiften" Dementor tatsächlich klappen würde. Naja, aber Streifschüsse gibts ja auch... ^^

(Bei mir arbeitet Snape eben schon 1 Jahr länger in Hogwarts, als er es, laut Band 5, tatsächlich tut. Äh, vorausgesetzt, ich hab richtig gerechnet... Wobei ich da so meine Zweifel hab * g*.)


	14. Kapitel

Das Kapitel hatte ich noch auf Vorrat ^^. (Zwei weitere liegen bei meiner arg gestressten Beta. Und den Rest kennt Merlin allein ^^.)

@all: Irgendwie scheint ihr euch in Sachen Draco alle einig ^^. (Das ist irgendwie echt interessant zu beobachten.)

@Angel-Liam: * mal kräftig durchknuddel für die reviews* Nur nicht aufregen ^^. Gutes Sprichwort * g*, das merk ich mir. Die Blockade liegt glaube ich daran, dass ich die Geschichte einfach nicht beenden will und nicht (nur) an Harrys Quälerei, weil, es steht schon ein neuer Plan bzw. Story um Harry zu quälen * muhahaha*. (Ich kann beim Pairing: Harry/Draco einfach nicht anders.)

@moonshine88: Danke und ich glaub... nee, lies das Kapitel. (Nur soviel: dabei bleibt er auch ^^.)

@Mjvmusic: Danke ^^.

@Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Das FF-Problem kenn ich doch irgendwoher ^^. Draco und Harry, nur keine Hektik, vertrau mir, Tante Koko macht das schon. Lucius ist _ irgendwie_ wichtig... Eigentlich hab ich ja nix gegen Lucius... (Ich versprech dir auch was ^^: nächstes Mal nehm ich Draco als Perversling und der stellt dann ganz üble Sachen mit Harry an * muhaha*.) Das mit den Teilen, öh, einfach nicht beachten ^^.

@Blue2706: Ganz ruhig. Spar dir deine Mittelchen lieber ...

@Lyonessheart: Danke!! Lucius der Widerling, also als rosa Bär gefällt er mir auch besser ^^. 

So starten wir die "voll-unlogische-Erklärungs-und-obendrein-noch-fast-lächerliche-Quälungs-Attacke" * auf trompete zur attacke tröt*.

14.

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als Harry zu sich kam. Seine Zunge war pelzig, er hatte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund, sein Kopf brummte und sein Magen rumorte. Benommen tastete er nach seine Brille, die er auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett vermutete. Stattdessen fanden seine suchenden Finger eine Flasche, eine leere Flasche, der Grund für seinen Kater. Wo hatte er nur seine Brille? Als er sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht fuhr, fand er sie. Bei Merlin. Mühsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett und ins Bad. Er musste sich beeilen, wollte er nicht zu spät zu Hermines Beerdigung kommen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fassungslos starrte Draco auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Sein Vater war am Leben, wollte ihn treffen. Sein Vater. Wie sehr hatte er ihn vermisst? Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, er wäre wieder am Leben? Wie stolz war er auf ihn gewesen, weil er sich Voldemort widersetzt hatte. Und jetzt, war Lucius wieder da, wollte ihn treffen, heimlich. Doch wollte Draco das auch? Wieso beschlich ihn das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sein Vater eigene Ziele verfolgte, dass diese nicht mit seinen eigenen übereinstimmten, dass sein Vater das niemals akzeptieren würde? Weil es so war. Draco war kein kleiner Junge mehr, der seinem Vater gefallen wollte und sich dafür selbst aufgab. Er hatte nicht so lange an sich gearbeitet, mit sich gekämpft, um sich zu ändern, damit er jetzt wieder ein Geschöpf seines Vaters wurde. Nein, er wollte seinen Vater nicht sehen. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Beerdigung.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unentschlossen blieb Harry vor der Kirche stehen. Die Leute die an ihm vorbeiströmten sahen ihn verwundert an, doch er sah in ihren Blicken nur Verachtung und Schuldzuweisung. Er hatte Hermine auf dem Gewissen. Er hatte Draco Malfoy gerettet und nicht die Frau seines besten Freundes, seine eigene beste Freundin. Hermine war tot, weil er dem Mann das Leben gerettet hatte, der ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Und die traurige und kranke Wahrheit war, dass er es wieder tun würde. Wie sollte er mit dieser Schuld leben? Am liebsten würde er sich wieder in seinem Haus verkriechen und den Schmerz mit Alkohol betäuben. 

In diesem Moment legten sich zwei Hände auf seine Schultern. Harry sah sich um und blickte in die Gesichter von Remus und Sirius.

„Komm Harry. Gehen wir rein", sagte Sirius. 

Der Auror senkte den Kopf und ließ sich in die Kirche führen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermine war tot. Und er lebte. Hermine war tot. Unwiderrufbar. Tot, weil Harry ihn gerettet hatte. Ihn. Nicht sie. Draco konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Dafür begriff er langsam etwas ganz anderes und wenn er heute schon dabei war zu sich selbst zu stehen, dann würde er auch das endlich akzeptieren müssen, mit allen Konsequenzen, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. 

Wie viele andere pubertierende Jugendliche, so hatte sich auch Draco einen Schwarm gesucht und in Eliza gefunden. Mit aller Energie hatte er sein Herz an dieses Mädchen gehängt, alle anderen Gedanken und Gefühle aus Kopf und Herz verbannt und nur sie allein zugelassen. Er hatte sich seine eigene kleine Welt geschaffen, mit ihr als Mittelpunkt. Das diese Phantasien niemals Wirklichkeit werden würden, hatte er gewusst und genaugenommen hatte er sich Eliza auch aus diesem Grund herausgesucht. Er hatte es sogar tatsächlich geschafft sich dermaßen in diese Sache hineinzusteigern, dass er schließlich glaubte dieses Mädchen zu lieben. Draco seufzte. Wie leicht es doch war, sich selbst zu belügen. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss. Zumindest vor sich selbst würde er nun zu seinen wahren Gefühlen stehen. Dracos Blick huschte zu Harry hinüber, der mit hängendem Kopf und Schultern zwischen seinem Paten und dem Werwolf saß. Wahrscheinlich bereute Harry seine Tat. Wenn Draco gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er ohne zu zögern mit Hermine getauscht.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als Ron nach vorne trat. Die geröteten Augen hatte er auf einen Punkt oberhalb der Köpfe der Anwesenden fixiert. Dann begann er mit klarer und beinahe zärtlicher Stimme zu sprechen:

„_Sie_ war mir Nord, mir Süd, mir Ost und West;  
Des Sonntags Ruh' und der Woche Stress.  
Mein Tag, mein Gesang, meine Rede, meine Nacht.  
Ich dachte, Liebe währet ewig - falsch gedacht."

Tränen traten in Rons Augen und er musste tief durchatmen, bevor er mit stockender Stimme, in der unterdrückter Zorn mitschwang, weitersprechen konnte:

„Sterne sind jetzt unerwünscht, will nichts sehn davon,   
Verpackt den Mond, zertrümmert die Sonn'.  
Fegt weg den Wald und des Meeres Flut,  
Nie wird es sein, so wie es war. Nie wieder gut."

Ron blieb stehen wo er war, den Kopf nun gesenkt, lautlose Tränen weinend. 

Draco presste sich eine Hand auf seine geschlossenen Augen. Gott, wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Wieso Hermine? Wieso nicht er? Ihn hätte keiner vermisst.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Trauerzug wand sich wie ein schwarzer Wurm durch den schneebedeckten Friedhof. 

Es quälte Harrys geschundenes Herz mit anzusehen, wie Ron vor Schmerz und Trauer nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnte und von Fred und George gestützt werden musste. Er wusste, dass Hermine Ron immer Rückhalt gegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihm Kraft gegeben, die Ron vor allem jetzt so sehr brauchte. Die Vertretung für Rudolph Scarlet machte Ron schwer zu schaffen. Die Belastung war kaum zu übersehen. Ron hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen einiges an Gewicht verloren, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen. Was er jetzt brauchte, war die Hilfe und Unterstützung seines besten Freundes. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er Ron jemals wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Denn nicht nur, dass er Hermine auf dem Gewissen hatte, nein, er hatte in seinem Bericht auch gelogen, hatte behauptet, er wäre zu weit weg von Hermine gestanden, näher bei Draco. 

Was war nur mit ihm los? War das noch er selbst? Als er heute Morgen in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, war ein verschwommener Schatten alles gewesen, was er darin gesehen hatte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco spürte die Blicke deutlich, die man ihm verstohlen zuwarf. Am liebsten hätte er geschrienen: „Ja, seht her! Ich bin Draco Malfoy, das Ungeheuer das Harry gerettet hat! Wer will den ersten Stein werfen?!" Doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte die Menschen um ihn herum, fixierte seinen Blick auf Harry, dessen strubbelige schwarze Haare und gebeugte Schultern, er weiter vorne ausmachte. Harry musste seinen Blick gespürt haben, denn plötzlich hob dieser den Kopf, sah sich um, sah ihn an. Der Blick dieser grünen Augen elektrisierte Draco, Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper. Dann registrierte er die Tränen in diesen unglaublichen Augen, die Schuld, die Trauer und es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. 

Hermine war tot und er lebte, weil Harry falsch reagiert hatte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Viel zu früh erreichten sie das frisch geschaufelte Grab, das Harrys Aufmerksamkeit nun völlig in Anspruch nahm. Hier hatte also die Erde ihr gieriges Maul aufgerissen um Hermine zu verschlingen, um sie endgültig aus dem Reich der Lebenden zu holen, für immer. 

Langsam ließen die Sargträger den hölzernen Kasten in das braune Erdreich sinken. Ron trat, mit einer Schüssel voll roter Rosenblätter, an das Grab. Seine Schultern bebten vor unterdrückten Schluchzern. Als er hinunter auf den Sarg blickte, brach er hemmungslos weinend zusammen und die samtigen Blätter schwebten hinunter und breiteten sich auf dem dunklen Holz aus. Sofort waren Fred und George zur Stelle, die Ron auf die Füße zogen und zu einer Bank schleppten, auf die der Rotschopf kraftlos sank. 

Tränen verschleierten Harrys Sicht und ein riesiger Kloß steckte schmerzhaft in seinem Hals fest. Er war jetzt an der Reihe. Tief atmete er durch, um das Zittern, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte zu kontrollieren. Doch es wollte nicht gelingen. Dann stand er am Rand des Grabes, eine weiße Rose in der Hand. Unbarmherzig und rücksichtslos zog an seinem geistigen Auge die Zeit mit Hermine vorbei und ihm wurde mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass Hermine tot war. Tot, nicht krank oder verreist. Tot. Sie würde nie mehr lachen, nie mehr weinen, nie mehr reden und scherzen, ihn nicht mehr eines Besseren belehren – nie mehr. Sie war doch ein Teil seines Lebens, seine Freundin. Wie sollte sie nicht mehr da sein? Das ging nicht. Das konnte nicht sein. Bei Merlin, sie fehlte ihm! Ein Schluchzer fand den Weg durch seine zugeschnürte Kehle, Tränen überfluteten seine Augen, er presste sich die Hand vor den Mund um seine Schluchzer zu ersticken. Dann warf er die Rose hinunter. – Endgültig - 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco konnte es kaum ertragen, Harrys Schmerz mit anzusehen. Gab es denn keine Möglichkeit mit Hermine zu tauschen?! Das alles ungeschehen zu machen? Der junge Mann schwankte.

„Sehen Sie, Sie hätten im Bett bleiben sollen. Mit einer gerade verheilten Platzwunde und einer Gehirnerschütterung sollte man nicht durch die Gegend spazieren", erklang leise Poppys Stimme neben ihm. Draco warf der Heilerin einen Blick zu, die sich gerade die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und sich die Nase putzte. 

Er hatte herkommen müssen. Das war er Hermine schuldig. Schuldig. 

Bekam er jetzt die Strafe für sein Verhalten in den ersten 14 Jahren seines Lebens? Verlor er deshalb den einzigen Menschen, den er jemals als Freund betrachtet hatte, verliebte er sich deshalb in den Mann, der sein erklärter Feind war und der ihn von nun an hassen würde, hatte er sich darum von seinen Eltern abgewandt? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry wollte nur noch nach Hause, sich verkriechen, sich betrinken. Doch da trat ihm Draco in den Weg. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an, versanken im Anblick des anderen.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte Draco schließlich hervor und Harry sah wie ihm die Tränen über die blassen Wangen flossen. 

Draco hatte sich gerade bei ihm dafür entschuldigt, dass er noch lebte. Dieser Engel machte sich Vorwürfe! Ohne nachzudenken nahm Harry den blonden Mann in die Arme, drückte ihn an sich.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr. ‚Es ist meine', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dann ließ er los und ging. 

#################

Kurze Anmerkung noch: Das "-Ron-" sollte Hermines letzten Gedanken darstellen. Muss ich das nächste Mal wohl etwas anderes gestalten ^^.

Wer es nicht erkannt hat: Die Szene mit Ron in der Kirche und dem Gedicht hab ich aus „Vier Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall". Es ist ein Ausschnitt aus dem Gedicht Funeral Blues und ist von W. H. Auden. Wir wollen ja korrekt bleiben, ne? ^^

(P.S. Wer das "Harry-wird-von-Draco-gequält" (-und-steht-drauf ^^) lesen möchte, findet es unter "Auf ewig".)


	15. Kapitel

Dank für Reviews geht an Angel-Liam, moonshine88 und LeakyC (Lucius ist nicht wirklich gut. Er ist in meiner Geschichte nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig....) Ihr fandet das echt traurig? Schön! 

Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wer diese Geschichte bis zum Schluss durchhält, bei all den Toten.... Kann ja au nix dafür ^^. Da kommt eben voll der kleine Psychopath durch. Aber hey, ich hab immerhin beschlossen den Schluss zu ändern. 

In diesem Kapitel wird es etwas fröhlicher... Das liegt aber nur daran, dass ich meine Figuren erst etwas glücklich mache, bevor ich ... * muhahaha*. 

Laut meiner Beta sind die Abschnitte etwas kurz, aber ich kanns nicht ändern. Ich bin unfähig. (Pe, du bist wunderbar :) Jaha, sie hat mich auch auf meine kleine "Eliza" hingewiesen und ich habs großzügig abgewunken bis es dann auch ich gemerkt hab... * schäm*)

Sollte nach dem Kapitel jemand etwas über die Todesser loswerden wollen, dann Kommentar bitte im Kopf abspeichern und erst nach Lesen des nächsten Kapitels anbringen. Danke.

Ansonsten schöne Weihnachten!   
(Nach den Feiertagen bin ich bestimmt aggressiv genug um die letzten Kapitel zu schreiben ^^.)

15.

„Peter!" Gedämpft drang Narcissas Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer zu Lucius auf den Flur.

„Mrs. Malfoy", war Wurmschwanz schlichte Antwort. 

„Wir dachten alle Sie sind tot!"

„Nun, wie Sie sehen ist das nicht der Fall. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache."  


„Richtig. Sie behaupten also zu wissen, was mit den Überresten meines Mannes passiert ist."

„Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt."

Was für ein Spaß! Lucius erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. 

„Aber in ihrem Brief haben Sie doch...."

„Ich habe geschrieben, ich wüsste wo sich Ihr Mann aufhält."

„Ja und? Machen Sie es doch nicht so spannend!"

„Wollen Sie es wirklich wissen Madam?"

„Ja!"

Na wenn sie unbedingt wollte.... Schwungvoll trat Lucius in den Raum.

„Ich bin hier, Sweetheart!", meinte Lucius honigsüß.

Entsetzt riss Narcissa die Augen auf. Blickte zu Wurmschwanz und wieder zu Lucius. Dann begannen ihre Augenlider zu flattern und sie sank in Ohnmacht.

Es war wirklich reizend von Narcissa, dass sie es ihm so leicht machte. Voller Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Amüsement, brachte er sie hinunter in den Keller seines Hauses, wo sich ein speziell für „solche Zwecke" eingerichtetes Zimmer befand. Jetzt würde sie für ihren Verrat büßen. Lucius hatte seine Methoden gut durchdacht, denn er wollte, dass sie auf den Mitternachtsschlag genau starb, keine Sekunde früher oder später. Gab es eine bessere Zeremonie um mit dem alten Jahr abzuschließen und mit dem neuen zu beginnen? Zufrieden summte Lucius vor sich hin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seit einer halben Stunde standen sie nun schon in der Eiseskälte und beobachteten die Ruine. 

Was sein Vater wohl gerade tat? Draco blickte hinauf in den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel. War es richtig gewesen, sich von ihm abzuwenden? Ohne vorher mit ihm gesprochen zu haben? Sein Blick schweifte suchend durch die Dunkelheit und fand schließlich Harrys Gestalt. 

Ja, für den Moment war es so das Beste, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er einem Gespräch mit seinem Vater gewachsen war und er wollte Harry jetzt nicht alleine lassen, oder sich gar gegen ihn stellen. Jetzt nicht und auch in Zukunft nicht. Auch wenn Draco wusste, dass die Chancen, dass Harry jemals seine Gefühle erwidern würde, verschwindend gering waren, so wollte er ihm und allen anderen zeigen, dass er es wenigstens ein klein wenig verdient hatte, weiterzuleben. Vielleicht würde es für Harry dann einfacher werden, Hermines Tod zu verkraften. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry hatte alle Mühe die unerwünschten Gedanken und Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Die letzten Tage hatte ihm der Alkohol immer dabei geholfen, doch jetzt musste er nüchtern bleiben. Sein Team brauchte ihn. Verdammt. Ohne den Rauschnebel in seinem Hirn war er schonungslos der Realität ausgesetzt. Dieser harten, brutalen und kalten Realität, in der Ginny tot war, Hermine durch seine Schuld gestorben war, in der er jeden Kontakt mit Ron vermied, in der es keine Hoffnung auf eine glückliche Zukunft mit Draco gab. Unerträglich. Und doch musste er das jetzt aushalten, weil er, der große Harry Potter, der Chef der Aurorenabteilung war und er wusste, dass sich die Leute um ihn herum auf ihn verließen. Selbst Remus und Sirius ordneten sich ihm unter, ja sogar Snape. Er konnte sie nicht enttäuschen, nun ja, wenn sie die Wahrheit über Hermines Tod wüssten, dann wären sie mehr als enttäuscht. 

Wenigstens war Draco da. Auch wenn ihn dessen Nähe schmerzte, so gab sie ihm doch gleichzeitig Kraft. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Da, da vorne hatte sich etwas bewegt. Jemand ging zur Ruine. 

„Pst!", zischte Draco den anderen zu und beobachtete gespannt das weitere Geschehen.

Eine Viertelstunde später mussten sich an die 30 Todesser in dem ehemaligen Kloster befinden, das nun von flackerndem Licht erhellt wurde.

Das Warten hatte sich gelohnt. Der heutige Abend würde ihnen, wenn alles gut ging, einen entscheidenden Sieg gegenüber Voldemort verschaffen. Es waren zwar doppelt so viele Todesser wie Auroren, aber die Überraschung war auf ihrer Seite. Draco sah sich um, blickte in die zu allem entschlossenen Gesichter seiner Kollegen. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel, wer heute Abend gewinnen würde. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Durch Harrys Adern pulsierte mehr und mehr Adrenalin. In seinen Fingern begann es zu kribbeln, seine Sehnen und Muskeln spannten sich und seine Sinne schärften sich. In diesem Moment war er unglaublich froh, dass Ron durchgesetzt hatte, dass sie jetzt auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche anwenden durften. Töten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm so leicht fallen würde einen Menschen zu töten. Aber es ging. Und heute würde er es mit Genuss tun. Er freute sich darauf! 

Nachdem sie sicher sein konnten, dass sie von keinem Nachzügler überrascht werden würden, schlichen sich die Auroren an das Gemäuer heran. Wie lautlose Schatten huschten sie über den hellen Schnee, bezogen Stellung.

Dicht an die alte Mauer gepresst, die Augen geschlossen stand Harry da, bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Langsam zählte er in Gedanken auf Zehn, dann gab er das Zeichen zum Angriff. 

Für Harry und die anderen gab es kein Halten mehr. Blind vor Hass stürmten sie das Kloster, fielen über die überraschten Todesser her, die völlig verwirrt und kopflos auseinander stoben, zu flüchten versuchten. Doch vor den Auroren gab es kein Entkommen. Die Todesser wehrten sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen ihre Angreifer, doch sie hatten keine Chance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurz vor Mitternacht erreichten die siegreichen Auroren Hogwarts. 

In der Großen Halle hatten sich bereits die Professoren, die dagebliebenen Schüler, sowie einige Auroren um eine große Uhr versammelt. Die Ankömmlinge gesellten sich dazu und gemeinsam zählte man die letzten Sekunden des alten Jahres. Ein tiefdröhnender Gong läutete das neue Jahr ein und Dumbledore schloss sich dem mit seiner Tröte an, wobei er dem völlig verdutzten Snape ebenfalls eine in den Mund steckte. 

Die ersten Korken knallten und der Sekt floss in Strömen. In euphorischer Hochstimmung stieß man auf ein siegreiches Jahr an. Selbst Draco ließ sich davon anstecken. Er scherzte und lachte mit den anderen, bis plötzlich Harry vor ihm stand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry blieb die Luft weg, als Draco lachend und mit geröteten Wangen vor ihm stand. Einfach umwerfend, göttlich, anbetungswürdig, fleischgewordene Erotik, das waren die Wörter die in diesem Moment durch Harrys Kopf schossen und alle anderen Gedanken vertrieben. 

‚Weißt du eigentlich, dass du Draco mit offenem Mund anglotzt?' meldete sich eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch nicht nur das, in seinem Körper begann es zu kribbeln und dieses Gefühl steuerte zielsicher auf seine Körpermitte zu. Er wollte ihn küssen - musste diesen leichtgeöffneten Mund mit seinem versiegeln, ihn in Besitz nehmen. Dracos Mund. Sein Verlangen übernahm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und Harry machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Ihre Umhänge berührten sich. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Konnte es sein? Konnte das wirklich Verlangen sein, dass er da in Harrys Augen sah? Warum sonst stand er jetzt so dicht vor ihm? Warum sonst sah er ihn so an? Draco spürte wie er sich wiedereinmal in diesen grünen Augen verlor. 

‚Lass dich einfach fallen, lass dich gehen, komm zu mir', schienen sie zu sagen. Draco trat dichter an Harry heran. Durch den Stoff konnte er den Körper des anderen fühlen. Verdammter Stoff! Dracos Hand zuckte nach vorne, schloss sich um Harrys Kragen, wollte ihm die hinderliche Kleidung vom Leib reißen. Stattdessen zog er ihn näher zu sich heran, unaufhaltsam näherten sich die Lippen seines ehemaligen Feindes den seinen. In Draco schrie alles danach. 

„Keine Schlägerei an Silvester!" Die Stimme von Sirius Black durchbrach den Bann und riss Draco zurück ins Hier-und-Jetzt. Verwirrt blinzelte er den Professor für Verwandlung an. 

„Lass Harry los Draco"; meinte Sirius mit drohendem Unterton. 

Natürlich. Er, der böse Malfoy sollte es nur ja nicht wagen Hand an Harry Potter zu legen. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Gesicht und er gab Harry frei. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco konnte ihn gerade unmöglich für Eliza gehalten haben. Harry war sich sicher, dass der blonde Mann sehr gut gewusst hatte, wer vor ihm stand, wen er da zu sich heranzog... um ihn zu küssen. 

Dracos Lächeln wechselte von sarkastisch auf spöttisch und mit einer angedeuteten Verneigung wand er sich ab und schritt mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle. Harry wollte ihm folgen, doch eine starke Hand schloss sich um seinen linken Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Sirius! 

„Keine Schlägerei, Harry."

Von wegen Schlägerei! Doch das konnte er seinem Paten natürlich nicht sagen. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Draco ziehen zu lassen und seine Wut auf Sirius hinunterzuschlucken. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaum hatte er die Halle verlassen, drückte sich Draco an eine kühle Wand und schloss die Augen. Langsam normalisierten sich Puls und Atmung. Wenn dieser verdammte Sirius nicht gewesen wäre.... dann.... dann.... hätten Harry und er sich vor allen Leuten geküsst. Nein, eigentlich musste er Black dankbar sein. 

Harry wollte ihn. Dieser Gedanke war beinahe unheimlich, aber andererseits verursachte er ein Glücksgefühl in seinem Bauch. 

Harry wollte ihn. Die Erkenntnis schlug ein wie ein Blitz. An diesem schicksalhaften Abend, als Hermine gestorben war, hatte Harry nicht einfach falsch reagiert. Er hatte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zwischen seiner besten Freundin und Draco entscheiden müssen. Ja, Harry hatte sich _entschieden _und nicht_ reagiert. _Und er hatte sich gegen Hermine entschieden. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Harry liebte ihn. Draco schluckte. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco. Harry konnte an nichts anderes denken. Und zum ersten Mal verursachte der Gedanke an den Blonden weder Unbehagen noch Schmerz. Dracos lachendes Gesicht brachte viel mehr etwas Licht in die Dunkelheit, die sich über Harrys Herz und Seele gelegt hatte. 

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er wurde beobachtet. Er spürte es ganz deutlich. Unauffällig begann er sich umzusehen. Sirius hatte zwar ein Auge auf ihn, aber das löste nicht dieses Unbehagen aus. Harry ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Anwesenden schweifen. Schwarze Augen, fesselten ihn, zogen ihn in bodenlose Dunkelheit, brachten ihn zurück in die Klosterruine, ließen ihn die Todesser noch einmal töten, das unglaubliche Gefühl, das er dabei verspürt hatte noch einmal erleben. 

Zitternd, nein bebend, stand Harry zwischen den feiernden Menschen. Ein Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und überzog seinen Rücken. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Entgeistert starrte er Snape an, der sich mit scheinbar ungerührter Miene abwand und ein Gespräch mit Madame Hooch begann. 

Verwirrt stand Harry in der feiernden Menge.

####

So, freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel - bis jetzt mein liebstes * g*.

Feiern die Zauberer eigentlich auch am 31.12. Silvester? Oder wie is das? Oder haben die am 31.10. Jahreswechsel?

(Und wieder Mal wird Harry von Snape beobachtet * lol*. Mir fällt einfach nix Neues ein ^^.)


	16. Kapitel

So, also hier mein (bisheriges) Lieblingskapitel. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei JKR, für die Enthüllungen in HP Band 5, bedanken. Sie hat mir damit wirklich in die Hände gespielt. Aber wir wissen ja alle, dass sie großartig ist. Wissen wir doch?

(Tschagga, Kapitel 17 ist so gut wie fertig. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich davon halten soll....)

Ich wünsch euch allen einen guten Rutsch! 

Und jetzt viel Spaß * ggg*.

16.

Verschlafen sah Harry der Eule hinterher, die ihm gerade den Tagespropheten gebracht hatte. Dann warf er die Zeitung vor sich auf den Tisch und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Mitten in der Bewegung stockte er. Sein Blick war auf die Überschrift auf der Titelseite gefallen, die auch nicht zu übersehen war. 

****

Auroren töten Muggel!

__

Harry Potter offenbart sein wahres Gesicht.

Nach dem Augenzeugenbericht einer unserer Reporter, drangen gestern Nacht gegen 22.30 Uhr mehrere Auroren, angeführt von Harry Potter, in eine alte Klosterruine bei Nottingham ein. Dort fand zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Muggelparty statt. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurden die 30 feiernden Muggel von den Auroren getötet.

Diese abscheuliche Tat sollte zweifellos ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, angehängt werden, um zu vertuschen, welche Pläne und Neigungen Harry Potter entwickelt hat. Tatsächlich scheint Potter Sie-wissen-schon-wem in nichts mehr nachzustehen und wir müssen uns fragen, von wem mittlerweile die größere Bedrohung ausgeht.

Doch beginnen wir am Anfang.

Seit jener Nacht, als Potter überlebte, kursieren Gerüchte, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer bei diesem Mordversuch sowohl einen Teil seiner Kraft als auch seiner Persönlichkeit an den Jungen übertragen hat. Doch vielleicht hatte der Junge schon von Anfang an ein gewissen dunkles Potenzial und möglicherweise war das auch der Grund für den Mordversuch.

Sicher ist jedoch, dass Potter bereits während seiner Schulzeit begann zweifelhafte und gefährliche Gestalten um sich zu scharen. Da wäre Rubeus Hagrid (mittlerweile tot), ein Halbriese, der als Schüler von der Schule verwiesen worden war, da er ein menschenfressende Ungeheuer auf seine Mitschüler gehetzt hatte und den Dumbledore (Schulleiter von Hogwarts, etc.) als Wildhüter und später als Professor für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beschäftigt hatte; Remus Lupin, ein Werwolf, der zu Potters Schulzeit für ein Jahr die Stelle des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte inne hatte und derzeit wieder hat; Sirius Black, dessen Familie seit jeher auf der dunklen Seite stand, der ein ehemals verurteilter Massenmörder ist (sein Freispruch ist äußerst zweifelhaft) und der von Dumbledore als Professor für Verwandlung beschäftigt wird; Severus Snape, dessen Person immer wieder mit Todessern in Verbindung gebracht wurde, der Professor für Zaubertränke war, unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwand und vor kurzem wieder auftauchte und ein Vertrauter Dumbledores ist und schließlich noch Draco Malfoy, ehemaliger Slytherin, Sohn von Lucius (berüchtigter Todesser) und Narcissa (geb. Black) Malfoy und derzeitiger Professor für Zaubertränke. 

Die Rolle, die hierbei Dumbledore spielt, ist nicht zu übersehen. 

Nicht zu vergessen ist auch die enge Freundschaft zwischen Potter und Ron Weasley, Chef der Sicherheitsabteilung und stellvertretender Zaubereiminister. Interessanterweise sind die Weasleys mit den Blacks verwandt. 

Betrachtet man die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit, so zeichnet sich eine klare Linie ab.

Zunächst wäre da der fehlgeschlagene Giftanschlag auf Rudolph Scarlet, Anfang November.

Diesem folgte der Mord an Ginny Weasley (der Schwester von Ron Weasley), der angeblich von Todessern verübt worden war. Fakt ist jedoch, dass dies Weasley ermöglichte die Benutzung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche für die Auroren durchzusetzen. Außerdem wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Jagd auf Todesser verstärkt, an der sich nun auch die anderen Weasleybrüder beteiligten. 

Es folgte der zweite Giftanschlag auf Scarlet, der dieses Mal nur knapp dem Tod entging und immer noch in St. Mungos behandelt wird. Weasley wurde zu seinem Stellvertreter erklärt. 

Kurz darauf kam Hermine Weasley, die Frau von Ron Weasley und eine Muggelgeborene (!), bei einem Auroreneinsatz ums Leben. Angeblich getötet von Todessern. Mit an dem Einsatz waren jedoch Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy beteiligt, die beide überlebten und die einzigen Zeugen für diese Tat sind. 

Und nun der Mord an mehreren Muggeln durch Potter und seine Auroren.

Es dürfte klar sein, welchen Plan Harry Potter verfolgt und welche Rolle Albus Dumbledore und vor allem Ron Weasley dabei spielen.

Daher bitten wir Sie zu überdenken, ob in Anbetracht der Umstände, Neuwahlen nicht angebracht wären. Ein neuer und unabhängiger Zaubereiminister könnte die notwendigen Schritte einleiten.

Howard Cline, Chef der Abteilung für zauberhafte Kultur, hat sich bereit erklärt, das Amt in dieser schweren Zeit zu übernehmen.

Ihre Redaktion.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und lass den Artikel noch einmal durch. Doch es half nichts. Da stand immer noch, dass er Muggel getötet hätte, dass man Ron und ihm die Anschläge auf Scarlet in die Schuhe schob, dass er und Ron Ginny getötet hätten, dass er und Draco Hermine umgebracht hätten, dass er Muggel getötet hätte, Muggel – getötet – er. Auch nach dem dritten Mal lesen hatte sich er Inhalt des Artikels nicht geändert. Das konnte nicht sein. Es waren doch Todesser gewesen. Ganz sicher.... Die Bilder der vergangen Nacht stiegen in Harry auf. Die Leute in den schwarzen Umhängen.... manche waren auch blau oder grün gewesen, die Zauberstäbe, aus denen kein einziger magischer Funke gesprüht war. Die Menschen hatten sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt. Was hätten sie als Muggel auch anderes tun können? Übelkeit stieg in Harry auf und er schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad. Würgend hing er über der Kloschlüssel – er hatte unschuldige Muggel getötet! Und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht! Kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn, während sich sein Magen wieder und wieder schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte. Er hatte Muggel getötet und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Was wenn dieses Gerücht stimmte? Was wenn Voldemort tatsächlich einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit auf ihn übertragen hatte und er nun so wurde wie er? War er nicht schon so? Er hatte Draco gerettet, er ließ Ron im Stich, er tötete Muggel und ... Ein heftiger Brechreiz schüttelte den jungen Mann, als er daran dachte, was er gestern in Snapes Augen gesehen hatte. Zitternd stand Harry auf, schlüpfte aus seinem Pyjama und stieg unter die Dusche, versuchte dieses Grauen wegzuwaschen, sich zu säubern von diesem Verbrechen. Irgendwo unter all dem Schmutz musste doch noch der alte Harry sein. Schließlich nahm er eine Scheuerbürste zu Hilfe, doch es brachte nichts. Seine Haut war zwar gerötet und brannte wie Feuer, aber er fühlte sich immer noch nicht besser, würde es nie mehr. Er hatte Unschuldige getötet und es genossen. Er hatte eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten und er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Kraftlos sackte er in der Dusche zusammen. Er spürte wie lähmende Kälte durch seine Adern kroch und sich seines Körpers bemächtigen wollte, wie er in einem unendlichen Ozean aus Eis unterzugehen drohte. 

Da tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge Ron auf, dessen rote Haare sich wie Flammen in das Eis brannten, es schmolzen, ihn wärmten. Ron. Ob er den Artikel schon gelesen hatte? Was er wohl davon hielt? Wahrscheinlich war er maßlos zornig. Ja, er musste zu Ron und er musste ihm auch sagen, dass er Schuld an Hermines Tod war. Ron sollte das wissen. Immerhin war er doch sein bester Freund. Zusammen würden sie aus diesem Schlamassel schon wieder rauskommen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enttäuscht stand Harry vor Rons Tür – Ron war nicht da. War er etwa heute im Büro? Nein, er hatte doch gestern bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet und darum war er auch nicht in Hogwarts gewesen. Vielleicht war er auf dem Friedhof.... 

Kurzentschlossen apparierte Harry auf den Friedhof. Seit der Beerdigung war er nicht mehr hier gewesen und das aus gutem Grund. Es schmerzte zu sehr. Schon allein der Gedanke an Hermine tat weh, aber dann auch noch hier auf dem Friedhof zu sein, an dem Ort, wo sie tot in einem Sarg lag... Harry musste mehrmals tief durchatmen um den schmerzhaften Klos im Hals loszuwerden. 

Er wollte nicht zu Hermines Grab. Er konnte nicht. Dennoch schlug er die Richtung zu dem kleinen Fleckchen Erde ein. 

Schon von weitem sah er Rons rote Haare, die sich leuchtend gegen den weißen Schnee abhoben. Zusammengekauert schien der Mann vor dem Grab zu hocken, nein zu liegen. Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte. Tatsächlich, Ron lag vor Hermines Grab. Die letzten drei Meter rannte der Auror. Atemlos ging er neben seinem Freund in die Hocke.

„Ron", zischte Harry, doch der Angesprochene zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. 

„Ron!", wiederholte Harry mit mehr Nachdruck und einer schrillen Tonlage in der Stimme, die der aufsteigenden Panik in seinem Inneren entsprang. Als Ron immer noch nicht reagierte, packte Harry ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn herum. Sein Freund schien zu schlafen. Auf dem vom Stress gezeichneten Gesicht lag ein entspannter, ja beinahe friedlicher Ausdruck, ein Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen. Harry wusste, dass Ron nicht schlief. Er wusste es und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als dass es doch so wäre. 

„Ron"; flüsterte Harry beinahe zärtlich und fuhr ihm dabei mit der Hand über die kühle, blasse Wange, hinunter zum Hals, wo seine Finger nach einem Lebenszeichen tasteten und keines fanden. 

Unbewusst zog er den leblosen Körper des rothaarigen Mannes enger an sich, barg ihn in seinen Armen.

Da entdeckte er eine kleine Phiole, die in den Schnee gedrückt war. Gift, mutmaßte Harry. 

Alles was er spürte war Neid. Ron sah so glücklich aus, er war jetzt wieder mit Hermine vereint, mit seinen Eltern. Warum war er alleine gegangen, warum hatte er ihn nicht mitgenommen? Sie waren doch Freunde. Warum ließ er ihn hier zurück, allein, verzweifelt, am Ende? Nein, er konnte Ron keine Vorwürfe machen, schließlich hatte er ihm Hermine genommen, hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Nachdem er einiger Zeit so da gehockt war, registrierte er eine Stück Pergament in Rons Hand. Vorsichtig zog er es aus den leblosen, kalten Fingern und warf einen Blick darauf. 

__

Es tut mir leid, aber ich will und kann nicht mehr. Habe keine Kraft mehr weiterzumachen.  
Es tut mir leid Harry, dass ich dich ausgerechnet jetzt im Stich lasse.  
Es tut mir leid Fred, George, Bill, Charlie und Percy, dass ich euch noch mehr Leid bereite.  
Es tut mir leid für die, die ihre Hoffnung in mich gesetzt haben. Ich habe sie enttäuscht.  
Es tut mir leid um die Muggel, die wegen mir sterben mussten. Ja, ich habe sie auf dem Gewissen. Ich habe, geblendet vor Rachedurst, einer unzuverlässigen Quelle vertraut. Harry hat damit nichts zu tun! 

Verzeiht mir.

Aber weder ich noch Harry haben etwas mit dem Tod von Ginny oder mit dem Tod von Hermine zu tun. Diese Morde gehen einzig und allein auf das Konto von ihr-wisst-schon-wem. 

Merlin möge mir verzeihen, dass ihr-wisst-schon-wer mit diesen Morden offenbar genau das erreicht hat, was er wollte, dass mir seine Absichten erst jetzt klar wurden. Er hat die Schwachstelle in der Verteidigung gesucht und in mir und meinem Temperament gefunden. 

Das Einzige was mir sonst noch zu tun bleibt, ist euch zu warnen. Ich habe Howard Cline beobachten lassen und es gibt eine Akte über ihn. Er steht mit Todessern in Verbindung. 

Es darf nicht passieren, dass ihr-wisst-schon-wer das Misstrauen zu Harry weiterschürt, dass er seinen eigenen Minister platziert. 

Begrabt mich bitte neben Hermine.

Ron.

Harry spürte nichts. Keine Trauer, keine Wut, keine Verzeihung, kein Verständnis. Völlig betäubt saß er da, starrte auf das Blatt in seiner Hand. Ron war tot und hatte die Schuld auf sich genommen. Entschuldigte sich bei ihm, dass er ihn im Stich ließ und er spürte nichts. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco zerfetzte wütend den Tagespropheten, den er gerade gelesen hatte. Wie konnten die sich anmaßen, so etwas zu schreiben?! Ja, wie kamen diese Leute dazu die Wahrheit zu schreiben?! Heißer Zorn wallte in ihm auf, Zorn auf die Journalisten, die Muggel, den Lord, Ron, Potter, seine Eltern, sich selbst... 

Er hatte doch schließlich gewusst, dass der Lord irgendetwas plante, dass er wollte, dass sie wie irre seine Todesser jagten. Jetzt war auch klar warum. Damit sie in seine miese kleine Falle tappten! Warum hatte er Potter damals nicht davon überzeugt, dass es falsch war dem Rachegefühl nachzugeben? Wieso hatte er so unverantwortlich gehandelt? Und jetzt hatten sie Muggel getötet und die Zaubererwelt hielt Potter für einen zweiten Lord und die Auroren für nicht besser als die Todesser. Toll, der dunkle Lord hatte schon so gut wie gewonnen. Oh, er war so wütend. Das war alles nur Potters Schuld! Dieser stinkende Potter! Wenn Draco hätte Muggel töten wollen, dann wäre er ein Todesser geworden und nicht Auror! Ah nein, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Hoffentlich waren Potter und Weasley jetzt zufrieden! Diese verdammten Gryffindors! – Gryffindorherz. Dracos Zorn war schlagartig verraucht. Bei Merlin, wie musste sich Harry jetzt fühlen? Schuldig bis zum geht nicht mehr wahrscheinlich. Er musste zu ihm, musste ihm sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Ja, er musste zu Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Völlig apathisch kehrte Harry in sein Haus zurück. Dort schrieb er eine kurze Nachricht an Fred und George („Ihr findet Ron bei Hermines Grab.") und schickte Hedwig damit los. Dann ging er ins Bad, zog sich aus und betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel. Blasse Haut, schlanker, trainierter Körper, widerspenstige schwarze Haare, blasses ausdruckloses Gesicht, Brille, grüne stumpfe Augen. 

Ausdruckslos. Gefühllos. Leblos. Tot. 

Er spürte nichts. Gar nichts. Selbst der kleine Funke Neid von vorhin war dieser Taubheit gewichen. Entfernt konnte er Kälte in seinem Inneren wahrnehmen. Wieso fühlte er nichts? Er musste doch etwas fühlen! Er musste! Er wollte! Schmerz.

Sein Arm streckte sich, seine Hand griff nach einer frischen Rasierklinge, die auf der Ablage neben dem Waschbecken lag. Er setzte die Klinge an seinen nackten Unterarm an und schnitt in sein Fleisch. Nichts. 

Dunkelrotes Blut quoll aus der Wunde, tropfte auf den Boden. Doch er fühlte nichts. Gar nichts. Der nächste Schnitt. Jetzt spürte er wie sich die Kälte in seinem Inneren verstärkte. Er spürte. Der nächste Schnitt. Kälte. Ob er auch Wärme spüren konnte? Wie in Trance ließ er warmes Wasser in die weiße Badewanne laufen, setzte sich hinein, spürte – Kälte. Der nächste Schnitt. Das Blut sprudelte regelrecht aus der neuen Öffnung. Offenbar hatte er die Pulsader getroffen. Doch er spürte nichts. Nichts außer Kälte. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sein Blut sich mit dem klaren Wasser vermischte. Ob sein Herz etwas spüren würde?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unsicher stand Draco vor Harrys Haus. Seit Harry hier vor zwei Jahren eingezogen war, war er noch nie hiergewesen. Er war auch früher noch nie bei Harry gewesen. Warum auch? Das war schließlich Harrys Privatsphäre und die ging ihn nichts an. Ging ihn immer noch nichts an. Vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder gehen. Ja genau. Doch stattdessen bewegte er sich langsam auf die Haustür zu und klopfte an. Beim ersten Klopfer schwang die Tür nach innen auf. Anscheinend war sie nur angelehnt gewesen. Seltsam. 

„Harry?", fragte Draco zaghaft in den Flur. Keine Antwort. Neugierig und besorgt betrat Draco das Haus. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber heimelig und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Hätte er Potter gar nicht zugetraut. 

„Harry?"; fragte Draco wieder und spähte in die Küche. Auf dem kleinen Tisch lag neben einem gefüllten Kaffeebecher der Tagesprophet. Dann hatte Harry den Artikel also schon gelesen. Der blonde Zaubertränkemeister ging weiter, erklomm das erste Stockwerte. Hier gab es nur drei Räume. Das eine sah aus wie ein Gästezimmer, das andere war Harrys Schlafzimmer. Draco musste sich zusammenreißen um sich nicht eines der Kissen oder der Umhänge zu nehmen und Harrys Duft zu inhalieren. Das war dann doch unter seiner Würde. 

Dann betrat Draco das Badezimmer. 

Harry saß in der Wanne, die Augen geschlossen, tiefe blutige Schnitten verzierten die weiße Brust, bildeten ein bizarres Muster von grausamer Schönheit, Blut rann den weißen Körper hinunter, floss in das rotgefärbte Wasser. Auf dem Boden neben der Wanne lag eine blutige Rasierklinge. Der Blonde stand da, blinzelte, doch das grauenhafte Bild blieb. Endlich riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Harry!" Mit einem Satz war er neben der Wanne. „Harry! Hörst du mich?!"

„Mir ist so kalt", hauchte Harry mit blutleeren Lippen, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. 

Er lebte! Dracos Gedanken überstürzten sich. Harry musste nach St. Mungos – nein, nicht nach dem Zeitungsartikel, zu Poppy. Draco tauchte seine Arme in das blutige Wasser und hob Harry heraus. Da fiel sein Blick auf die blutenden Wunden an Harrys Unterarm, den Schnitt an der Pulsader. Mit wenigen Fingergriffen riss er von Harrys achtlos daliegenden Umhang einige Streifen ab und versuchte wenigstens diese Blutung halbwegs zu stillen. Dann wickelte Draco den schlaffen Körper, diesen weißen, göttlichen Körper, in den restlichen Umhang und apparierte nach Hogsmeade. So schnell er mit dem Gewicht in seine Armen konnte, rannte er hinauf zum Schloss, die fragenden Blicke einiger Passanten ignorierend. 

„Ich fühle nur Kälte", hauchte Harry. „Nur Kälte."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie gerne hätte er etwas von dem Feuer das in ihm loderte an Harry weitergegeben, wie gerne würde er in diesem Körper, der so angenehm in seinen Armen lag, ein Feuer, einen Vulkan entfachen?

Dann endlich erreichte er den Krankenflügel. 

############## 

Isses net toll? * ggg* (Okay, bis auf den Abschiedsbrief... der is bißle doof.) 

@Angel-Liam: Sorry, hoffe auf das nächste Kapitel... 

@LeakyC: Es ist vor Silvester et voilá, es ist angerichtet ^^. Ich und Hoffnung zerstören? Also nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? 

@moonshine88: Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht umsonst gefreut. (Lucius der Schlumpf * lol*) 

@Bibilein: In einem Rutsch? Wow, bin ich gut * g*. Hm, leider gabs schon wieder einen Toten * sorry*. Glücklich machen? Ein kleines Bisschen? Na, das müsste machbar sein ^^. 

@Blue2706: Du liebst meine Geschichte * snief* * blue knuddel*. Der Schluss... hey, ich bin ein durch und durch positiver Mensch! * g* 

@Hermy24: Schön, wenn´s dir gefällt ^^. Das Kapitel war leider wieder nicht sehr lustig. 

@jinx: Wenn´s mal wieder länger dauert... * gg* 


	17. Kapitel

Völlig unglaublich, aber wahr... es geht weiter und das nach fast 7 Monaten Pause. Jaha. Und ich werde diese Geschichte noch zu ende bringen. Ooooh ja. Und zwar so wahr ich gemein, boshaft, versaut und süchtig nach Süßigkeiten bin .

An dieser Stelle dürfen sich folgende Personen gegrüßt, geknuddelt und mit Dank für ein Review überhäuft fühlen:  
Angel Liam, hermy24, moonshine88, LeakyC, Sunnylein, Jinx, Ginny8, suffer, jinx heledir, Blue, Kira, Dray

17.

Flehend richtete Draco seinen Blick auf Mme Pomfrey, als sich diese ihm endlich zuwand.

„Die Schnitte sind versorgt, das Blut regeneriert sich. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Es hängt nun von Harry ab. Hoffen wir, dass er stark genug ist.", meinte Poppy leise und ernst.

„Kann ich bei ihm bleiben?", fragte Draco matt.

Poppy nickte nur und verließ dann die Krankenstation, um dem Schulleiter Bericht zu erstatten.

Der junge Zaubertränkemeister zog sich einen Stuhl neben das Bett und ließ sich niedergeschlagen darauf sinken.

Schrecklich blass lag der Schwarzhaarige in den Kissen, die blutleeren Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Atembewegungen des Brustkorbs waren kaum zu erahnen.

„Oh Harry.", murmelte Draco verzweifelt und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

#-#-#

Harry hatte das Gefühl, schwerelos zu sein. Schwerelos, doch er fiel, immer tiefer und tiefer in Dunkelheit und Kälte. Bilder seiner Freunde zogen an ihm vorbei. Die Bilder all derer, die sterben mussten – wegen ihm. Was hielt ihn noch im Leben? Warum gab er nicht einfach auf? Aufgeben. Diesen Alptraum beenden.

„Oh Harry."

Das war Dracos Stimme. Draco. ‚Halt mich fest. Spürst du nicht, dass du mich verlierst? Nimm mich in den Arm und halt mich.'

Doch kein Laut kam über Harrys Lippen. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Wozu auch? Einfach weiter fallen lassen, die Dunkelheit, Kälte und Einsamkeit mit offenen Armen empfangen. Ja.

Aufgeben.

Nein. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Er konnte Voldemort nicht einfach die Welt überlassen, ihn ungestraft entkommen lassen.

„Halt mich." Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch.

#-#-#

Draco sah auf. Hatte er sich das gerade eingebildet? Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, Harrys Stimme zu hören, doch der Gryffindor lag immer noch unbewegt und mit geschlossenen Augen da. Zögernd griff der junge Zaubertränkemeister nach einer der blassen, kalten Hände, nahm diese zwischen seine und setzte zärtlich einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Harry, ich bin hier."

#-#-#

Draco war da.

Mühsam versuchte Harry, sein Bewusstsein aus dem zähen, schwarzen Sumpf zu befreien, die Kälte abzuschütteln. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Zu sehr war er darin gefangen.

„Halt mich fest.", murmelte Harry schwach.

#-#-#

Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Dann schlang er seine Arme um den verletzen Körper und zog ihn eng an sich.

Sanft strich er über die schwarzen Haare, die blassen Wangen, den Rücken.

„Harry. Kämpfe, sei stark.", flüsterte er beruhigend.

#-#-#

Harry klammerte sich an Dracos Stimme, folgte ihr, folgte den Berührungen, spürte, wie er sich langsam nach oben kämpfte.

„Draco.", seufzte Harry und schlang nun seinerseits die Arme um den Blonden, um dessen warmen Körper, schmiegte sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, sog den Duft der weichen Haut, der Haare ein.

Dunkelheit und Kälte lauerten noch immer in seinem Herzen, seinen Gedanken. Warteten nur darauf, ihn wieder zu sich herabzuziehen, streckten schon wieder gierig ihre Krallen nach ihm aus.

„Ich schaff das nicht allein. Draco, ich brauche dich."

Verzweifelt klammerte sich Harry an seinen ehemaligen Feind.

„Ich gebe dir alles, was du brauchst, alles, was ich geben kann.", flüsterte Draco mit stockender Stimme.

#-#-#

Lautlos zog sich Dumbledore zurück, der die beiden unbemerkt von der Tür aus beobachtet hatte. Mit einer Bewegung, die ihn unendliche Anstrengung zu kosten schien, nahm der Schulleiter seine Brille ab und rieb sich die müden, brennenden Augen. Ein außergewöhnliches Zeichen der Schwäche, doch es waren auch außergewöhnliche Zeiten.

Ein leises, wohlüberlegtes Räuspern ließ ihn aufsehen.

„Sirius wartet in deinem Büro.", erklärte Severus leise.

Dumbledore nickte und setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf, straffte die Schultern und atmete tief durch. Es würde nicht einfach werden, Harrys Paten zu erklären, was passiert war, und ihn dann davon abzuhalten, sofort in die Krankenstation zu stürzen – Harry und Draco brauchten Zeit.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Voldemort war sauer. Stinksauer. Zitternd vor Wut marschierte er in seinem ehemals schön eingerichteten Zimmer hin und her. Jetzt glich der Raum jedoch eher einem Schlachtfeld. Kein einziger Gegenstand hatte seinem rasenden Tobsuchtsanfall überlebt, alles lag zertrümmert und teilweise rauchend auf dem Boden.

Dieser verfluchte Weasley! Diese Ausgeburt an Idiotie hatte ihm - ihm! - Lord Voldemort! - die Tour vermasselt, hatte tatsächlich seine Pläne durchschaut und durchkreuzt!

Gestern noch hatte er sich kurz vor dem Ziel gesehen - und heute? War alles zunichte. Zunichte gemacht durch Weasley!

Voldemort hatte bereits kurz nach Mitternacht die neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Hand gehalten, druckfrisch. Er hatte zunächst nicht glauben wollen, was er da gesehen hatte. Dieser Hundsfott von Weasley hatte einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben - und was für einen! - und seine irren Brüder hatten nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als diesen dem Tagespropheten zukommen zu lassen. Und dazu noch Auszüge aus dieser vermaledeiten Akte über Cline, mit dieser vor Sarkasmus triefenden Bemerkung (_Für L.V. Mit den besten Grüßen Ron Weasley._). Das hätte er dieser Witzfigur gar nicht zugetraut.

Cline, dieser Idiot! Dem würde er sein Spatzenhirn aus dem Kopf quetschen!

Ach, es war doch eine Schande! Sein schöner ausgefeilter Plan war einfach dahin.

Es sei denn... Potter war garantiert durch den Verlust seines Freundes geschwächt. Vielleicht waren die ganzen Bemühungen doch nicht ganz umsonst gewesen. In Voldemorts Augen blitzte es. Ja, wenn Potter jetzt geschwächt war... Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren, jetzt war der richtige Moment, um anzugreifen, um Askaban zurückzuerobern, Hogwarts einzunehmen, Potter zu töten.

#-#-#

Das Schwarz der Nacht wurde am Horizont von einem blassen Grau vertrieben, die Sterne verblassten und in wenigen Stunden würden die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihr Licht auf Hogwarts werfen.

„Tom wird zuschlagen.", erklärte Dumbledore und wand sich wieder den Anwesenden in seinem Büro zu. „Sein Plan ist dahin und er wird damit rechnen, dass Harry geschwächt ist. Er wird wissen, dass das möglicherweise seine letzte Chance ist."

„Was schlägst du also vor?", fragte Sirius und seinen geröteten Augen und den dunklen Schatten darunter, sah man an, dass er die Nacht über nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Toms primäres Ziel ist mit Sicherheit Askaban. Allerdings müssen wir damit rechnen, dass es überall im Land zu Zwischenfällen kommen wird. Er hat genügend Leute und die Dementoren."

Dumbledore seufzte und fuhr sich wieder mit einer Hand über die Augen. Ein Zeichen, das den anderen im Raum zeigte, wie ernst die Lage war.

„Glaubst du, er wird es wagen, Hogwarts anzugreifen?", fragte Fred. Auf dessen versteinerter Miene konnte man nicht ablesen, was er gerade dachte oder wie es ihm ging. George war wie immer das Ebenbild seines Bruders, doch Charlies und Bills Gesichter waren deutlich gezeichnet von den schweren Schicksalsschlägen.

„Wir müssen mit allem rechnen. Ich habe bereits veranlasst, dass die Schüler, die sich noch hier befinden, nach Hause kommen. Wir haben zu wenig Leute, um Hogwarts für den Fall eines Angriffs zu schützen. Zumindest solange wir nicht hier sind."

„Was wird mit Harry?", fragte Sirius.

„Er bleibt hier. Ich will ihn nicht unnötig aufregen und die Dursleys... Nun ja. Aber ich will ihn nicht alleine lassen. Wer von euch erklärt sich bereit, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen, hier bei Harry zu bleiben?"

„Ich.", meinte Sirius sofort.

Albus seufzte. Damit hatte er gerechnet. Aber er brauchte Sirius in Askaban. Jedoch war es nicht an ihm, einen anderen auszuwählen. Albus suchte Severus' Blick und begegnete schließlich den schwarzen Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters, der mit undurchsichtiger Miene und verschränkten Armen dasaß.

Alle spürten das stumme Zwiegespräch zwischen den beiden.

Eliza war in den frühen Morgenstunden verschwunden und sowohl Severus als auch Albus wussten, dass sie zu Lucius gegangen war. Sie hatte sich endgültig entschieden und Albus hatte nicht länger die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen können. Dumbledore wusste auch, dass sich Severus damals nur wegen ihr seiner Sache angeschlossen hatte, und wenn sie jetzt weg war, auf welche Seite würde sich Severus dann schlagen?

Stumm flehte er den Zaubertränkemeister an, sich für ihn zu entscheiden, möglicherweise sogar hier bei Harry zu bleiben. Sirius war ein äußerst fähiger Zauberer, daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber im Falle eines Angriffs auf Hogwarts standen Harrys Chancen mit Severus an seiner Seite besser.

„Ich bleibe." Severus' Stimme war leise, aber klar und fest durch den Raum gedrungen. Erleichterung durchflutete Albus. Er vertraute Severus, wusste, dass er Harry nicht an Lucius ausliefern würde. – Er sah es in den schwarzen Augen.

„Albus!", fuhr Sirius auf.

„Sirius, wir brauchen dich in Askaban und Harry ist bei Severus in guten Händen." Dumbledores Stimme machte klar, dass er keine Widerrede duldete.

In diesem Moment trat Percy in das Büro.

„Wir haben die Bestätigung. Die Todesser werden Askaban angreifen. Die Auroren sind bereit.", erklärte er sachlich.

„Es ist soweit. Brechen wir auf."

#-#-#

Draco sah auf, als Severus die Krankenstation betrat.

„Es geht los. Du wirst mit den anderen nach Askaban gehen, sie warten unten.", erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„Und Harry?"

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben."

Draco konnte nur nicken. Er wollte nicht gehen. Wer konnte ihm schon sagen, ob er Harry jemals wiedersehen würde?

„Könntest du mich noch einen Moment mit ihm alleine lassen?", bat Draco mit zugeschnürter Kehle leise.

Snape nickte kaum merklich und verließ den Raum.

Zärtlich blickte der Blonde auf das blasse, schlafende Gesicht von Harry. Langsam beugte er sich über den Schlafenden und legte seinen Mund auf die blassen, erstaunlich weichen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er, als er sich wieder von Harry löste. Eine kalte Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenk und Harry öffnete die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", hauchte dieser. „Versprich mir, dass nicht auch du mich noch verlässt."

Der Klos in Dracos Hals zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ohne seinen Blick von Harrys grünen Augen abzuwenden, griff er nach dessen Hand und drückte sie an seine Lippen. Dann ließ er ihn los und ging zur Tür. Er spürte, dass Harrys Blick ihm folgte. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, wand er sich um.

„Ich verspreche es, ich komme zurück." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry es gehört hatte. Schnell drehte er sich wieder um und verließ die Krankenstation, bevor er es nicht mehr gekonnt hätte.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Severus lehnte an der Wand vor der Krankenstation und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Schwäche, etwas, das er in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr zeigen durfte, nicht mehr zulassen durfte.

Eliza war fort, doch er war noch hier, hier bei Harry Potter und würde es auch bleiben, koste es was es wolle.

Erst hatte er sich für Eliza Dumbledore angeschlossen, war dafür bereit gewesen, sein wertloses Leben zu opfern. Schließlich hatte er es nicht mehr für Eliza getan, sondern für die Sache und jetzt... Ja jetzt würde er sein Leben geben, um ...

„Snape?"

Sirius harsche Stimme riss den Zaubertränkemeister aus seinen Gedanken. Er konnte sich denken, was der Animagus wollte. Mit gespielter Gelassenheit blickte er Sirius ins Gesicht.

„Ja?"

„Wenn Harry auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich."

„Sicher wirst du das.", meinte Severus und ein herablassendes Lächeln verzog seine Mundwinkel. Harrys Haare würden nur über seine Leiche gekrümmt werden. Doch das überstieg - seiner Ansicht nach - Sirius' Horizont.

Der Animagus packte den Zaubertränkmeister am Kragen und drückte ihn fester gegen die Wand. Severus sah es in Sirius' Augen wütend aufblitzen.

„Snivellus, das ist mein Ernst", zischte er.

„Black, wann kapierst du endlich, dass wir auf der gleichen Seite stehen? Du hasst mich, ich hasse dich, wir beide hassen den Lord. Ist doch alles wunderbar. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt."

Sirius gab Severus wieder frei.

„Pass einfach auf ihn auf, okay?"

„Das hatte ich vor."

Sirius sah ihn noch einmal ernst an und eilte dann davon.

Da kam Draco endlich aus der Krankenstation.

„Pass auf ihn auf.", flüsterte der Blonde nur und verschwand mit gesenktem Kopf in dem gleichen Gang, wie Sirius wenige Sekunden zuvor.

„Jaha.", knurrte Severus genervt und wand sich zur Tür.

„Severus?"

Remus leise, fragende Stimme ließ den Zaubertränkemeister wieder herumwirbeln.

„Bei Merlin, ich pass ja auf ihn auf! Das ist ja schließlich meine Aufgabe!"

Beinahe erschrocken sah Remus ihn an, dann blitzte es in seinen Bernsteinaugen amüsiert auf.

„Schön.", meinte der Werwolf. „Aber eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass du auf _dich_ aufpassen sollst."

„Was?", fragte Severus überrascht. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Das Gesicht des Werwolfs wurde ernst.

„Es ist nicht immer alles so, wie es scheint, Severus. Manchmal fehlt einem nur der Mut, um einige Dinge zu erklären. Ich -", Remus atmete tief durch, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überstehe würde, dich noch ein zweites Mal... Pass einfach auf dich auf."

Bevor Severus irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war Remus schon wieder in dem Gang verschwunden.

Verwirrt starrte Snape ihm hinterher und betrat dann die Krankenstation.

#-#-#

Voldemort beobachtete wie Dumbledore mit den Auroren Hogwarts verließ. Harry Potter war nicht unter ihnen. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Voldemorts schrecklichem Gesicht aus und ließ den beiden Todessern, die mit ihm warteten, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Kaum waren die Auroren appariert, machten sich die drei Zauberer daran, die Schutzzauber, die auf Hogwarts lagen und dem Dunklen Lord das Eindringen versagten, zu brechen.

#############

to be continued


	18. Kapitel

So, nach Plan wäre das nun eigentlich das letzte Kapitel, aber wie es das Leben nunmal so will, wird ein Epilog folgen, also keine Panik ::schmunzel::.

Gleich vorweg, das Kapitel wird anscheinend im Verlauf besser ::smile::.

Grüße und ein herzlicher Dank geht raus an:  
koryu, moonshine88, Dray, Jinx (:: knuddel für das mega review::) und Adelaide

Am Ende 18

Severus schien es, als hätte der letzte Lebensfunke, den Harry noch besaß, die Krankenstation mit Draco zusammen verlassen.

Mit einer charakteristisch gewölbten Augenbraue, die als einziges die Sorge, die in dem Zaubertränkemeister rumorte, ausdrückte, saß er neben dem Bett, in dem Harry blass und apathisch lag.

Der Blick der nun glanzlosen, grünen Augen des jungen Mannes war starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet und nur das gelegentliche Blinzeln zeigte Severus, dass Harry nicht gänzlich der Bewegungslosigkeit anheim gefallen war.

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über die Krankenstation und Severus hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie immer dichter, fast so, als würde das Schloss nach und nach, Gang um Gang, den Atem anhalten, in gespannter Erwartung auf… ja, auf was? - Auf etwas, das näher kam, antwortete eine Stimme tief in Severus. Die schwarzen Augen weiteten sich leicht und der hagere Körper in der wallenden schwarzen Robe straffte sich unwillkürlich. Severus' Hand glitt zu seinem Zauberstab, der in seinem Ärmel steckte und seine Sinne schärften sich, wie die eines Raubtieres auf der Jagd.

:: 9 :: 9 :: 9 ::

Als Dumbledore mit seinen Leuten in Askaban eintraf, hatte der Kampf bereits begonnen.

Die Luft vibrierte, glühend von den geschleuderten Flüchen, widerhallend von allgegenwärtigem Kampfesgeschrei und zornigen Rufen. Der Boden bebte unter den gewaltigen Füßen der Riesen, das Glutrot der aufgehenden Sonne spiegelte sich in den Schweißtropfen auf den Stirnen, funkelte unheilvoll in vergossenen Bluttropfen.

Verzweifelt kämpften Auroren gegen Todesser, Riesen und Dementoren, die wie eine unheilvolle schwarze Wolke über dem Schlachtfeld schwebten und sich immer wieder Opfer herauspickten – Opfer ohne Chance, denn das Unheil kam wie so oft von oben, Küsse verteilend und Seelen nehmend.

Mit einem scharfen, berechnenden Blick übersah Albus die Kampfhandlungen und teilte dann seine Leute ein, die sich meist in kleinen Gruppen ins Getümmel warfen.

Draco und Remus führten eine Gruppe von acht Auroren an, die sich um die Riesen kümmern sollten, welche schrecklich unter den Zauberern wüteten.

:: 9 :: 9 :: 9 ::

Mit dem Rücken zur Tür wartete Severus stehend an Harrys Bett und als er schließlich einen sachten Luftzug spürte, wusste er, dass Er da war. Er konnte die dunkle, kalte, hasserfüllte Präsenz hinter sich spüren, fast schon riechen, doch er rührte sich nicht, ebenso wenig wie Harry.

„Severus, mein lieber Severus. So bist du also zu mir zurückgekehrt, mit solch einem Geschenk."

Zischend durchschnitt Voldemorts Stimme die stickige Stille.

„Es scheint, dass dein zweifelhafter Erfolg den Blick deiner Schlangenaugen getrübt hat, Riddle", erwiderte Severus mit seiner dunkelsamtigen Spottstimme und warf dem Lord einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste, dass seine einzige Chance darin bestand, den Lord zu reizen, sodass er erstmal auf ihn losging – die einzige Möglichkeit Zeit zu schinden.

„Du enttäuschst mich, Severus. Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten. Nun, dann lebe… oder eher, stirb mit den Folgen."

„Da Irren eine menschliche Tugend ist, muss diese Annahme bei dir wohl an grober Fehleinschätzung oder schlichter Dummheit liegen, Riddle."

„Genug! Schweig! Für immer…."

Das war Severus' Stichwort. Noch ehe der Lord Luftholen konnte, um den Fluch zu sprechen, wirbelte der Zaubertränkemeister auch schon herum, sprang mit einem Satz über das leere Bett vor ihm und streckte mit dem Schockfluch die beiden Todesser neben Voldemort nieder.

Mit leicht gebeugten Knien, kam Severus knapp einen Meter vor dem Lord zum Stehen, diesen aus glühenden Augen fixierend, den Zauberstab wie zum Duell auf seinen ehemaligen Meister gerichtet.

„Wirklich bedauerlich einen derart fähigen Todesser töten zu müssen", meinte der Lord leise und legte dabei leicht den Kopf schief.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere brach ein Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod aus, dessen Sieger den Kontrahenten bereits bekannt war.

Doch Severus kämpfe verbissen, wich den Flüchen aus, blockte und griff an und bewunderte insgeheim die flinken, fließenden Bewegungen des Lords.

Zu seinem Glück schien Voldemort derart wütend auf ihn zu sein, dass er sich von der Krankenstation weg locken ließ, als Severus augenscheinlich die Flucht in die Weiten des stillen, verlassenen Schlosses antrat.

:: 9 :: 9 :: 9 ::

Draco, Remus und ihrem Trupp war es gelungen bereits zwei der Riesen auszuschalten.

Nun machten sie sich an den dritten heran, umzingelten ihn unauffällig, darauf achtend, in keine Duelle verwickelt zu werden.

Die zehn Zauberer bezogen versteckt Stellung und warteten auf das Zeichen, das Remus geben würde. Der Stuporfluch musste von allen zehn gleichzeitig kommen – nur ein Stupor weniger, ob nun überhaupt oder auch nur verspätet und sie würden es mit einem rasenden Berserker zu tun haben.

Remus sah sich prüfend um und bekam von den anderen ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken.

Daraufhin begannen die Spitzen der Zauberstäbe rot zu glühen.

Die Zauberer richteten die Stäbe auf den Riesen und das Licht wurde grün – das Zeichen.

Doch in diesem Moment wurde einer der Zauberer von einem Todesfluch in den Rücken getroffen, so dass nur neun Flüche auf den Riesen losgelassen wurden.

Dieser heulte schmerzerfüllt auf, ehe sein flackernder, unsteter Blick auf Remus fiel, der mehr oder weniger direkt vor dem Riesen stand.

Nur ein Atemzug später sauste die mächtige Keule auf den Werwolf herunter.

Doch Draco schien es kommen gesehen zu haben, stürzte zu Remus und stieß diesen in letzter Sekunde beiseite.

Remus ächzte auf, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug und Dracos volles Gewicht auf ihm landete. Blinzelnd sah er Draco an und hinter diesem….

„Pass auf!"

Remus konnte sie beide gerade noch herumwirbeln, so dass die Keule erneut nur den Boden traf.

Wie ein Wahnsinniger drosch der Riese auf den Boden ein, in dem Versuch Draco und vor allem Remus zu treffen. Dass er dabei auch andere Zauberer, ob nun feindliche oder verbündete, verletzte oder tötete, störte ihn in seiner Raserei wenig.

Dumbledore stand etwas abseits des Geschehens und beobachtete alles. Es sah nicht gut aus für sie. Riddles Leute gewannen mehr und mehr die Oberhand, obwohl die Auroren alles gaben – täten sie das nicht, wären sie schon lange besiegt.

:: 9 :: 9 :: 9 ::

Aus zahllosen Wunden blutend erreichte Severus schließlich, am Ende seiner Kräfte, den Astronomieturm.

Schwer atmend stützte er sich auf die niedere Steinmauer, die das Plateau umgab.

Der Lord trat mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf ihn zu, welches sein Gesicht in eine abartige Fratze verwandelte, und blieb schließlich kaum mehr als drei Schritte vor Severus stehen.

„So endet es also. Tja, mein lieber Severus, Hochmut kommt bekanntlich vor dem _Fall_."

Lachend legte Voldemort den Kopf in den Nacken und der kalte, schrille Laut, der seiner Kehle entkam, ließ Severus schaudern und die feinen Härchen überall an seinem Körper zu Berge stehen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Harry genügend Zeit verschafft hatte… dass Dumbledore merkte, was vor sich ging und die nötigen Schritte einleitete, denn er hatte seinem Meister nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.

Was ihm blieb, war einzig ein Funke Hoffnung, dass Harry den Lord eines Tages besiegen und ihn damit gleichzeitig rächen würde.

:: 9 :: 9 :: 9 ::

Remus und Draco bot sich nicht die Zeit, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und so flohen sie rollend und krabbelnd vor der todbringenden Holzkeule, die ohne Gnade und ohne ihnen eine Verschnaufpause zu lassen wieder und wieder auf sie heruntersauste.

Um sie herum tobte der Kampf, der die Auroren langsam in die Knie zwang, doch davon bekamen die beiden nicht sehr viel mit.

Ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen ließ Dracos Kopf schließlich erschrocken zu Remus zucken und er sah, wie sich dieser die blutende Schulter hielt. Der Silberblonde wirbelte sie beide herum, als die Keule wieder auf sie hinabzischte und nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihnen auf den Boden donnerte. Es blieb ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken oder um Rücksicht auf den verletzten Werwolf zu nehmen, der die Zähne fest zusammenbiss und dem flackernden Blick seiner Augen nach wohl um sein Bewusstsein rang.

Draco rollte sie weiter und weiter bis er schließlich gegen eine Wand stieß. Sie waren eingekeilt. Vor ihnen der Riese und hinter ihnen die Mauer.

Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und sein Blick wanderte hoch in das wutverzerrte Antlitz des Riesen und blieb schließlich an der Keule hängen, die zum finiten Schlag auf sie erhoben war.

Harrys Gesicht stieg vor Dracos innerem Auge auf. „Verzeih mir, dass ich mein Versprechen breche…"

In Erwartung des zerschmetternden Todes, schloss Draco die Augen.

Doch das, was kam, war ein einstimmiges Stupor .

Draco öffnete die Augen und sah gerade noch den Riesen, wie einen gefällten Baum, nach hinten Kippen.

Für einen Moment schloss der Silberblonde wieder seine Augen, durchflutet von Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug blickte er direkt in das arrogante Gesicht seines Vaters, der ihm mit einem feinen, maliziösen Lächeln zunickte und dann in der kämpfenden Menge verschwand, gefolgt von neun Todessern, mit einem silbernen Abzeichen auf den schwarzen Roben.

Doch selbst das Auftauchen von Lucius Malfoy und seinen Anhängern, die sich auf die Seite der Auroren schlugen, konnte die nahende Niederlage dieser nur hinauszögern.

:: 9 :: 9 :: 9 ::

Trotzig reckte Severus nun sein Kinn und sah Voldemort an. Die Zeiten, dass er wirkliche Angst vor diesem hatte, waren vorbei – nun wohl endgültig.

Der Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn langsam und huldvoll anmutend auf Severus, kaltes Amüsement in den roten Augen.

Eigensinnig versuchte der Zaubertränkemeister diesem Blick standzuhalten, als er eine Bewegung hinter Voldemort wahrnahm.

„Voldemort, leg dich doch lieber mit Gleichstarken an… Es sieht erbärmlich aus, wenn du dich an Schwächeren vergreifst."

Harrys Stimme klang fest und leise durch die kühle Morgenluft und es wunderte ihn selbst, bei all dem Hass, der in ihm loderte.

Ganz langsam drehte sich der Lord um und fixierte Harry mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Du hältst dich also für mir ebenbürtig. Bitte, finden wir es heraus… Vielleicht bist du ja ebenso stark wie Weasley...", spottete Voldemort.

Die Flamme des Hasses in Harry brandete heiß auf und drohte ihn von innen zu verbrennen.

Severus kannte die Zeichen und sah sie in Harrys Augen bestätigt, sah den brennenden Hass darin, die gefährlichste aller Emotionen, und er wusste, was kommen würde… Wusste es unweigerlich und ebenso wusste er, was es anrichten würde, erkannte es ganz klar.

„Harry, nein, das ist der falsche Weg", hauchte Snape tonlos, doch Harry hörte es nicht – wie auch?

Der Lord und der junge Auror richteten ihre Zauberstäbe aufeinander. Der eine in kühler Berechnung, der andere in hitzigem Gefühlsaufruhr.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Severus, wie sich Harrys Mund öffnete um den Todesfluch auszusprechen und damit sein Schicksal zu besiegeln und plötzlich fand Severus seine Stimme wieder.

„Harry! Nein! Nicht so!"

Harry stockte und sah Severus verwundert blinzelnd an. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Voldemorts höhnisches, siegessicheres Lachen, doch das zählte in diesem Augenblick nicht. Was zählte waren Severus' schwarze Augen, die ihm Halt boten in dem Strudel des Hasses, der seine Seele immer tiefer zog. Und daran klammerte er sich in diesen Sekunden, zog sich daran empor und blickte nun hilfesuchend und fragend den Zaubertränkemeister an.

Wenn nicht durch Hass, wie dann?

Und dann verstand er. Ernst richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Voldemort, dessen Lachen abrupt endete.

Der Gryffindor ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und trat langsam einen Schritt auf seinen Blutsfeind zu.

Ein Zittern durchfuhr Voldemorts Körper, als wolle er vor dem Jungen zurückweichen… aus Furcht vor dem, was er in dessen Gesicht, in dessen Augen sah? Severus vermochte es nicht zu sagen.

„Tom."

Harrys Stimme klang ernst, aber mit einem überraschend sanften Unterton. Der Lord zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen.

„Nenn. Mich. Nicht. So!", zischte er hasserfüllt und.. war es Verunsicherung, die Severus da heraushörte?

Harry machte wieder einen Schritt in Voldemorts Richtung und dieses Mal wich der Lord tatsächlich zurück.

„Tom, du hast mir und meinem Freunden schreckliche Dinge angetan, für die es für mich so leicht wäre, dich zu hassen, aber…"

„Schweig!"

Voldemorts Stimme überschlug sich leicht und er trat noch einen Schritt von Harry weg.

„Aber im Grunde tust du mir leid", beendete Harry unbeirrt seinen Satz.

„Nein!"

„Doch, Tom."

„Nein! Schweig!"

Voldemort wich immer weiter vor Harry zurück und war nur noch einen halben Schritt von der steinernen Umfriedung entfernt.

„Was jedoch viel wichtiger ist - ", Harry trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Voldemort zu und in seinen Augen schimmerte es feucht und seine Stimme stockte, „Ich vergebe dir."

Die Augen des Lords weiteten sich ungläubig und ein Anflug von Panik trat in sein Gesicht, als Harry ihm nun die Hand entgegenstreckte, sie ihm anbot, und ihm fest und ehrlich in die Augen sah.

„Potter, du bist verrückt! Ich werde dich töten…"

„Warum tust du es dann nicht?", fragte Harry schlicht.

Voldemort starrte Harry einfach nur an, ehe dieser noch einen Schritt auf den Lord zuging und damit den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss. Nun endgültig von Panik gepackt, wich Voldemort hektisch nach hinten zurück, stolperte über die Brüstung und verschwand aus Severus' Blickfeld.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil schien die Welt stillzustehen.

Dann hörte Severus wieder das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rauschen des Windes, ehe ein brennender Schmerz sich in seinen linken Unterarm bohrte, ihm den Atem nahm und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

:: 9 :: 9 :: 9 ::

Ein überraschtes Murmeln durchzog Askaban, als sämtliche Todesser ohne ersichtlichen Grund zusammenbrachen, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Jubel, als die Auroren den plötzlichen und nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagten Sieg begriffen.

Nur einige blieben stumm und wandten fragend ihre Köpfe zu Dumbledore, doch dieser war nicht mehr da.

Der alte Mann war nach Hogwarts appariert, als er erkannt hatte, was passiert war.


End file.
